Child of Sins
by QueenAiilana
Summary: Una nueva guerra se aproxima y los fragmentos de los Guerreros Legendarios harán lo impensado: cruzar la barrera hacia el Mundo Humano y unirse con viejos y nuevos aliados para enfrentarse a un enemigo mas allá de su entendimiento. Los lazos entre ellos serán puestos a prueba, la verdad sera una ilusión y lo peor, es que solo es el comienzo del final.-Minor crossover (01-06)
1. Prologo: La Caida

**¡Hola, hola gente!**

 **Me presento, soy Ailana o Queen, como sale en el nick pero ese no es el caso, la cuestion aqui es que me desvio de mis ya habituales fics en otros fandoms (que pueden pasar a revisar y si, soy una auto promotora desvergonzada) e intentar revivir una vieja historia mia que por cosas del destino, jamás he terminado y gracias al gran cariño que le tengo, he decidido darle el final apropiado que se merece.**

 **Y hablando de la historia en concreta, es una "continuación" de lo sucedido en Frontier, unos años mas tarde, que involucra a los Demon Lord (originalidad nivel Yggdrasil), los ya conocidos "niños elegidos" mas la adición de gente nueva por que ¡Hey! Hay que completar el resto del circulo de los Guerreros Legendarios; por lo cual verán algunos OC's y caras conocidas del show. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo en no caer en la maldición marysuana o garysuana (o como quieran llamarle estos días) y proporcionarles personajes con PERSONALIDAD REALISTA.**

 **¿Por qué carajos use la mayúscula? Anyway…**

 **Espero que les guste y siempre esta la opción de dejar reviews, ¡lean y disfruten!**

 **Disclamer: Digimon no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores/empresas/estudios de animacion, Akiyoshi Hongo, Bandai y Toei Animation.**

* * *

Acabo. La guerra, acabo.

El sufrimiento, el pasado, el futuro incierto, las ambiciones, la codicia y la valentía, habían acabado. Ellos habían logrado la victoria, una terrible, lamentable y bien sacrificada victoria. Entonces, ¿Por qué ardían las heridas como si fuesen ellos los que están ahora enterrados en polvo y hollín, olvidados en la humillación de la derrota?

No tenia sentido para él pero eso no molestaba en lo mas mínimo a nadie por que se regodeaban en una sucia guerra ganada por la sangre derramada de Digimons valerosos y honrosos, demasiado bondadosos e ingenuos, que confiaron en las llamas de la determinación que alguna vez habían salido de su boca en forma de palabras conmovedoras y trilladas. Era una lastima, se había creído cada una de sus palabras en ese instante ya perdido en el tiempo y espacio.

 _-_ _Ganamos. Eso es lo que debe importarte._

 _-_ _¿A que precio?_

 _-_ _Todo tiene un precio. Tú pagaste ese precio con sus muertes._

 _-_ _Deberás que soy un idiota._

 _-_ _…_ _-_

 _-_ _Y un mentiroso y no de los buenos; ¿crees que…crees que algún día, tal vez después de algunas vidas, finalmente encuentre el mismo valor que ellos?_

 _-_ _…¿Valor? Tú eres el digimon con más valor que conozco_ _-_

 _-_ _No me refiero al valor de las palabras, sino, al de las acciones. Cualquiera puede ponerse de pie frente a la multitud y gritar por libertad pero todos se encogen cuando deben levantar la mano y tomar esa libertad; ellos se arriesgaron porque creyeron en mis versadas mentiras y es solo ahora cuando puedo ver la realidad. Yo no soy un héroe, fui un agitador, un soñador y un verdugo. Compararme con Lucemon es más que justo. Me convertí en una versión más brillante y alegre en donde nuestra especie encontró excusas para justificar esta matanza; no quise inspirar una barbarie, paz era mi aspiración y mantenerla, esperaba, que fuese mi legado._

 _Dime, entonces, ¿Qué precio debo pagar por adoptar la misma soberbia que aquel digimon que una vez prometió traer paz? ¿Acaso, solo seré el sucesor de Lucemon?_

 _-_ _Eso, lo decidirás con tus acciones. Mi Capitán._

 _**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

-Dime, ¿confías en su plan?

-¿Confiar? -Una risa broto de entre sus dientes-. En lo mas mínimo. Beelzemon tiene la misma capacidad de perpetuidad en un plan como la tiene un niño: es precipitado, no posee convicción en mantener a largo plazo sus ideas y por sobre todo, es ridículamente apasionado. Pero lo dejare que juegue, tienes algunas ideas interesantes que yo mismo puedo alterar si el llega a fracasar. En eso, confió. En su derrota inminente.

Silencio se sembró entre los dos. Pero no significaba que ninguno tuviese algo que decir al respecto sobre el plan y sobre como se llevaría a cabo, era cuestión de tiempo para que cada uno de ellos se acomodara a medida que las cosas sucedían, solo el tiempo dirá si eran las mejores elecciones o no, sin embargo, Demon confiaba que al final, él ganaría. El no lo dudaba. Leviamon en cambio, si. Desconfiaba en gran medida como el asunto terminaría y por sobre todo, tenia sus dudas respecto a su líder a cargo, pero, después de todo, a pesar de estar unidos con un propósito no podían olvidar que eran y de lo que eran capaces de llegar a hacer para traicionarse entre si.

-Bien. Debemos contactar al resto, tal vez a Beelzemon se le enfrió la cabeza y pueda comenzar de una vez por todas-dijo, con intenciones de marchar fuera de la sala pero se volvió al recordar algo - . Por cierto, ¿Qué haremos con Belphemon? Su sueño aun no se ha cumplido y sabes lo que sucedió la última vez que lo despertamos antes de tiempo, ¿vale la pena intentarlo?

-No, déjalo. Hemos aprendido de ese error. Concéntrate en Beelzemon y su ejercito, también consulta a Lilithmon, necesitamos crear un escuadrón de reconocimiento que se encargue del Mar Oscuro, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que ronde por allí pero dudo que los guardianes de ese lugar me recuerden.

Leviamon se limito a callar y asentir -¿Iras detrás de la Semilla Oscura? Maldición, si que eres obstinado.

-Obstinado pero inteligente.

-Obstinado al final de cuentas, pero, conociendo tu interés, asumo que ya conseguiste a alguien en quien utilizarla ¿o me equivoco?

-¡Vete de una vez, no tengo porque hablarte de mis planes aun!

Leviamon no necesito pensarlo dos veces para marcharse de la sala, fue casi una bendición que Demon dijera eso. Ahora recordaba porque había tomado demasiado tiempo organizar al grupo completo, eran sus propias ambiciones y oscuros corazones los que les impedía colaborar abiertamente. Debía darle crédito a Lucemon por haberlos reunido en pos de una única intención que los unía a todos: la Destrucción.

 _-_ _Destruir es tan importante como Crear, sin destruí algo obsoleto no puedes mejorarlo. Subestiman el poder que el caos y la guerra puede generar en un mundo, los pacifistas y soñadores viven en la absurda esperanza de que aquello que esta marchito puede arreglarse con…palabras_ _-_ Leviamon recordaba como el ángel recitaba el cual consideraba era su discurso favorito-. _Solo son soñadores, soñadores que viven fuera de esta realidad, yo soy el único real aquí. Solo yo poseo la visión divina y el poder para mejorar este mundo y llevarlo a una gloria que no posee desde hace siglos. La destrucción es una herramienta evolutiva esencial para nuestra raza._

Era un acto noble de compasión para un Digimundo que se estaba hundiendo en las llamas de la confusión y temor, alborotado por sus habitantes incapaces de entrar en razón.

-No -dijo Leviamon, llegando a una conclusión que hacia tiempo ignoraba y que lograba sacarle una sonrisa blanquecina -, el mundo caía contaminado por su "civilización", por su avaricia y sueños y tu, oh, tu maldito pequeñuelo -la risa áspera escapo de entre los dientes afilados -, tu viniste y aprovechaste esa avaricia y los contaminaste con Disciplina.

 _Una terrible disciplina que se torno en **Dictadura**_


	2. Un viejo cuento chino

**Lo prometido es deuda,** **aunque yo no prometi nada,** **aca el primer capitulo en el que por cierto hay muchas referencias occidentales, tomando en cuenta que es una historia basada en japon (duuh), pero que yo creo que no cambien la esencia de la historia, y sin mas lean y disfruten!**

 ** _*: Dan Reynolds -Cantante de Imagine Dragons, es demas obvia la referencia xD_**

* * *

 _El tiempo vuela._ Así dicen una suma ridícula de personas, sin necesidad de considerarse sabios o de ser genios en lo que respecta al arte de vivir, y siendo justo; vivir es un arte en constante movimiento y con distintos matices. A veces rápido, casi como un parpadeo en medio de un cielo que estalla de fuegos artificiales, o lento; igualando la paciencia del pintor que le da al oleo su tiempo para secarse. Meses y meses de solemne espera.

El tiempo es relativo, dijo un físico hace tiempo atrás.

Takuya no era un físico, mucho menos un genio, eso era seguro y no existía duda si le echabas una mirada a su tabla de calificaciones; la cuestión era que, para él, el tiempo paso volando mas rápido que el parpadeo, un milésima de segundo de aventuras y emociones, de alegrías y tristeza, de victorias y derrotas habían pasado frente a sus ojos y que aun así perduran en su memoria (y lo seguirá haciendo por un tiempo mas, para alegría suya).

Eso fue muchas lunas y soles atrás, en un pequeño tramo de su niñez. Aun se consideraba el chico con la mejor niñez en el mundo, obviando claro, al resto de sus amigos. De vez en cuando, en esos momentos en que estaba solo aun en la multitud y se quedaba pensando en el vacio que las motas de polvo llenaban entre las personas, comenzaba a recordar con pesada melancolía esos días gloriosos para luego retomar su presencia en el mundo físico del ahora. Lo trastornaba algunas veces pero se le pasaba, pues así funcionaba la añoranza, lo había aprendido con el tiempo luego de volver a la Tierra y continuar con su vida o cuando tuvo que despedirse a Zoe en el aeropuerto, esta de camino a Italia para tomar una breves vacaciones. El extrañaba a menudo.

Pero, ahora, ese no era el caso. Ahora, el recordaba con ánimos, con alegría de dejar esos viejos recuerdos y crear unos nuevos.

Después de todo, la escuela comenzaba de nuevo. Y por primera vez en todos sus años de estudiante, estaba extasiado, las cosquillas infectaban su estomago y los pies se le movían inquietos y apresurados de poder finalmente alcanzar el edificio. Las palabras de Koichi aun resonaban en su cabeza, fuertes y claras:

 _"Te tengo una sorpresa el lunes, ¡así que tendrás que esperar!"_

Ante el recuerdo, Takuya Kanbara de ahora ya dieciséis años no podía evitar reírse y mirar el cielo inanimadamente colocado sobre su cabeza sin evitar pensar que este seria, loca e improbablemente hablando diría Koichi, el mejor año de su vida y nadie, absolutamente nada ni nadie, ni el propio destino (o un apocalipsis zombi, gracias The Walking Dead) se lo iba a arrebatar de las manos pues lucharía con puño y fuego para conseguir su meta. Y si ocurría algo absurdo y genial, pues que bienvenido sea.

¡Ya no podía aguardar a llegar a la escuela! Se sintió extraño de pensar aquello.

-Dios, ¿Qué me sucede -se detuvo, alarmado y repentinamente con el corazón agitado-, me estaré convirtiendo en un amante de los libros como Koji? Nah, es imposible.

Esfumando esa descabellada idea de su cabeza, retomo su camino, ahora, mas apresurado.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

-Y…esta retrasado -dijo Koichi, mirando con desanimo la hora en su teléfono celular debido a la ausencia de su mejor amigo y compañero, haciendo guardia en la entrada del instituto. Su hermano gemelo y contraparte, en muchos aspectos, lo acompaña a su lado a pesar de detestar a la gente impuntual y sabía que Takuya era impuntual por naturaleza.

-Ese cabeza de globo -murmuro picado-, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo esperamos en clases? Estoy seguro que no es tan tonto como para no saber donde esta el salón.

-Koji.

\- ¿Qué? -Miro a su hermano y este tenia las cejas torcidas hacia arriba y los labios estirados en un puchero, sus grandes ojos azules lo miraban con suplicas-. Ah no, ni si te ocurra Koichi.

-¿Por favor? -Gimoteo el mayor de los gemelos. Koji respiro hondo y se limito a cruzarse de brazos, Koichi casi salta de la alegría-, vamos, se que no tardara mas. O juro que lo mato.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo.

Dicho esto, Koji Minamoto, aun poseedor de una pañoleta en su cabeza y largo cabello en una cola de caballo, que se negaba a dejar de utilizar aun bajo las peores amenazas que pudiese recibir, se apoyo contra la pared y aguardo, fielmente al lado de su hermano por la llegada de su mejor amigo, que, al igual que este, recordaba con mensura el pasado muy a menudo, en especial desde su ultimo cumpleaños por razones que escapaba de su razonamiento.

Tal vez era la edad o las hormonas, no estaba seguro, pero a menudo los sueños en donde se veía de nuevo convertido en aquel niño solitario y temerario de diez años que se aventuraba en un mundo extraño guiado por una voz que le prometía respuestas que el ansiaba conocer sobre si mismo, lo poseían y con agarre.

Miro a Koichi. Una sonrisa, apenas visible, se planto en su rostro. Había valido la pena tal desesperado deseo de respuestas.

El mundo continuaba moviéndose a su alrededor mientras el se perdía en su dimensión de recuerdos, gente pasaba a su lado, chicas murmuraban y reían en un huidas furtivas al verlo, picadas por un sentimiento fresco y joven; pero solo entonces un grito lo devolvió a este mundo.

-¡¿En serio?! -La imagen de Takuya de cierto modo lo sorprendió e irrito al recordarle lo tarde que llegaba, precisamente por que la campana sonaba de trasfondo-. Wau, lo hice a tiempo este año.

-Nunca vas a cambiar -dijo Koji.

-Roguemos que eso jamás pase -apremio el antiguo líder, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Koji y caminando hacia el interior de edificio, seguidos de Koichi-, entonces, ¿Cómo convenciste a tu papa de que te deje venir aquí? Pensé que esta escuela estaba demasiado lejos de tu distrito.

-Y lo esta, pero, ya sabes -dijo Koji con un tono de misterio-, tengo mis métodos de persuasión.

-O sea, yo -agrego Koichi, sonriente.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Este año va a ser explosivo! ¡Sin duda, el mejor! ¡Lo siento en mis huesos! -Exclamo Takuya lanzando los brazos en el aire y brillo en sus ojos, Koichi se rio y Koji bufo.

-Como digas Dan Reynolds ** _*_** **,** pero lo único que siento en mis huesos es que recibiremos castigo en el primer día, vamos.

Siguiendo el mandato de Koji, los tres viejos amigos reunidos marcharon al salón de clases y, efectivamente, recibieron como saludo una reprimenda por parte de una profesora de estricta mirada y rígida voz.

-Esa es la Profesora Kamiyo, enseña geografía y es solterona -susurro Koichi a su hermano, una vez ya sentados en la parte mas alejada del salón.

-¿Por qué tendría que importarme que sea solterona? -Respondió Koji, siguiendo el juego.

-Porque ese es un gran factor cuando cursas su clase, dependiendo de su día y estatus sentimental, pasas o no -añadió Takuya hallado sentado a su otro lado.

-Ustedes son unos idiotas.

El tiempo pasó lento, inclusive para el más entusiasta estudiante de ese salón y la salvación junto a la promesa de una tierra prometida llego con el sonido de la campana sonando. Ni una sola alma quedo allí holgazaneando.

-Hemos sobrevivido a la primera hora -dijo Takuya con los brazos en alto, esta vez, estirando cada centímetro de su cuerpo para deshacerse de la somnolencia que había acumulado en la ultima hora. En compañía de los gemelos, recorrió los pasillos y saludando a gente que lo veía incluye a compañeros suyos que formaban parte del equipo de futbol, al igual que él y Koichi. Koji no decía ni una palabra o seguía las indicaciones de su hermano que le presentaba gente que el no tenia intenciones de conocer ni interactuar, pero si eso hacia feliz a su hermano, lo haría.

El tan preciado exterior finalmente vino luego de ser desviados del camino pero que sin duda había valido la pena, el sol y la brisa de la entrante primavera funcionaba como estimulante, despertando sus mentes tras un largo periodo de ser bombardeados con información que apenas si comprendían. Ahora, faltaba encontrar un buen sitio donde descansar.

-¡Takuya! ¡Koichi! -Grito una voz detrás de ellos y al voltear, una chica de cabello pelirrojo que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos cafés se acerco a ellos, claramente agitada por correr-. Dios, debo hacer, ejercicio.

-Disculpa, ¿te conozco? -Pregunto Takuya, totalmente confundido de porque una persona que no conoce, sepa su nombre.

La chica logro componerse de la agitación e hizo un mohín con la nariz.

-Claro que te conozco, estas en el equipo de futbol, todo el mundo te conoce -dijo ligeramente fastidiada, como si se tratara de lo mas obvio, pero llegando a halagar a Takuya-, pero ese no es el punto. Tú, el de la cola de caballo, ¿eres hermano de Koichi, no?

-En un 99,9 por ciento de compatibilidad de ADN, si -espeto Koji con una ceja levantada, extrañado.

-Bueno, pues veras -la chica se rio, apenada-, una de mis amigas te vio en la mañana y le pareces lindo aunque tengas esa cara de matón y una actitud…bueno, la cuestión es que es muy cobarde como para venir ella misma-

-¿Podrias ir al grano?

-¡Ella quiere tu número! Listo, ya lo hice -confirió y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Por qué no viene ella a pedirlo? No es que vaya a morderla o algo por el estilo -dijo Koji.

-Admito que mi buen amigo aquí sea un poco gruñón o cascarrabias -dijo Takuya en un acto de diversión propia en señalar a Koji-, pero el es como los perros: ladra mucho pero no muerde. Hasta puede ser un encanto cuando lo llegas a conocer.

-Mejor cállate -el menor de los gemelos dijo avergonzado a la vez que se golpeaba el rostro con su mano, deseando que la tierra lo tragase. Por otra parte, la chica, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reírse, se sintió apenada por el chico pero a la vez conmovida.

-Bien, bien, bien, tú ganas. Te dejare en paz y le diré a mi amiga que deje de ser una tonta y que venga -dijo entre risas y con intenciones de marcharse-. Y si en algún momento, necesitas de mi alto conocimiento en ella si es que llegan a salir, búscame en el otro salón, soy Miyu Yamamoto.

Extendió su mano y los tres chicos se miraron entre si, anonadados por la confianza desmedida que esta chica de nombre Miyu tenia hacia ellos, la mayoría de chicas que conocían se intimidaban o ruborizaban hasta el punto de no poder pronunciar dos palabras seguidas; en parte les recordaba a Zoe, que en grandes rasgos, era una excepción al resto de féminas que conocían.

-Miyu -pronuncio Koji que reaccionando de entre los tres y saboreando el nombre en su lengua, a modo de acostumbramiento, estrecho su mano-, bien, gracias. Supongo.

-Entonces, nos vemos.

Un guiño y un gesto con las manos fue lo necesario para que Miyu se convirtiera en el tema de conversación de los antes poseedores de los espíritus digitales legendarios.

-Esa chica es rara -opino Koichi.

-Si, pero es agradable -añadió Koji, apoyado sobre el tronco del árbol mas cercano a ellos.

-Aguarda un momento, ¿la chica te agrada y apenas la conoces?

-¡Te gusta! -Señalo Takuya.

-Eso es absurdo -grazno Koji.

-Claro que no, hasta tiene sentido. Es tu primer día y ya alborotaste a las chicas pero claro, siempre hay una que es como "no me importa si eres lindo, eres un tonto" y ¡BAM!, obtiene de inmediato tu atención. Plus, me conoce.

Dicho aquello, los gemelos imitaron el gesto de levantar la ceja hacia Takuya, por un lado, poco impresionados por lo que acababa de decir; su amigo podía tener el ego del tamaño de la Muralla China y por el otro, todo ese asunto incomodaba a Koji por no decir, que lo irritaba la manera en como Takuya lo acusaba de algo altamente improbable. Las chicas era un tema que no le interesaba en el presente debido a que todas les parecía por igual, excepto Zoe pero ella era mas como una hermana y no una potencial novia, lo cual llegaba a ser provechoso por no tener que enfrentarse a las tensiones de permanecer solo en un lugar junto a ella. Sin mencionar, de que sabia que a JP y Takuya (aunque este lo negase a los cuatro vientos) les gustaba.

Koichi también era conocedor de este hecho.

-Mas bien, conoce a todos los chicos del equipo de futbol, así que deja de creerte especial -Koji se le acerco y lo golpeo en la nariz antes de marchar de vuelta hacia el edificio, soltando una risa triunfante a su paso. Takuya se froto la nariz para nada feliz por como su plan de molestar a Koji no había funcionado.

-Ya déjalo Takuya -aconsejo Koichi-, o saldrás perdiendo.

-Es divertido molestar a tu hermano o al menos cuando me sigue la corriente ¡A veces me pregunto si realmente es tu hermano!

-Pues, ya lo oíste, el 99,9 por ciento de compatibilidad lo confirma.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Otro gemido salió de su boca, acompañado de un golpe al escritorio. Sus amigas, de pie, frente a ella, se preguntaban cuanto mas tardaría hasta rendirse, llevaba mas de 10 minutos intentando mandar un mensaje pero sin éxito.

-Zoe -dijo una de ellas, de cabello castaño y ojos pardos.

-Cállate Nami -amenazo la rubia antes de intentar de nuevo escribir un mensaje, las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas totalmente preocupadas -¡agh, maldito servicio de telefonía! ¡Somos el país con la mayor tecnología en el mundo pero no puedo mandar un simple mensaje de texto!

-Ni que fuera tan cierto -comento otra de sus amigas, de cabello corto y negro, cruzada de brazos.

-De todas forma -intervino Nami-, Zoe, estas exagerando, es solo un mensaje. No creo que sea de vida o muerte.

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡Es de suma importancia porque Opha!- De inmediato Zoe callo, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de decir y de lo descabellada que la considerarían si la oían decir cosa como esa. Pero como ella dijo, era una cuestión de vida o muerte.

-Opha ¿Qué? -Dijo Nami.

-¿No habrás querido decir Oprah? Y ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Oprah con tu teléfono? -Dijo su otra amiga.

Zoe no sabia que mentira decir. Solto lo primero que se le vino a la mente y que de seguro se arrepentía.

-Ah, si, ¿jamás vieron Oprah? Entrega teléfonos muy buenos en su programa y …y -la risa nerviosa que se escapaba de ella no convenció mucho a su amigas, por suerte, la campana la salvo y todo se olvido rápidamente. Excepto, ella.

Sus clases continuaron y Zoe, aburrida de estar en una escuela de chicas donde no podía ver a sus amigos muy a pesar de tener buenas amistades allí, no se comparaba con sus compañeros de aventuras que compartía en su viaje al Digimundo. Los recuerdos le reconfortaban e inquietaban. El mensaje que acababa de recibir en su teléfono, más que inquietarla, la perturbaba.

Esa misma mañana, Zoe Orimoto creía que seria otro primer de escuela como cualquier otro pasado, normal y corriente. Pensó en mandarles un mensaje a sus viejos amigos, en caso de que las clases fuesen muy aburridas, y planear verlos luego de clases con la simple excusa de ponerse al día. El plan iba a la perfección hasta que un mensaje lo cambio todo y ahora, necesitaba estar segura de que no fuese una fantasía echa por ella misma creada por su deseos de revivir el pasado, de volver a sentir la emoción y adrenalina que estar en el Digimundo le causaba, pensar en esa posibilidad de estar inventándolo la mortificaba, pues en el fondo, deseaba que fuese real.

Su ferviente deseo de que el mensaje en su teléfono fuese realmente Ophanimon era aterradoramente poderoso, una parte de ella se avergonzaba de ese pensamiento, pues de ser real, significaba que algo estaba muy mal en el Digimundo.

 _ **Niños, los necesitamos. El destino los convoca de nuevo**_

El tic toc del reloj la desesperaba a niveles ridículos pero Zoe sabia controlarse, no por algo había soportado tantos meses de viaje junto a sus compañeros sin querer arrancarse sus cabellos rubios en vano, agradecía que su paciencia al fin diera frutos y a medida que la hora para salir se acercaba los nervios hacían su tarea de aguardar cada vez mas titánica, debía saberlo y esa ansiedad de verlo con sus propios ojos para convencerse de la realidad no la derrotaría con facilidad.

-El arte contemporáneo nació como un movimiento propiamente dicho a principios del Siglo-

La clase acabo y Zoe tomo sus cosas y se lanzo por la puerta, decidida a llegar a la estación de Shibuya, incierta de si sus amigos irían o no. _Alguien lo habrá visto, alguien._ Se motivaba a continuar sin tener que preocuparse de ser la única convocada. Sin embargo, el tráfico y la hora pico no ayudaba a su intranquilo ser, las calles atestadas y los saturados metros se estaban convirtiendo en un obstáculo indeseable que ahora mismo no necesitaba que derrumbara su confianza, ella debía continuar.

Se coló en el último segundo al vagón antes de que las puertas se cerraran tras si y se apoyo sobre las mismas, intentando recuperar el aire y de contener las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos. Por alguna razón estaba asustada, tal vez por verse sola o por saber que lo próximo que sucediera fueran un sinfín de malos acontecimientos peores a lo que había enfrentado en el pasado, sola. Cualquiera que fuese, debía empujarlas a un lado o jamás lo haría y eso seria algo que jamás podría perdonarse.

 _Shibuya, Shibuya, Estación de Shibuya_

La voz de aviso la despabilo, rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas y salió con la cabeza en alto en dirección a ese ascensor que esperaba que la llevara hacia lo mas profundo de allí, un lugar desapercibido para el resto del mundo. Se guío por sus instintos y recuerdos y tras esquivar muchas personas, finalmente estaba de pie frente al ascensor y las piernas le temblaban cual gelatina, también el corazón le latía con fuerza. Pero no por mucho. Su corazón se detuvo un segundo tras sentir una corriente de aire subir por su espalda y un punto arder detrás de su cabeza, esa sensación incomoda la había sentido antes, era la sensación de ser observada de forma grotesca e intimidante. La misma que las bestias les dan a sus presas antes de atraparlas en sus fauces. Zoe se volvió a todos lados, intentando localizar al menos una mirada sobre ella pero era inútil, por más que hubiese un mar de gente, nadie se fijaba de ella por más que ese sentimiento no desapareciese.

-Vamos, Zoe, se fuerte -murmuro para su conciencia, respirando hondo y soltando todo el aire antes de presionar el botón y meterse de lleno, ya sin mirar a nadie, al ascensor-. Bien, aquí vamos.

El cubículo de metal comenzó a moverse, las luces comenzaban a descender por cada nivel que traspasaba, todo era normal y tranquilo hasta que la luz se salió de la escala y el ascensor comenzó a tomar velocidad y a sacudirse tanto que Zoe tuvo que sostenerse de algún lado para no caer al suelo, siempre reprimiendo un grito a pesar de haber hecho esto en el pasado. Se sentía tan fuera de si, descolocada de la realidad que se sorprendía por tan innatural comportamiento en ella, todo estaba mal.

 _Confió en ti, Zoe._

Aquella voz gatillo un recuerdo y una renovada confianza dentro suyo. Quería creer que oír la voz de su compañera digimon no era imaginación suya y de serlo, se dio la libertad de no juzgarse, después de todo, estaba desesperada y si eso significaba una manera de calmarse, pues que así fuese.

Llegado el momento de detenerse, Zoe estaba demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos como para olvidar el golpe que anunciaba su destino a lo más profundo de la estación, a un lugar de receloso conocimiento para unos pocos, esa estación de trenes que partía hacia el Digimundo. Y para su mala suerte, no había allí nadie. Zoe se quedo pasmado de que su temor de estar volviéndose loca por la añoranza la haya hecho hacer tal locura y actuar de forma descabellada ante los demás.

-Esto…no puede ser.

Salió del ascensor dando pequeños pasos, el silencio la abrazo y la dura realidad de que no volvería a ver a sus amigos de existencia digital fue lo último que colmo el vaso. Se dejo caer en una banca y se perdió en el vacio de la nada, ahora deseosa de poner capaz de llorar pero lamentablemente, las lágrimas no aparecían. Su cuerpo se sentía frio. La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, su completo juicio sobre lo que era real o no le revolvía la consciencia. Vaya estúpida que se sentía en ese momento.

-¡Soy una gran tonta! -Grito entre sus manos y se encogió sobre si rogando a quien sea que la escuchase arriba, que le permitiera desaparecer en aquel momento. Todo se veía injusto. La ingenuidad de revivir las mágicas cosas que paso de niña la cegaron por completo a tal punto de crear mentiras e ilusiones tan falsas como que podría verse cerdos volar el día de mañana.

Todo estaba envuelto en oscuridad. Sin embargo, algunos dicen que por más oscuro que sea el camino y el pronóstico no fuese el mejor, siempre hay una luz que puede devolverte la esperanza.

 **[Tiene 1 mensaje nuevo]**

 _El juego para decidir tu futuro te ha elegido, Zoe Orimoto_

La luz broto desde la pantalla de su teléfono de una forma destellante y, muy difícil, desapercibida para Zoe que sorprendida y atónita dejo de lado su lamento y observo esa avasallante luz limpiar sus penas, además, de cubrir lentamente su teléfono hasta tomar una forma muy bien conocida para la joven.

Y fue allí que no solo la esperanza antes perdida se restauro, sino que además, con ese aparato que le traía gratos recuerdos sujeto en sus manos, un silbato sonando a la distancia dentro de ese túnel y la marcha impotente de pistones chirriando contra las vías, la hicieron recordar quien era. Y ella, jamás se dejaría caer de nuevo por el miedo.


	3. Un Viejo cuento chino-Parte II

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Ahora si, en recompensa y porque ademas, estaba muy emocionada de poder continuar, disfruten de un nuevo capitulo y los veo en el próximo capitulo, ¡disfrutenlo!**

* * *

El día predecía ser monótono y apacible, por no decir, corriente y aburrido, pensaba Jp de camino a la escuela en su primer día de clases, ese año sintiendo un fuerte espíritu de combate y voluntad para continuar porque, después de todo, este era su penúltimo año; solo un año mas y pronto estaría en la universidad siendo la idea emocionante y atemorizante a la vez. Pero, aun no era tiempo, podía pensar en su futuro mas adelante porque ahora, solo tenia en mente el último mensaje que había recibido esa mañana de Zoe diciéndole:

 _Espero que ya estés despierto o juro que si llegas tarde a tu primer día, te matare_

 _Ella siempre tan gentil_. Una sonrisa paso por su rostro. El la adoraba de esa forma. Nada en el mundo lo haría pensar lo contrario. Sin embargo, un mal presentimiento lo ataco horas después y eran respectos a Zoe pero intento convencerse a si mismo de que solo eran paranoias y comenzó a considerar la idea que sus amigos le decían: que realmente estaba obsesionado con ella. Intento distraerse pero al final de jornada aquella incomoda sensación era demasiado para soportarlo y fue allí cuando ese misterioso mensaje que hace años atrás había cambiado su vida, regresaba otra vez, para dar un giro de 360 grados su mundo de maneras que el aun desconocía.

La carrera desde su escuela hacia la ya conocida Estación de Shibuya se asemejaba al extenuante entrenamiento que recibía en béisbol, ahora agradecía las incontables horas que había pasado corriendo alrededor del campo y a las palabras de confianza y aliento de su entrenador. Atrás habían quedado los trucos de magia y sobornos, aunque claro, esta primera seguía siendo su placer culposo que sus amigos siempre disfrutaban observar cada vez que se veían.

 _-_ _Debo llegar, debo hacerlo, ¡los demás cuentan conmigo!_

Jp de ahora casi 17 años, irreconocible de su rechoncha forma que poseía a los 11, corría como si su vida dependiera de ello.

~- ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-~_**

Takuya hervía de coraje. Se sentía un completo idiota por haber ignorado por mucho tiempo su teléfono, aunque Koji le dijo que no era culpa de nadie; aun así, se sentía sumamente responsable.

-¡Vamos, el tren pronto saldrá! -Koichi levanto la voz entre el tumulto de gente, Koji y Takuya lo siguieron a través del control, prácticamente saltando las vallas y lanzándose al tren antes de que algún guardia los atrapara. No tenían tiempo que perder.

Una vez dentro del vagón aun no podían darse el lujo de respirar tranquilos, todavía tenían un largo trayecto hasta Shibuya y la adrenalina continuaba corriendo por sus venas desde que leyeron el misterioso mensaje que los citaba en dicho lugar cuando ya estaban a mitad de camino a casa, en sentido contrario de donde iban ahora. Y para empeorarlo, Zoe les comunico que iba y que no podía comunicarse aun con el resto, eso significaba que estaba sola.

-¡Maldición! -Takuya golpeo la puerta, sin importarle el daño a su mano o las personas alrededor que lo observaban pero no podía evitar reprimir su rabia.

-Enfadándote no hará que lleguemos antes -dijo Koji, dándole la espalda y actuando de forma mas calmada-. No eres el único que se siente mal por ignorar los mensajes de Zoe y Ophanimon.

-Koji tiene razón, pero no debemos pensar en eso, sino concentrarnos en contactar a los otros, intentare hablar con Tomy, ustedes encárguense de Jp ¿si? -Dijo Koichi ya con el teléfono en su mano.

Aun con el cargo mental de estar enfadado consigo mismo, Takuya decidió seguir el consejo de su amigo e intento contactar a Jp, tras una ronda de profundas respiraciones que ayudaron a calmarlo. Por su parte, Koji se mantenía en perpetuo silencio con la mente enfocada en que se trataría ahora lo que sea que estuviese afectando el equilibrio del Digimundo, no tenia mucho que tomar de referencia y descarto la idea de ciertos personajes volviendo a aparecer en escena. Lucemon era un claro ejemplo que, por alguna razón, no quería apartarse de su mente, por mas improbable que sonara eso. Pero de momento, Koji se concentro en la posibilidad de que Ophanimon estuviese de nuevo en peligro como la ultima vez, algo se retorcía en su interior, no sabia identificar cual de sus hipótesis podría ser y el hecho de no poder llegar mas rápido a la estación para averiguarlo lo hacia batallar con su propia paciencia.

De repente, el tren se detuvo abruptamente, sacudiendo a todos los presentes dentro del vagón y la confusión no se hizo esperar.

-¿Qué demonios? -Oyó decir por lo bajo a su hermano, apreciando que aun tenia su teléfono pegado a la oreja.

-Genial, lo que nos faltaba -Takuya no tardo en quejarse, casi en la misma posición que Koichi-. Vamos, Jp, contesta el maldito teléfono.

- _Lamentamos informar que hay un desperfecto en las vías cercanas al Distrito de Shibuya, tomara un tiempo arreglarlas, les recomendamos que guarden la calma y esperen. Sentimos los inconvenientes ocasionados._

-¡Ahora si, hicieron mi día! -Exclamo exasperado Takuya tras el anuncio lanzando los brazos al aire.

-Debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes -dijo Koichi a Koji.

-¿Has podido hablar con Tomy?

-No. Le dejare un correo de voz, en algún momento deberá oírlo.

-Hasta que eso suceda, nosotros podremos llegar a la estación -añadió Takuya encaminándose hacia el otro lado del vagón. Los gemelos se miraron entre si, confundidos-. ¡Vamos! No estamos tan lejos, podemos ir a pie.

-Los guardias no nos dejaran -advirtió Koji al acercarse hacia su amigo-, además, este vagón esta sellado por todos lados, al menos que tu quieras romper los vidrios.

La expresión en el rostro de Takuya dirigido hacia una de las ventanas le dio a comprender a Koji que su compañero de aventuras realmente lo estaba considerando como una opción.

-¡No hablaba enserio!

-¡Entonces, confía en mí! Se como salir.

Dicho esto, Takuya retomo su camino hacia la puerta no lejos del grupo, en cambio, Koji se volvió al sentir la mano de su hermano en su hombro. Este traía consigo una relajada sonrisa.

-Esta vez, Takuya tiene razón, no podemos hacer esperar mucho a Zoe.

Y antes de que dijera algo, Koichi siguió a Takuya. Koji proceso por unos segundos antes de suspirar y seguirlos, aun reluctante a esta ridícula idea que solo accedía a seguir por el simple hecho de que el tiempo se les estaba acabando.

 ** _Por favor, Guerreros Legendarios, los necesitamos. El Digimundo los necesita_**

Evadir al guardia fue más sencillo de lo que pareció y le sorprendía la confianza con la que Takuya lo logro, comenzando a creer que este tal vez no fuese el primer escape perpetrado por su amigo. Lo cual de inmediato lo llevo a la conclusión de que tampoco era la primera vez de Koichi, Koji podía presentir un dolor de cabeza a medida que el trió de jóvenes seguían el camino de las vías, tomando desvíos y atajos para evitar encontrarse con mas personas que los detuvieran en su cometido de llegar a la estación de trenes subterránea bajo Shibuya, impaciencia era el combustible que los hacia caminar mas a prisa, pero, sobre todo, pensar que su buen amiga se encontraba sola vaya a saber en que situación, los motivaba.

Pero la inminente puesta del sol y el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de oscuridad no era buena señal, gente cercana a ellos comenzarían a preguntarse donde estarían y de tratarse un pedido de ayuda del Digimundo, las posibilidades de tener que irse en ese instante provocando un sabor amargo a sus familias, era algo que Koji preferiría evitar.

-¡Váyanse! ¡Es peligroso!

De repente, los chicos oyeron alguien gritar en la distancia y notaron que eran personas que corrían en dirección hacia ellos, aterrados, intentando huir de algo que provocaba explosiones no muy lejos de ahí. Una columna de humo era una mala señal. Ignoraron a los que parecían ser operarios y estos tampoco se detuvieron por ellos, simplemente corrieron para alejarse del monstruo que los perseguía.

-¿De que corren? -Dijo Takuya.

-¡Pronto lo averiguaremos! -Dijo Koichi antes de estar suficientemente cerca de la nube de polvo como para ver una enorme sombra moverse en ella. Notaron alas y brazos, al menos dos pares y un par de brillantes y atemorizantes ojos rojos que se fijaron en ellos.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! -Se detuvieron y el suelo tembló bajo las pisadas de la bestia que ahora se acercaba a ellos, por lógica, sintieron miedo pero lucharon contra este sentimiento, después de todo, habían estado en peores situaciones-¡Vamos, sal de una vez!

-¡Por el amor de dios, Takuya, deja de animarlo o moriremos rápidamente! -Koji grito, sorprendido por lo inconsciente que Takuya algunas veces podía llegar a hacer solo para acelerar las cosas.

Un rugido potente emergió del polvo y luego, le siguió un par de brazos, luego alas, cuernos, patas de diferentes formas, llegándose a asemejar cuando un niño tomaba diferentes partes de muñecos y las unía en una. Esa criatura no tenia sentido, ni siquiera parecía un digimon a pesar de que los tres reconocieran miembros de algunos digimons en el; los ojos de la bestia brillaron, esta abrió la boca y una bola de energía se formo antes de salir disparada como rayo hacia el trió, logrando esquivar el ataque saltando hacia un lado pero sin posibilidades de poder levantarse. La bestia volvió a rugir y abrió de nuevo las fauces con intenciones de atacar de nuevo, cuando de repente, Takuya tuvo una idea y se levanto rápidamente y sacudió las manos en el aire, intentando llamar su atención.

-¡Oye, bestia! ¿Nos quieres? ¡Pues, ven por mí!

Echo a correr en sentido contrario, rogando a que ese digimon lo siguiera y no se quedara con sus amigos. Esperaba que ellos supieran que debían hacer.

-¡Takuya! -Grito Koichi y Koji iba a seguirle el ejemplo pero una ráfaga de viento los distrajo, era la bestia que emprendía vuelo en dirección de donde su amigo había salido corriendo -¡No!

-Mierda, ese idiota hará que lo maten -Mascullo Koji, llegando al límite de su paciencia. Se levanto, aun desorientado, e intento seguirlo pero, se detuvo al ver una figura pasar por su lado a una increíble velocidad que no le dio tiempo de ver de que se trataba y miro a su hermano que se veía igual de perplejo que él -¿Qué demonios…?

-Es Zephyrmon.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas seguro? ¡Es imposible! ¡No tenemos nuestros digivices!

-Nosotros no -acoto Koichi, mirando en dirección a donde Takuya había huido-, pero Zoe si.

Entonces, Koji lo entendió. Zoe había sido la única en, aparentemente, llegar a la estación y tal vez esa figura que ahora volaba a lo lejos, era ella transformada con el Digi Spirit Bestia del Viento. Tenia sentido, tenia demasiado sentido y él lo sabia, sin embargo, eso confirmaba sus miedos; el Digimundo los necesitaba de nuevo.

-Oigan, ¿necesitan que los lleven?

 ** _~-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-~_**

Takuya corría lo mas que podía, sentía a ese digimon detrás de él, peligrosamente pisándole los talones, los pulmones le quemaban y las piernas por igual, pero no podía detenerse, debía alejarlo de Koji y Koichi y ganar tiempo hasta que el resto (o algo) llegase a rescatarlos. Pensó en lo ridículo que sonaba pero tenia esperanzas. También pensó en lo estúpido que había sido por lanzarse a hacer un plan tan suicida como ese, claramente era una de las desventajas de ser impulsivo cuando se trataba de proteger a sus amigos, la imagen de su derrota ante Duskmon le vino a la mente.

- _No, eso no se repetirá aquí_ _-_ pensó-, _aquí moriré si me atrapa. Debo alejarlo hasta que vengan, ellos vendrán, lo presiento._

Vivir en el mundo de los humanos no era igual que hacerlo en el Digimundo, tener la suerte de volver luego de pensar que había muerto frente al Guerrero corrupto que poseía a Koichi era un milagro que no tenia el lujo de tener, aquí mueres y no regresas. No te conviertes en huevo y esperas a nacer con todos tus datos renovados, no eran seres digitales, esta era la realidad y en la realidad solo mueres una vez. Takuya era consciente de que su plan era realmente estúpido.

-¡No puedes huir, te atrapare y te devorare, Guerrero del Fuego! -Una voz provino del digimon y Takuya apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar sobre su hombro antes de ver una luz dirigirse a él, salto a un lado y rodó por la gravilla tras la explosión -¡Levántate, conviértete y lucha!

Levanto la cabeza y frente a el, su fin se encontraba. Un rayo igual de despampanante a una estrella lo ilumino y pensó en lo irónico de esa comparación, pronto, el prácticamente seria una estrella compuesta de polvo y olvido, quemando su vida hasta la muerte. Su aventura acabaría allí y sin la posibilidad de proteger al mundo que lo acogió y donde descubrió partes de su persona que jamás creyó tener; era una pena.

- _Tal vez me lo merezco por no pensar._

Estas ultimas palabras se marcaron en su mente cual fuego y una extraña vacilación lo inquieto, reconoció el deja vu y una parte suya le dijo que no seria la primera vez.

Arrebatado de la realidad, Takuya no fue consciente de que el poderoso ataque se dirigía hacia el, sino hasta el último segundo y cerró los ojos, como si esperara que un escudo apareciera mágicamente. En cambio, una figura alada salto frente a él, salvándolo.

El cambio en el aire y una explosión a su derecha lo hicieron abrir los ojos y observo atónito a su salvador, Zephyrmon. Estaba que rebosaba de emoción, él lo había predicho, ellos vendrían. _Ellos vendrían._

Zephyrmon lanzo otro ataque. Kimeramon, el digimon mutado de diferentes digimons según le había dicho Bokomon, había logrado infiltrarse hacia el mundo de los Humanos con un propósito del todo no claro, pero había una certeza de que su objetivo era hallar a los Guerreros Legendarios. Zoe no tuvo mucho tiempo para cuestionar cuando este digimon apareció no lejos de la estación de Shibuya y sin dudar un instante, tomo su digivice y a su compañera y se lanzaron a detenerlo, esperanzada de que no llegase hasta sus amigos antes que ella.

-Demonios, perdí demasiado tiempo -dijo Zephyrmon.

-¿Otro guerrero? ¡Bien, matare dos pájaros de un tiro y así el circulo se romperá! El amo estará mas que complacido -dijo Kimmeramon, retomando vuelo.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Lo lamento, guerrero pero me temo que esa información es confidencial para ti-un impacto de luz lo golpeo y lo hizo colapsar, logrando interrumpir lo que decía y justo ante de que Zephyrmon aprovechara la oportunidad un par de figuras aparecieron saltando frente a ella.

-¡Kendogarurumon, Kaiserleomon, donde estas los chicos! -Exclamo consternada.

-Oh, Zoe, nos ofendes que no puedas reconocernos -bromeo Kaiserleomon y eso fue suficiente para Zephyrmon. Sonrió aliviada de ver que sus amigos seguían igual de siempre, aun en situaciones de riesgo.

-¡Oh, mas de los Guerreros! ¡Más fácil, más fácil, mi trabajo será más fácil y el amo estará más que satisfecho! -Kimeramon soltó una risa escalofriante que perpetro en el corazón de los chicos y los hizo sentir una cruda inseguridad por escasos segundos, incluyendo a Takuya que intentaba recuperarse de ese repentino ataque de dolor y que ahora, solo podía observar la batalla sin posibilidades de transformarse.

 ** _~-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-~_**

-¡Adiós Mama!

-¡Que tengas un lindo día de escuela cariño!

Cerró la puerta y la alegría estallo en su ya no tan pequeño cuerpo, Tomy podía literalmente saltar del júbilo hasta la escuela pues este era su primer año en secundaria, cosa que en el fondo lo aterraba. Era un nuevo mundo que se abría ante él y las palabras sabias de sus amigos venían acompañadas de nerviosismo:

 _-_ _Así que, recuerda bien, Tomy, si llegas desvelado un día a la escuela luego de una larga noche de jugar videojuegos, solo debes sentarte en la parte de atrás, ponerte unas gafas de bromista ¡y listo! Nadie notara que estas durmiendo._

 _-_ _¡Deja de darle malos consejos, Takuya!_

 _-_ _¡En realidad, es una buena idea!_

 _-_ _¿Lo ves, Koji? Jp también lo ha hecho._

 _-_ _Eso no significa que debas seguir su ejemplo._

 _-_ _Zoe, vamos, ¿no me digas que jamás lo has intentado?_

 _-_ _¿Pues tu que crees, idiota? ¡Yo si me tomo en serio mis horas de sueño!_

¿Qué seria su vida sin ese grupo tan escandaloso y poco convencional? A estas alturas, y luego de casi 6 años de amistad, era ridículo hacerse esa pregunta pues no tenía intenciones de dejarlos ir; a pesar de que a veces su hermano no viera con buenos ojos sus "amistades" pero, Tomy no podía culparlo por sentir tal preocupación, mas bien, era una respuesta lógica si él fuese el mayor y presenciara, sin comprender, como su hermano menor de un día para el otro comenzara a relacionarse con otros niños mayores a él con tanta facilidad tras ser considerado un pequeño niño llorón y consentido toda su vida.

Sin mencionar, que concederle el beneficio de la duda a su hermano era beneficioso si es que quería mantener en secreto su increíble aventura en el Digimundo.

 _-_ _Pero, ¿vale la pena pasar el resto de mi vida ocultando algo que pueda alejarme de Yutaka?_

Habían interrogantes que siempre darían vueltas por su cabeza por mas que luchara por mantenerse ocupado y presente en aspectos mas importantes y concisos, pero Tomy sabia en el fondo que solo estaba engañándose. El día en que todo fuese inevitable, en el que no hubiera mas excusas, mentiras o secretos llegaría y solo habría un chico al desnudo frente al mundo, expuesto de sus engaños y secretos, listo a ser juzgado y castigado.

-¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Ya actuó igual que Koji! -Se dijo Tomy, exaltado por lo oscuros y profundo que se habían vuelto sus pensamientos. Ser adolescente seguía siendo un terreno desconocido para el mas pequeño de los elegidos para portar los Espíritus Digitales.

Y el asunto, solo empeoraría, tras recibir un mensaje de auxilio.

Un fuerte espíritu samaritano brillo en su ser. No podía negarse a ayudar, no después de todo lo ocurrido, lo bueno, lo malo, lo doloroso; el había hecho una promesa que no estaba dispuesto a quebrantar solo por indiferencia pre adolescente. Tomy Himi no era así y no se transformaría en un egoísta. No, jamás se transformaría en una versión vacía y conformista que habita de forma indiscriminada, abarrotada y lineal quemando aquellos valores y creencias que en un tiempo hizo a la humanidad avanzar, él no seria esa clase de humano y sabía que sus amigos, tampoco lo serian.

 _-_ _¡Confió en ellos! ¡Takuya, todos, ellos jamás dirán que no!_

 _ **~-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-~**_

-¡Zephyrmon! -Grito KaiserLeomon manteniendo la carga de sus cañones a la espera del ataque de la Digimon del Viento en una idea rápida de combinarlos, mientras, Kendogarurumon distraía a Kimeramon que, exitosa-mente, se había alejado de las vías y ahora vagaba por plena ciudad de Tokio.

-¡Si, hagamoslo! -Sin perder tiempo, ella se posiciono en su lugar, voló sobre KaiserLeomon, aguardando por la señal de Koji.

Frente a ellos, pero dándoles las espalda, Kendogarurumon mantenía la atención de Kimmeraron exclusivamente sobre el y no había sido una tarea sencilla en tal abarrotada ciudad llena de humanos que no comprendían que sucedía entre estas bestias que habían aparecido de la nada misma, corrían despavoridas como gallinas en un gallinero invadido por un zorro; el caos era inminente y solo empeoraba a cada segundo pues el enemigo parecía no tener respiro.

-¿Eso es todo? Vaya, pero si eres un enemigo mediocre -Kendogarurumon disfrazaba sus palabras de confianza entre palabras entrecortadas por la fatiga y las evidentes heridas en su cuerpo; estaba al limite, no luchar por mas de seis años en su forma bestia era todo reto pero eso no significara que se rendiría. Aunque, Kimeramon tenía opiniones diferentes.

-¡Pero mírate! ¡Dan lastima! ¡Son una farsa, Los Guerreros Legendarios son solo unos chiquillos! ¡Morirán y su mundo caerá! -La bestia exclamo en un alarido de locura, riendo a estruendos que provocaron a Kendogarurumon chistar la lengua de disgusto.

-Por favor que alguien lo calle.

-¿Podemos quedarnos con ese honor?

La voz de proveniente de Zephyrmon llamo la atención de ambos pero antes de que Kimeramon tuviera oportunidad de atacarlos, un proyectil de energía oscura y pilares de plasma que lo contenía lo ataco, envolviéndolo en una torre oscura y desde el interior, Kimeramon gritaba del dolor. Instantes después, el ataque se disipo y la bestia yacía envuelta en un grueso anillo de datos teñidos de violeta. Datos corruptos, recordó Zephyrmon aquello que Bokomon le había dicho antes de la pelea y se acerco, Digivice en mano para recolectarlos.

El par de gemelos aun convertidos se acerco al lugar del impacto a verificar que todo había acabado.

-Era un oponente fuerte -comento Kendogarurumon.

-Me pregunto ¿Cuál era su intención aquí? Los digimons jamás habían cruzado el portal que conecta ambos mundos -murmuro KaiserLeomon antes de brillar y retomar la forma de Koichi-, creí que era imposible cruzar.

-Al parecer estábamos equivocados -dijo Zephyrmon, siguiendo el ejemplo del mayor de los gemelos y retornando a su forma humana.

Kendogarurumon levanto la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno y el mismo sentimiento preocupante en su pecho seguía allí.

~- ** _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-~_**

Finalmente, la oleada de dolor había cesado pero Takuya había quedado relegado del resto de sus amigos en la pelea, maldecía haber perdido momentáneamente la conciencia, sin siquiera detenerse a preguntar ¿Qué era ese dolor y porque ahora? Carecía de tiempo e interés, debía reunirse con sus amigos y ver una columna de humo a la distancia, camuflándose en la noche, lo preocupaba.

Se resolvió a ir a pesar de sentir ese dolor penetrante aun en sus huesos, busco una manera de salir de las vías e integrarse a la ciudad, cosa que fue sencilla, pues, un para nada disimulado camino de destrucción le daba esa oportunidad. Solo debía caminar con cuidado por entre los escombros y buscar a sus amigos, parecía fácil.

Pero antes de llegar al inicio de la descendiente montaña de destrozos una chispa exploto en el aire, cambiando la sensación de la misma y dándole a la vez, un mal presentimiento de algo oscuro detrás de la ahora grieta de datos que se abría frente a él, superándolo en tamaño, se acercaba.

 _-_ _Guerrero del Fuego, eres demasiado fácil de encontrar._

La voz que emergía de allí lo hizo congelar en su lugar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Takuya sintió el pavor y la desesperanza en su corazón tan pesado que dudo que alguien llegase a tiempo a rescatarlo.


	4. El General

¡Muy bien, otro capitulo!

No tengo mucho que decir al respecto, solo que espero que lo disfruten ;)

* * *

Takuya no miro atrás y simplemente corrió por entre los escombros, evitando tropezar con sus tiritantes piernas, a la vez que una figura imponente, cubierto de pies a cabeza de pesada armadura negra, con capa roja hondeando al viento en la fresca noche y cuya afilada espada lo seguía no muy lejos, pero no se veía con prisa, sino mas bien, con un paso tranquilo pero firme, pues, en el fondo, este caballero oscuro que atravesó el portal (momentos atrás) sabía que su misión no tomaría mucho tiempo.

Porque, esta vez, tenía a la presa correcta.

En cambio, Takuya sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, el enemigo estaba detrás de él y aun esa pesadez en su corazón no se marchaba y no lo haria hasta ver a su perseguidor derrotado; el inconveniente aquí era que no había rastros de sus amigos y las calles estaban desiertas tras los ataques. Estaba completamente a su merced.

 _-¡Demonios, debo encontrar a los demás! -_ _Dio un gran salto hacia el suelo y rodo para amortiguar su caída y siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás._ Pero, cayó de bruces y noto que una mano oscura, emergente de las sombras, sujetaba su pie y no le tomo mucho descubrir que dicha sombra era la extensión de su perseguidor que a pocos pasos de él, lo observaba a contraluz de las luces urbanas a punto de morir. El corazón le palpitaba como nunca en su vida y los oídos le martilleaban como una estampida de elefantes enardecidos corriendo en círculos dentro de su cabeza; se tuvo que recordar como respirar o pasaría a los brazos de la oscuridad –Tu…–

-No importa a donde vayas, guerrero del fuego, siempre te encontrare y te atrapare -dijo el caballero en una voz profunda y serena, al tiempo que levantaba su espada y los ojos de Takuya se abrían asombrados, ante la inminente idea de que su fin sucedería en ese instante.

Revivir ese momento en que el tiempo se detiene y la oscuridad lo rodea, susurrándole que no se preocupara, que todo pasaría, que todo lo malo acabaría, era más que un vivido e intenso deja vú. A estas alturas, debería estar acostumbrado, pensó Takuya. Pero, uno jamás está preparado para enfrentarse a la muerte por más que lo mentalizara; era un hecho, bien lo confirmaba ahora. Sin embargo, de nuevo, aquella inquietud en su pecho de que esto se repetiría de alguna forma lo tranquilizo, sin siquiera percibir si saldría de esto vivo. Repetir este episodio cercano a la muerte revivía viejas dudas.

- _Espera…esto, esto ¿significa que moriré de nuevo?_

La espada bajo más rápido de lo que espetó. El golpe, de alguna forma, no llego. Takuya sintió calor, un acongojante pero vigorizante vendaval de exaltación que termino por arder hasta el polvo esas dudas. Al menos, por ahora.

Abrió los ojos (que no recordaba haber cerrado) y una abrasadora luz naranja lo cubría como escudo, le tomo unos segundos comprender la situación incluso después de que esa masa ardiente desapareciera y revelara a su enemigo con la cabeza dirigida hacia algo (o alguien) detrás suyo.

Aturdido por tantas emociones que no sabía interpretar, el adolescente oyó los pasos a sus espaldas y sin saber cómo o porque, una presencia armoniosa, intensa y tranquilizadora lo hizo recuperar el aliento. Se volvió al oír una voz que traía consigo no solo salvación, sino, recuerdos de tiempos remotos:

-Me parece que te diriges a la persona equivocada.

El caballero callo unos instantes y dijo -Me temo que te equivocas, Antiguo Guerrero del Fuego Agunimon, no es a ti quien busco ahora, necesito al chico. Así que -apunto la espada hacia el recién llegado-, ¿serias tan amable de retirarte o tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza?

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo -flamas estallaron en sus manos y levanto los puños-. Hey, Takuya, ¿no te molesta si hablamos luego, si?

Las palabras pendían de la punta de la lengua de Takuya pero su silencio era signo de aun estar confundido y Agunimon, su antiguo compañero digimon, el espíritu humano del fuego con el que peleo incontables batallas y que durante meses estuvo a su lado en forma simbólica; lo tomo una afirmación y se lanzo hacia la batalla de protegerlo de ese misterioso caballero de capa carmesí que podía confundirse fácilmente, bajo la luz de las luces urbanas con la armadura del digimon legendario.

Era una escena irreal, cualquiera que le dijese horas atrás que esto llegaría a suceder, Takuya se hubiese reído en su cara por sonar tan descabellado pero ahora, allí estaba, presenciando esa batalla donde hierro y fuego colisionaban y las chispas no dejaban de saltar emocionadas por las fuerzas opuestas.

Se hallaba demasiado perdido y aturdido y eso no era propio de su persona. Debía sacudir esa terrible confusión que bien había aprendido en el pasado que de nada servía y saltar a socorrer al digimon de armadura de fuego, pues, él también era un guerrero. Takuya noto que ya no había ataduras que lo detuvieran y se incorporo, notando algo caliente en sus bolsillos, era su teléfono que brillaba como las brasas. Aquel recuerdo del primer viaje en Trailmon en que experimento la fuerza de un digimon y la entrega de su digivice se repetía.

 **[...]**

Agunimon evadió la estocada y lanzo una patada que fue bloqueada por la espada del caballero, ambos se miraron entre si y diferentes emociones se cruzaron por sus espíritus. Preocupación. Flagelo. Cólera. Ambos tenían motivos para llevar esa pelea hasta el límite de su capacidad. Sin embargo, se separaron al oír estática recorrer el aire hacia ellos y Agunimon sonrió al reconocer el rayo que acababa de impactar el suelo.

-Veo que el resto de tu camaradería ha llegado -observo el digimon de la espada hacia la distancia como dos figuras volaban hacia allí.

-¿Qué acaso te pone nervioso?

-¿Nervioso? -El caballero rio-, en lo más mínimo.

-Pues deberías -reparo Beetlemon tras aterrizar, seguido de Zephyrmon-. Takuya, será mejor que-

-Lo deje atrás, aparentemente, este tipo lo quiere -irrumpió Agunimon y agrego-, lo cual me tiene intrigado.

La mirada afilada y punzante del digimon se fijo sobre el caballero sin nombre y eso basto para contagiar el ánimo a sus camaradas que no tardaron en tomar posiciones de ataque. El misterioso digimon no dijo palabra alguna ni movió un musculo, simplemente los observo, con perspicacia y burda apreciación de sus enemigos, él prefería acabarlos de una vez, con un golpe siquiera pero viéndose en la situación de haberse desviado de su misión original, solo le quedaba seguir el plan alternativo. Escapar.

Y no porque fuese un cobarde, sino, porque era un soldado fiel.

-¡Oye, cabeza de Cthulhu! ¿¡Me buscabas!?

Todos oyeron a Takuya a espaldas del gran digimon de armadura, agitando un brazo en el aire y algo encerrado en sus puños. Agunimon no tardo en reconocer el aparato-scanner y tampoco, las llamas de determinación en los ojos de su portador.

-¡Agunimon! ¡¿Estás listo, ya sabes?! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos! -Exclamo Takuya. Entonces, el digivice brillo y un radiante anillo de datos apareció en su otra mano, al igual que alrededor de su compañero digital.

-¡Ya era hora! ¡Tú siempre atrasado, ¿eh, Takuya?!

-¡Dejen de parlotear y ya solo háganlo! -Zephyrmon levanto la voz, exasperada.

Ambos suspiraron exageradamente con resignación. En cambio, el digimon misterioso, continuaba observando sin soltar palabra alguna, más que satisfecho de que su oponente hubiese aparecido pero desilusionado de tener que dejarlo ir con las palabras en la boca.

-¡Ok, hagámoslo! -Una vez más, Takuya alzo el digivice en alto.

-Me temo que lo dejaremos para otra ocasión –anuncio su perseguidor, y luego, pensó para sí – _Después de todo, finalmente te encontré, sacrificio._

Ahora, era la espada la que estaba en lo alto y antes de que alguno hiciera algo un portal rajado en la nada del espacio se abrió, humo negro brotaba de él y una sensación congelante para los huesos desconcertó a los guerreros. El general de un vasto ejercito oscuro, nacido desde las entrañas del basurero digital y creado con solo el propósito de destruir, avanzo con ímpetu, más que regocijado en la idea de que su simple presencia hacia paralizar a sus enemigos que no se movieron de sus lugares hasta que el desapareció en la noche.

 **~-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-~**

-Eres patético.

-¿Ah?

-Lo que oíste, eres patético y estúpido.

-Koji…-

-Shh, déjalo continuar.

-…-

-Esto es ridículo.

-Tenías una tarea, una simple tarea Agunimon y lo arruinaste.

-Siendo justos, ese sujeto se marcho. Así. Sin más. Desapareció. No fue mi culpa; vamos Beetlemon, Kazemon, díganles.

El guardián del trueno y la portadora del aire prefirieron que su silencio hablara por ellos.

-Admítelo Agunimon, lo arruinaste.

-¡Juro que vuelves a decirme que lo arruine y te convierto en fósil!

-Chicos, podrían…ya saben, ¿bajar el volumen de la voz?

Silencio se materializo.

Ahora, los 5 reunidos, 10 si incluían a los digimons, todos dentro de los digivices; a la espera de un tren que los llevara a casa en plan de no llamar mucho la atención, debatían todo lo extraño sucedido hasta ahora.

-Retomando el tema -prosiguió Takuya-, ¿Qué demonios sucede? Es decir, es genial volver a verlos y todo eso, pero… ¿Qué demonios sucede ahora en el Digimundo?

-¿Quién era ese tipo de la armadura? -Se apresuro a preguntar Jp.

-¿Acaso Lucemon volvió? O, ¿es algo mucho peor sucediendo? -Añadió Tomy y por primera vez, todos consideraban esa opción, inclusive Koji que durante todo este tiempo la negaba rotundamente. El silencio retomo.

-No y si, si eso responde tu pregunta -dijo Loewemon.

-Y hablando del sujeto de la armadura, pues -prosiguió Agunimon, sombría su voz y preocupante las noticias que daría-, no hay mucho que sepamos de él.

 _"Al principio, fue algo aislado, un incidente menor que se propago más rápido de lo que nuestro confianza nos dejaba ver y de pronto, teníamos digimons corrompidos, contados por miles y miles, amenazando con atacar y desperdigar odio y caos. Y lo hicieron. No se midieron y Los Ángeles ya no podían controlar la situación. Nosotros estuvimos fuera del fuego de la batalla por mucho tiempo y nos costó más volver a acostumbrarnos, aun habiendo pasado mucho tiempo desde su partida. Entonces, cuando creíamos que peor no podía ponerse esta treta, él apareció en el norte, luego de una cruzada y fue allí, que los rumores crecieron sin límites."_

-¿Rumores? -Pregunto Zoe.

-Si, rumores.

Las puertas se abrieron e intentaron confundirse con la gente, esperando volver a sentir cierta tranquilidad y despreocupación a pesar de lo sucedido y del relato. Sin más, Agunimon continuo:

 _"Nadie sabe donde comenzó o quien lo esparció al principio, ni siquiera sabemos en qué momento llego hasta nuestros oídos y aun así, se expandió a cada rincón como la peste; rápida e intensamente. Se decía que había puertas que llevaban a otros lugares y poderes tan oscuros que ni el mismo Lucemon por si solo pudiera enfrentar. Los mitos sobre Dracmon se hicieron más fuertes que en el pasado, pero, no fue aquello los que nos preocupo._

 _Nos tomo tiempo pero, pudimos escarbar en lo más profundo de nuestra historia como mundo y al parecer, la presencia de Lucemon y su inevitable descenso a la codicia y poder solo era la punta del iceberg, si quieren ponerlo en palabras que ustedes comprendan"_

- _Lucemon_ _-_ pensó Koji - _; entonces, mis instintos estaban en lo cierto_

-Sigo confundido -dijo Jp, cruzado mezquinamente de brazos.

-Zoe, tú fuiste la primera en reunirte con ellos, tú debes saber más que nosotros -expuso Koichi y ella asintió, tensa.

-No es mucho más que lo que Agunimon dice, pues no tuvimos mucho tiempo antes de que Kimeramon atacara -dijo-, pero, lo que comprendí es que, Lucemon era una entidad individual pero… ¡Por dios!

-¿Qué sucede? -Sus amigos pronto se tensaron al oír la preocupación en voz de Zoe. Ella pretendía retomar camino hacia la puerta apenas el tren parara.

-¡Bokomon y Neemon! Por dios, los olvide en la estación luego del ataque, debo-

-No te preocupes por ellos -dijo Kazemon con calma-, de seguro deben estar de regreso con Worm. En todo caso, lo mejor serán que se calmen y continuemos con esto en la mañana…-

 **[...]**

El camino a casa fue confuso y ligero. Podía describirse como tener la cabeza llena de nubes, flotante, sin rumbo y sin estabilidad, ninguna idea anclada y nada concreto para que pensar pero a la vez, sentirse completamente pesado. El pensamiento de Takuya se hallaba completamente tomado por aquella impertinente preocupación de querer saber que significaba aquel dolor punzante en su pecho. Ocurrida una vez, no sería algo preocupante, inclusive dos, pero tres veces consecutivas en una noche, seguida de un misterioso digimon que quería atraparlo; no era algo que se pudiera pasar por alto. Sin embargo, aun tenía la extraña sensación de que necesitaría conocer mejor la situación para comprender a que se debía aquella dolencia. Abandono la posibilidad de preguntarle a Agunimon. Pero aun así, tras tanta preocupación, no podía evitar sentirse regocijado con la bendición de volver a ver a su compañero, aun en estas circunstancias.

-Sabes, pese a todo esto -dijo pasando bajo las farolas en el trayecto a casa-, es bueno volver a verlos.

-Lo mismo digo, aunque, no creo llegar a acostumbrarme a tu mundo -respondió Agunimon-. Tiene toda esta tecnología que es más que interesante para nosotros, pero, es tan extraño.

-Bueno, así nos sentimos nosotros cuando llegamos al Digimundo por primera vez, debía tocarlos a ustedes ahora.

Ambos se rieron y el clima de la conversación se aligero, por bien de Takuya y Agunimon, y permaneció así hasta que el joven adolescente llego a casa y se gano una reprimenda cortesía de su madre por aparecer a estas horas de la noche.

-¡El centro es un caos y tu dando vueltas por allí perdiendo el tiempo! ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti?

-Ya, no es para tanto, estoy bien -dijo Takuya, ya a medio camino a su cuarto por las escaleras, deseaba poder hablar más con Agunimon sobre ciertas cosas. Shinya, su hermano menor, asomaba la cabeza por la abertura de su cuarto, ubicada junto al de Takuya.

-Apuesto a que te estabas viendo con una chica -esbozo una burlesca sonrisa el niño de ahora 13 años.

-Metete en tus asuntos, Shinya.

-¡Entonces si tienes novia!

Prefiriendo no comenzar una pelea con su hermano, Takuya cerró la puerta de su habitación y se reclino sobre la misma, sintiendo todo el cansancio consumiendo su cuerpo. _Y apenas era el primer día_ , se atrevió a pensar.

 **~-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-~**

-Ahora que lo dices, ¿Qué sucede con el resto de los Digi-Spirits?

Koji observo a su hermano, tumbado de espaldas en la calma y con su digivice en alto, claramente digiriéndose a Loewemon. Debió admitir que esa era una pregunta que no se había pasado por su cabeza y que ahora alimentaba su curiosidad.

-Bueno, ustedes saben que ellos no les pertenecen a nadie -respondió Loewemon.

-Aun no -añadió Lobomon y de inmediato, capto la atención de los gemelos.

-¿A qué te refieres que aun no? ¿Hay otros chicos como nosotros? ¡Debemos encontrarlos entonces! -Dijo Koji, con aparato en mano.

La simple idea de que hubiese una posibilidad de no ser los únicos, esta ocasión, y de poder obtener una oportunidad de aumentar su fuerza en número, significaba que lo que estuviese sucediendo, podría no ser un reto tan difícil y arriesgado como la última vez.

-Es preferible que aun no, después de todo, debamos esperar a que encuentren a sus compañeros.

-¿Compañeros? -Repitió Koichi, intrigado.

-El resto de los Digi-spirits vinieron con nosotros-

 _"Todos nos embarcamos hacia aquí en el Trailmon pero siendo nosotros 6 los únicos con compañeros, válgase la redundancia, el resto tuvo que seguir sus propios caminos y encontrar a sus compañeros humanos. En este momento, Mercurymon, Ranamon, Arbormon y Grumblemon andan en la búsqueda de chicos iguales a ustedes que puedan unirse a defender al Digimundo y su mundo sin dudarlo."_

-Y, ustedes no sabrán…ya saben, ¿Quiénes son estos chicos? -El mayor de los gemelos vacilo-, es decir, ¿no saben donde están ellos ahora?

-Gracias al cielo, no -Lobomon no evito soltar un graznido y Loewemon rio por su actitud.

-No lo culpen, Grumblemon había estado todo el viaje inquieto sobre quien sería su compañero y no dejaba de decir que esperaba que fuese alguien fuerte y no una "niñita".-

-Honestamente, espero que siga perdido un tiempo más.

-¿Y qué hay del resto? -Dijo Koichi.

-Mercurymon es el único que me inquieta.

-¿Hay una razón especifica de porque? -Pregunto Koji, sentándose junto a su hermano que permanecía acostado.

No hubo respuesta inmediata.

-Digamos que -fue Loewemon quien hablo luego -es una situación complicada. Creemos que él ni siquiera este en este país.

 **~-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-~**

Klayndemon marchaba con destino al salón del Trono, ignorando a todo aquel que se cruzara por su camino e intentara interrogarlo sobre su última misión. El solo le debía cuantas a un solo digimon. Daemon. Su amo y Señor.

Sin embargo, se encontró a la sombra de un indeseado visitante sentado allí, una pierna sobre el apoya brazos y su fiel pistola "Berenjena" colgando de su mano. Tal insolencia lo sacaba de quicio, aun así, se controlo.

-Klayn -saludo Beelzemon con una mueca en su rostro.

-Lord, es una sorpresa verlo aquí, aunque no grata.

-¿Mmm? -Se enderezo en el trono cubierto de sombras, Beelzemon se torno serio -¿Qué acaso buscabas a "Papi"? El no está en casa y no volverá por ahora.

Klayndemon no respondió, simplemente ingreso a la habitación y se quedo en medio del salón, bañado a medias sombras, luz que cortaba el aire tras los ventanales y el cielo marchito y desteñido de aquella are particular que no tenía ubicación en los mapas del Digimundo. El Área Oscura era su nombre.

Su capa, de igual tono con la alfombra que dividía la sala y guiaba hasta el trono que ahora Beelzemon usurpaba gracias a que su dueño estaba ausente, no se agitaba como cuando caminaba. Su figura estática lo observo, siendo indescriptible su rostro para Beelzemon, escondido tras la máscara.

-Pensé que andarías paseando en aquel cacharro tuyo -dijo Klayndemon tras meditar en silencio sus palabras y Beelzemon chisto, malhumorado-. Así que, dime, ¿Qué pretendes hacer aquí mientras mi Señor no está?

-Asuntos de la realeza, son cosas que no te incumben, General.

\- Son de incumbencia mía si es que pretendes poseer un ejército, no es muy sensato liderar huestes que desconocen porque arriesgan sus vidas, ¿Qué acaso no piensas, mi querido Lord? O ¿será cierto lo que el resto de los Demon Lords dicen sobre ti? ¿Qué eres impulsivo y suicida? -Beelzemon se levanto de golpe, provocado por la impertinencia y condescendiente actitud de un digimon que el suponía, debía respetarlo.

Ambos se miraron de frente y sostuvieron las miradas de forma tal que el aire era irrespirable para terceros, de estar presentes y pensaban lo irritantemente inútil y obstinado era el otro.

Pasos se oyeron a través de ecos hasta allí pero ellos lo ignoraron por mantener la concentración en una batalla silenciosa de egos que Lilithmon pondría fin por el bien de su cordura.

-¡Oigan, oigan par de idiotas! -Entro al salón a viva voz sin intenciones de pasar desapercibida y avanzo, contorneando las caderas, hasta quedar en medio de ambos aun separados por varios metros entre si-. Aun tendrán tiempo para matarse pero hasta que no nos dejen de ser útiles, guárdense las garras, señoritas. ¡Beelzemon, ¿Qué demonios haces allí?! ¡Baja de una vez, cabeza hueca!

-Como tú digas, Lilithmon, ¡solo ya cállate, ¿quieres mujer?!

Fundiéndose la pistola a la espalda, este marcho hacia la puerta no sin antes dirigir una mirada de recelo al General del Ejercito de las Sombras y mano derecha del más poderoso de ellos.

-Lárgate de una vez, demonios -renegó Lilithmon y largo un suspiro irritante-, ¿Por qué tiene que hacer todo tan difícil?

-En eso está la diversión, mi querida -dijo antes de desaparecer.

- _Algún día tendré tu cabeza en mi espada._

Klayndemon se dio la libertad de pensar lo que se había convertido en un anhelo, esperaba, alcanzable. Solo que no sabía que él no sería el perpetrador de tal fantasía.


	5. Tiempos de Paz

**¡Hola a todos! Si, he vuelto, tras un largo e innecesario tiempo pero no hay porque hablar de aquello.**

 **Finalmente, acabe con este capitulo que me ha costado horrores, sin mencionar el enorme bloqueo que me causo y del que por suerte, me libre. Y antes de comenzar la lectura, les advierto que debido a problemas con mi maldito Word, es posible que los guiones largos no se aprecien. ¡Maldito Word!**

 **Ya sin mas, lean y disfruten y no olviden de dejar un review, ¡nos vemos!**

* * *

-¡Quiero ir a casa! -Dijo Takuya con los brazos en alto y lanzando un bostezo, sentado en su pupitre y rodeado por los gemelos. La hora del descanso corría y él quería aprovecharla echando una siesta para reponer energías del día anterior.

Koichi le dirigió una mirada a su hermano y este asintió, dándole pie a sus pensamientos -Ehm, ¿Takuya?

-Mmh -un gemido provino de su ya medio encorvado cuerpo sobre la mesa.

-¿Hablaste con Agunimon ayer?

-No -irrumpió dicho digimon, desde el digivice sobre el pupitre-, se supone que haríamos eso, pero el cabeza hueca cayó dormido antes de quitarse los zapatos.

-¡Soy un chico en pleno crecimiento, necesito dormir! -Se excusó su compañero humano.

Agunimon soltó un suspiro -Eres un caso perdido.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo -dijo Koji en apoyo.

-De todas formas, me sorprende que te admires del comportamiento de Takuya -continúo Lobomon.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Graznó el gran digimon del fuego.

-Porque eres igual de estúpido.

-¡Estúpido serás tú!

-¿¡Si, que hay con eso de que somos estúpidos!? -Takuya levanto la cabeza, revivido con una imponente energía que hacia hervir la sangre dentro de sí. Un ardiente sentimiento de arrebato y orgullo los poseyó a ambos. Nadie se reiría de ellos y menos si se trataba de alguien como Koji y Lobomon.

En cambio, los ahora reunidos guerreros de la Oscuridad observaban en plan silencioso el intercambio de palabras, para Koichi era refrescante puesto que extrañaba esta aura de diversión que una vez experimento en el Digimundo. Aunque, claro, era de forma diferente. Antes, no tenían a sus digimons presentes de forma tan física y real como ahora y para ellos, era por igual. Finalmente poder prestarse de manera más eficiente y corpórea a su causa ya no los hacía sentir peso de culpa sobre sus hombros.

Koichi se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos de júbilo hasta que de repente sus cuatro amigos callaron abruptamente, no supo al principio porque hasta que sus oídos captaron un golpe y su atención se volvió hacia la puerta de su salón.

-¿En donde están? -Pesada la voz, por igual de sombría y atemorizante, provino de Miyu Yamamoto, la chica del cabello pelirrojo del salón contiguo y que ahora, de pie y desprendiendo un aura amenazante de proporciones bestiales, posó sus ojos en los tres jóvenes. Estos experimentaron profundo terror.

-¿M-miyu?

-Al tejado. Ahora.

Ordenó, procurando pronunciar cada palabra con el mismo grado de intensidad.

Sin mucho que protestar debido al pavor, los tres chicos obedecieron la orden y la siguieron en silencio. Ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para pronunciar una palabra y correr el riesgo de hacer enfadar a esa chica, que como ya bien comenzaban a comprender en estos años de su vida, hacer enfadar a una mujer eran negocios que podían costarles la vida.

Llegaron hacia el tejado en poco tiempo, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol en su punto máximo. La puerta se cerró tras Koji y los cuatro aguardaron silencio, mirándose a los rostros y el ceño fruncido de Miyu sobresalía por sobre el resto.

-Bien. Finalmente estamos aquí —pronunció ella.

-¿Para qué? -Dijo Takuya, no pudiendo controlar su carácter impulso. De inmediato, se arrepintió al recibir una mirada fiera de Miyu.

-Los reuní aquí porque… _sé su secreto._

El corazón se les detuvo _._ Eso no era posible. _Ella lo sabía._ Debía haber un error, Koji lo pensaba.

-Bien -sonrió, confiado-, dinos ¿Cuál es nuestro secreto?

- _Es cierto, ella debe estar queriendo chantajearnos_ _-_ pensó Koichi, apremiando la astucia de su hermano en tratar de persuadir a esta chica - _.Aunque, ¿Por qué querría chantajearnos?_

- _No tiene sentido_ _-_ pensaba Takuya, por su parte- _, ¿Cómo es posible que lo sepa?_

Miyu se cruzo de brazos y se ruborizo hasta las orejas, detalle que desconcertó a Koji pero que no se dejo ver, necesitaba obtener respuestas.

-Bueno, pues, yo…verán…, demonios ¡ni yo sé cómo explicarlo!

Se cubrió el rostro, cohibida. Así, los tres jóvenes se vieron incapaces de comprender el comportamiento errático de la chica. Sin embargo, los digimons estaban inquietos, en especial Agunimon que no evito hablar desde el digivice.

-Conozco esa presencia -Miyu se sobresalto al oír la profunda voz.

-¿Q-quien dijo eso?

-¿Muchachos? -Respondió una voz femenina, suelta en el aire, y los chicos la reconocieron de inmediato.

-Esa voz, ¿no es…? -Vacilo Takuya.

-Si, es ella -respondió Agunimon.

-Oye ¡Miyu! ¡Sácame de aquí! -Mando la voz. Miyu dudo unos segundos pero de su chaqueta saco un aparato reconocible como digivice, de colores aqua, verde y blanco. Su pantalla brillaba con un símbolo, también, más que familiar.

-¡Hola muchachos!

-Demonios, sabía que era ella -se quejo Agunimon. Takuya incluso podía imaginarse a su compañero estrellar su mano contra su rostro debido al tono.

-¿Ranamon? ¿Pero…? -Balbuceo Koji completamente sorprendido.

-¿Cómo la conoces y como obtuviste eso? -Se adelanto Koichi tratando de examinar el digivice en manos de Miyu, pero, está lo aparto mezquinamente.

-Ah no, primero ustedes me dirán ¿Qué es esto? Ella me lo explico ayer pero no comprendí mucho de lo que dijo -Miyu hizo pucheros, aun avergonzada-, entonces, Ranamon dijo que si los encontraba, ustedes me darían respuestas.

-Claro, todo después de que te desmayaras una vez que me oyeras por primera vez -acusó bromista Ranamon.

-Cualquiera se desmayaría al oírte o verte por primera vez -comento Agunimon, agrio.

-¡Pero ¿Qué dices, chispitas?! ¡Ya decía yo que estar tanto tiempo alejada de ti era demasiado bonito para ser real! -Exclamo irritada la digimon manipuladora del agua.

-Lo mismo decía yo.

Unos chillidos provenientes de Ranamon escaparon del aparato y antes de que el digimon de fuego devolviera un comentario, la pequeña digimon se materializo frente a ellos tras un remolino de datos del digivice.

-¿Así que te crees tan listo, chispitas? ¡Pongámosle fin a esto, aquí y ahora!

-¿Con que quieres guerra, eh?

Ahora fue turno del imponente digimon de armadura roja de aparecer frente a ellos con brazos cruzados y una mortal mirada que haría temblar las piernas de sus enemigos; efecto que no causo resultado alguno en Ranamon, claro esto pues esta se veía decidida y preparada para atacar en cualquier momento. A su vez, los chicos humanos observaban sin decir nada, en parte, para nada sorprendidos aunque Miyu estaba al borde del desmayo, tal como lo delataba su rostro que había adoptado un tono parecido al del papel.

-Koji, sostenme -la voz le tembló mientras se aferró al brazo del menor de los gemelos. Este para nada acostumbrado a la cercanía de una fémina, la sangre se le subió a la cara.

-Esto es demasiado problemático -farfulló.

Lobomon y Lowemon tampoco se hicieron esperar y aparecieron para evitar que se armara una batalla entre Agunimon y Ranamon, mas que listos para abalanzarse sobre el otro en plan de asesinato.

No paso mucho para que Miyu finalmente se desmayara, pálida como un fantasma.

Solo un buen tiempo despues, los cuatro jóvenes se reunían en un círculo, sentados con las piernas cruzadas al mejor estilo indio tras varios intentos de sofocar las llamas de la discordia entre Agunimon y Ranamon, y de lograr que Miyu recobrase el sentido, notándose ya más calmada. Por consiguiente, se decidieron a explicarle con mayor detalle la situación, viéndose en la necesidad de hacerlo debido a que ella portaba un digivice, en este caso, el del agua.

-¡Claro, ya recuerdo ese día! -Exclamo Miyu-. Estaba en casa de mi abuela porque era su cumpleaños cuando recibí un misterioso mensaje en mi teléfono diciendo si quería el jugar para decidir mi destino.

-Así es, al igual que nosotros y otros cientos de niños -le dio la razón Koichi.

-También recuerdo haber ido a la estación de Shibuya y recuerdo que en efecto, había otros niños y otro mensaje me dijo que tomara algún tren de allí, así que lo hice.

-Igual que nosotros -pensó en voz alta Koji.

-Entonces, llegaste ahí y supongo que otro mensaje te dijo que debías volver a casa ¿no es así? —prosiguió Takuya.

-¡Sí! Y la verdad, estaba un poco decepcionada de que tuviera que irme luego de llegar a esta extraña pero increíble estación industrial, que, incluso llegue a considerar quedarme pero la idea de estar sola era aun más aterradora. Simplemente tome el mismo tren y volví a casa -explico Miyu con gran melancolía-. Pase meses pensando "¿Qué habría sido todo eso?" y "¿Qué hubiese pasado si me quedaba como había pensado?" -rió avergonzada-. Creo que al final me convencí de que era una tonta al pensar eso y lo olvide.

Takuya, Koji y Koichi intercambiaron miradas, convencidos de lo mismo. Aquel deseo de permanecer allí y seguir un llamado invisible podría significar que realmente ella estaba destinada a ser una elegida por Ophanimon.

-Oh, vamos cariñito, tal vez paso mucho tiempo pero finalmente ¡estamos juntas, como debe ser! -Salto animada Ranamon, ya dentro del digivice.

-¿Finalmente?

-Te lo explicaremos luego, es una historia larga -dijo amablemente Koichi poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Una larga, larga historia -suspiro Lowemon también dentro del aparato.

-Tal vez sea larga pero ¡Hey! Al fin el grupo se está completando. Eso debe ser algo bueno, ¿no? -Intervino Takuya alentando al grupo, al percibir (especialmente) cierto desanimo alrededor de su mejor amigo y lo comprendía. Tras lo sucedido en el Digimundo, pasaron muchos meses en los que Koichi cargaba consigo la culpa y remordimiento de sus actos y no fue hasta que una noche, Koji fue el hombro en el que su hermano lloro.

- _Sabes que podías confiar en mí desde el principio._

 _-_ _Solo cállate._

 _-_ _Koichi…_ _-_

 _-_ _Solo cállate y abrázame._

También fue aquella la noche en que Koji descubrió que su hermano amaba los abrazos, especialmente viniendo de él. Su madre tras enterarse, comenzó a bromear de ello:

- _Me recuerda cuando en los ultrasonidos el médico me decía "pareciera como si se abrazaran, como si no pudieran vivir sin el otro". Al parecer tenía razón._

Koji no quiso destruir esos buenos recuerdos de su madre con protestas pero tampoco era un entusiasta del contacto físico, mucho menos de los abrazos, sin embargo, con el tiempo y un poco de insistencia por parte de su hermano, se llego a acostumbrar. Pero, mientras menos abrazos, mejor para él.

-Volviendo a lo que nos compete, sería mejor que nos reunamos con el resto lo antes posible, debemos encontrar a los restantes del grupo -sugirió Lobomon, con voz seria, como de costumbre.

-Por casualidad Ranamon, ¿no sabes dónde está Mercurymon? -Pregunto Koji al recordar la conversación de ayer.

Ella estaba a punto de responder cuando, un lejano recuerdo la invadió.

 _"No pueden decir esto a nadie ¿me entendieron?"_

 _"¡¿Por qué, que intentas hacer una vez llegues ahí?!" replico Ranamon._

 _"Mercurymon_ _-_ _"_

 _"No es mi decisión Lowemon, pero les aseguro que hare todo lo posible por encontrarlos en la Tierra. Es una promesa"._

Las palabras de Mercurymon hicieron eco en los recuerdos de Ranamon. Lo mismo pasó con Loewemon, debían mantener el secreto al menos por ahora hasta que su compañero volviera, si es, que regresaba.

-No, no tengo idea en donde esta, ese idiota -esto último salió referido mas para ella que para el resto. No podía evitar sentirse molesta por las actitudes egoístas de Mercurymon, aun si se trataba de algo que los beneficiara, se suponía que eran un equipo y que siempre se apoyaban.

El receso acabo y cada uno retomo a lo suyo, clases de Historia para Koji y Koichi, Arte para Takuya y Miyu debía soportar la peor clase para ella, Matemáticas, con la esperanza de que los muchachos cumplieran con su promesa.

" _-_ _Conocerás al resto, tenemos mucho que explicarte. Además, ¡estoy seguro que Zoe estará feliz de saber que ya no es la única chica!"_

 _¡Esto es tan rápido! ¡Ojala fuese un sueño!_ Miyu deseaba esto pero era tan real que la aterraba, ella no pidió esto y no lo quería, pero, de solo pensar lo egoísta que estaba siendo la hacía sentir como basura. No iba a decir que no, sin embargo, cuidaría sus pasos de ahora en adelante. Y por otra parte, conocer a esta chica Zoe no le parecía tan malo, al menos, no estaría sola en esto.

 ** _~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_**

Saltearse clases no era una afición suya y mucho menos el segundo día, pero, había prioridades más importantes que cubrir y Tomy era consciente de ello, por lo cual no ignoró la petición de Katsuharu y Tepei de encontrarse con él, en el depósito detrás del gimnasio de su escuela durante clases.

Su relación con este par había mejorado considerablemente luego de retornar del Digimundo y a la fecha los podía considerar como partes de su grupo de amigos, a pesar del pasado que compartieron. Se habían ganado incluso un lugar especial y reservado en el grupo de los antiguos guerreros legendarios, o sea, ellos. Un lugar que ni siquiera Chiaki o Terou pudieron jamás llegar a alcanzar debido a que, tras los eventos del Digimundo, ninguno de estos podía reunirse con los chicos cuando la idea de una reunión salía y al parecer, tampoco les afectaba poder verlos. Había pasado más de seis meses de la última vez que había recordado ver a este par. Y si, Tomy los recordaba muy distantes ese día.

Llego al lugar citado y tras procurar que nadie lo siguiera, entró al pequeño edificio, recibiendo de golpe una humareda de polvo en el rostro.

-Oh, este lugar luce viejo -comentó Kumamon.

-Ni que lo digas, jamás he estado aquí -dijo Tomy internándose mas en el lugar oscuro y cubierto de instrumentos de mantenimiento y equipamiento deportivo-. ¿Hola, Tepei, Katsuharu?

-¡Por aquí!

Una voz resonó y el joven adolescente la siguió hasta el fondo, casi escondidos en las sombras encontró al par. Sobresaliendo por su altura, Katsuharu le guiño un ojo y Tepei, unos centímetros más bajo que este le sonrió con ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

-Hey, Tomy.

-Yo los recuerdo a ustedes -dijo de improviso Kumamon y Tomy casi da un salto preocupado de que sus amigos se enteraran.

-¡Oye! ¿No es ese humano al que le robe su digi-spirit aquella vez en los pastizales? -Hablo otra voz, grave y quisquillosa y Katsuharu tomo del bolsillo de su camisa un pequeño objeto.

-¿Qué tú hiciste qué? -Cuestiono el joven.

-Espera -señalo el más pequeño, sorprendido por el aparato en manos de Katsuharu, reconociéndolo de inmediato-, eso es un digivice, no hay dudas. ¿De dónde lo obtuviste?

-¿Estos? -Tepei saco uno similar, excepto con colores terroso, diferentes al morada y bordo del mayor-, los recibimos ayer y bueno, ellos nos dijeron que debían encontrarse con el resto de los guerreros legendarios.

-Entonces, supongo que ustedes poseen a…-

-Yo tengo a un tipo llamado Grumblemon -contesto Katsuharu, inquieto a su respuesta.

-Y yo tengo a Arbormon, aparentemente -añadió Tepei.

-¿Qué hay de Ranamon y Mercurymon? -Salto Kumamon a la conversación, ignorando lo que los jóvenes decían.

-Si supiera no estaríamos en este aprieto ahora mismo -gruño Grumblemon-, además, se supone que ustedes seis estarían juntos.

-No te preocupes por ellos, ustedes eran nuestro problema.

-Por cierto, oímos de un ataque ayer -por fin hablo Arbormon, contrastando la dureza del digimon guerrero de la tierra con su pacifista personalidad.

-Si, nos encontramos con Kimeramon y otro digimon raro con armadura -contesto Tomy.

-Debe ser Klayndemon.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí sin llegar a entender de qué estaba hablando Grumblemon.

-Y, ¿Quién demonios es Klayndemon? -Mascullo Katsuharu.

-¿Qué acaso Agunimon no les dijo nada? Dios, si será un bueno para nada.

-Él es respetable -argumento Arbormon.

-Es un cabeza hueca.

-Al menos tiene mejor temperamento que tu -agrego Kumamon, con una pizca de sarcasmo que bien sabia, Grumblemon tenía ciertos problemas para detectar, mas si este se encontraba enfadado.

-Y es más fuerte —puntualizo Arbormon, dando la estocada final contra la paciencia de su compañero.

-¡Patrañas, todas ellas son patrañas! ¡Jamás ese cabeza de cerrillo será más fuerte que yo, lo repito, jamás!

Cada uno de los jóvenes respondió de manera diferente a la rabieta de Grumblemon, Katsuharu suspiro fastidiado y en el caso de Tepei y Tomy, ambos rieron para aliviar la tensión.

-Ignorando lo que este demente dice -dijo Arbormon, un "Hey" de su compañero se oyó de fondo-, tal vez sea el momento de que todos nos reunamos y discutamos lo siguiente que haremos.

-Si lo ponen así, sería lo mejor -asintió convencido Tomy-. Intentare contactar al resto y les pediré que nos reunamos luego de clases en los juegos viejos del Parque no lejos de aquí.

-Wao Tomy, ya hablas casi como un adulto -Katsuharu desparramo su cabello con cierta fuerza a modo de juego, Tomy seguía siendo el mismo niño (maduro) ante sus ojos.

El pequeño no podía evitarse reír por el gesto -¿Tu crees?

-Por supuesto, has madurado mucho.

~ ** _0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_**

Clases de historia, era aburrida hasta el Digimundo y vuelta, solo datos y nombres y fechas, lugares, cosas inservibles pensaba Zoe pero sabía que le serian útiles algún día el cual obviamente, no era hoy. Se dedico la mayor parte del tiempo a hacer garabatos y fantasear.

Había tanto con que. La adición mas reciente era el regreso de los digimons a su vida y vaya que tenia material con el que poner a trabajar su cabeza. La noche anterior había sido demasiado intensa que si apenas pudo dormir debido a los relatos de Kazemon, largo un bostezo al recordarlo pero ni se preocupo por las ojeras aparecer en su espejo esa mañana, el simple gusto de maravillarse de nuevo con historias del Digimundo, lo valía.

Sin embargo, no todo era color de rosas, las cosas malas que habían comenzado a transcurrir, las guerras y enfrentamientos la devolvieron a la realidad de la situación, ya no era una niña y ella tenía un deber con ese mundo. Debía dar lo mejor de sí ahora más que nunca.

Zoe remarcó con furia negra el garabato de Takuya en una de las esquinas de su cuaderno.

-Sientes algo por él, ¿no es así? -Encontrado el momento libre y a solas, Kazemon pregunto confiada de que Zoe se negase a la verdad que ella ya conocía.

-Él es un idiota.

Sonrió la digimon.

-Como digas, pero te advierto algo, he estado contigo mucho tiempo y sé lo que sientes.

-¡Ash, no es cierto! ¡El solo es mi amigo y…y, ni siquiera sé porque te doy explicaciones a ti! -Levanto la voz la chica de cabello dorado y se quito de un resoplido un mechón sobre su frente, segura de que su rostro estaba de todos los colores menos el que debía ser.

Entonces, o al menos por el momento, Kazemon decidió dejarla en paz pero aguardo al momento en que trajera de vuelta el tema a conversación.

 ** _~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_**

La hora había llegado, solo faltaban Zoe y Tomy, Jp suspiro melodramáticamente al ver la hora. Tomar una pequeña siesta hasta que llegara el resto se veía como buena opción así que se recostó sobre el césped y cerró los ojos, disminuyendo su respiración.

Koichi y Koji le daban la espalda, ambos sentados sobre una muralla de piedras, apenas tan alta como un niño de primaria y a su lado Takuya permanecía apenas apoyado sobre la misma. La estrategia de Jp se veía tentadora a sus ojos. Y finalmente Miyu, quien se sentía tan fuera de lugar entre tantos chicos desconocidos, se quedo en silencio.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? -Se quejo Agunimon.

-Sus escuelas están más lejos que las nuestras, démosles un poco más de tiempo -dijo Koji y noto lo callada que Miyu se encontraba, a la par de su amigo. Se veía tensa, sus hombros estaban listos para cualquier sobresalto y aun tenía el rostro un tanto pálido. No podía negar que una parte suya se sentía mortificada al verla de esa forma, debía ponerse en sus zapatos e intentar imaginar lo difícil y confuso que toda esta revuelta situación podía significar para Miyu.

-…Oye, que quede claro, no fue mi culpa causar ese alboroto -la voz de Beetlemon llego a sus oídos y lo centraron en la conversación del momento, las risas brotaron de sus amigos, inclusive de la ya no tan ansiosa Miyu.

-¡Claro que fue tu culpa! -Repuso Lowemon.

-Al menos yo estoy libre en todo esto -dijo Agunimon y Ranamon estallo en risas.

-¡Si y solo porque tú estabas en la celda de algún asqueroso castillo al sur, o ¿no es así?! Anda, dilo, ¿Cómo escapaste esa vez?, siempre quise saberlo.

-Lo lamento, ser inferior a mí, pero esa información es confidencial.

Una expresión de sorpresa escapo de la digimon del agua -¡No es justo!

-¡Hey chicos!

 _ **[…]**_

-Siempre tan hermosa, Zoe -apremio Katsuharu con un guiño y ella, poco dispuesta aceptar las bromas suyas, bufó y lo golpeo en el hombro generando en este una risa-. Y tan fuerte también.

Fingiendo gracia en vez de un punzante dolor en su hombro, Katsuharu considero el dejar de tomarle el pelo por ahora. Si es que quería conservar sus miembros intactos.

-¡¿Qué, enserio?! -Dijo asombrado Takuya una vez que Tepei les explico sobre la existencia de sus propios digivices-. Bien, pues, ¡adivinen que! -Anuncio y se acerco a Miyu, lanzando su brazo por sobre los hombros de ella -¡También encontramos a otra elegida, chicos, les presento a Miyu!

-Hola -dijo ella, con una mueca tensa en forma de sonrisa, claramente, incomoda por tanta atención puesta sobre ella sin motivo. El grupo la observo con diferentes expresiones y pensamientos cruzándose por sus cabezas, que de igual forma, solo hacían empeorar su ansiedad.

Vaya forma de hacerse amiga no solo de dos de los chicos más conocidos de su escuela, sino además del enamoramiento de la temporada de su mejor amiga. Sin agregar al repertorio lo más extraño, hacerse compañera de una criatura digital con poderes llamada "digimon"; bien, su nombre era Ranamon, más confuso aun porque no se le parecía nada a una rana real.

-¿A quién de ellos tiene? -Pregunto Tomy, ajeno a las confusiones de Miyu.

-Pues averígualo por ti mismo -sonó la voz de Ranamon desde el bolso de su compañera humana.

-Debí imaginar que sería ella -comento Grumblemon, disgustado.

-Es lo mismo que dije -expuso Agunimon.

-¿Podrían parar de una vez? Finalmente estamos todos juntos y ustedes solo piensan en fastidiarse entre sí -regaño, como símbolo de la voz de la razón, Kazemon.

-Así nos demostramos amor.

-¿Tu? ¿Demostrando amor a alguien más? —Ella soltó una pequeña risita áspera—, eso es de risa.

-Ignorando a estos dos, entonces, esta demás decir que -salto Lobomon - nos falta alguien.

Solo fue allí en que todos comprendieron algo, más allá de no solo estar casi los 10 guerreros legendarios juntos ni del hecho de que había una fuerza descomunal allá afuera que los obligara a reunirse, sino el hecho de que aun había alguien ausente.

-Hablas de Mercurymon -afirmo Koji, suspirando.

-El siempre misterioso, no es de sorprender -dijo Arbormon.

-Misterioso o no, debemos encontrarlo, somos un equipo de 10, no de 9 -apeló Beetlemon.

-Pues, tendremos que ser nueve por ahora, porque ni ustedes ni nosotros tenemos la mas mínima idea de donde esta o quién es su compañero humano -dijo Jp, uniéndose al círculo de conversación, abandonando su lugar de descanso en el césped -, lo único que nos queda es movernos por nuestra cuenta y en el camino recolectar información sobre su paradero. No se ustedes, pero, tengo la sensación de que no tendremos mucho tiempo para hacer las de detectives con él.

-¿A qué viene eso? -Cuestiono Koji.

Jp le lanzo una mirada indescifrable antes de decir -Me sorprende que no lo sintieras ayer, durante la pelea.

-¿Pelea? -Se oyó por lo bajo decir a Miyu, desorientada por completo del tema a tratar. Pero entonces, recordó que Takuya seguía con su brazo alrededor de ella y sin dudarlo mucho, se lo saco de encima, obteniendo una disculpa rápida por parte de este.

Por un instante, la tensión se hizo tan palpable como la grieta de datos que Jp había presenciado ayer, la misma por la cual ese guerrero de armadura desapareció dejando en lugar de su ausencia, muchos misterios y preguntas que ni siquiera podían obtener de sus digimons. Koji suprimió el gesto de fruncir el entrecejo.

-Vamos, Jp, dejemos de dar vueltas; todos sabemos que no tenemos mucho tiempo y tú mismo lo viste, dos digimons cruzaron el paso entre el Digimundo y el nuestro y eso, hasta donde sabíamos, no podía ocurrir. Lo que intentas plantear no es tan fuera de la racionalidad.

-Woa, woa, tranquilízate Koji -intervino Takuya al percibir cierto aire hostil en sus amigos-, nadie dice que no es obvio y tampoco decimos que Jp esté equivocado. Si nos estamos por enfrentar a algo más grande que Lucemon, deberíamos prepararnos para el golpe.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo piensas que debemos prepararnos para aquello? -Disparo condescendiente el menor de los gemelos sintiendo en su bolsillo la gélidas de su digivice, Lobomon estaba conteniéndose de interferir, podía percibirlo.

Takuya tenía una respuesta pero no quería admitirla en voz alta pues, conllevaba a otro punto que venía rondando por su cabeza desde el día anterior. ¿Qué quería ese digimon consigo y, por que no podía quitarse la inquietante sensación de que había algo mas allí, oculto entre las palabras de los digimons? Temía sacar el tema de conversación alrededor de sus amigos sin antes consultarlo con Agunimon quien poseía un aura extraña, no maligna ni oscura, sino extraña a su alrededor. Eran secretismos o posible paranoia suya pero necesitaba averiguarlo.

-Por ahora, deberíamos poner al día a los chicos -señalo a Katsuharu, Tepei y Miyu-, porque estoy bastante seguro que están perdido por sus caras.

 _No puedo dejar que ellos nos vean vacilar, somos el pilar del grupo¸_ reflexiono en su cabeza.

Bastaron unas risas y algunas bromas para aligerar la tensión y evitar el tema, al menos por ahora. Pero, a pesar de poder persuadir a los jóvenes humanos, la situación era diferente con los digimons quienes siguieron el juego hasta que tuvieran oportunidad de traer el tema de vuelta.

-No podemos evadirlo por siempre, tarde o temprano mas digimons peligrosos volverán, sin mencionar ese tipo Klayndemon -expuso Grumblemon-, y para colmo, ese idiota de Mercurymon decide desaparecer ahora, ¡dios, es molesto!

-No se preocupen por él, sabe cuidarse solo -respondió Ranamon de forma cortante.

-Detesto estar de acuerdo con la cara de bacalao, pero, es cierto. Mercurymon debe estar seguro de saber que hace al decidir andar por allí por su cuenta, confió en él -admitió Agunimon y un grave silencio se oyó entre ellos -¿Qué sucede?

-Que tú jamás estás de acuerdo con alguien, mucho menos con Ranamon -dijo Lowemon-, es…raro.

-Si, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con nuestro amargado y estúpido Agunimon? -Se mofo con acidez Lobomon y el grupo estallo en risa, causando nada de gracia en dicho digimon de fuego.

-Si, claro, ríanse de mi todo lo que quieran. A final de cuentas, todos sabemos que Ranamon adora que la adule; en el fondo, apuesto que ella intenta llamar mi atención porque no puede evitar sentirse atraída por mi -declaro en aires de grandeza, aun podían oírse risillas en el grupo.

-Como dirían los humanos, "Ni en tu sueños húmedos", chispitas. Aun que, no sé realmente que signifique eso.

~ ** _0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_**

El aire estaba pesado y caliente. Y relajante y, agregando que, por demás silencioso. Justo lo que Takuya necesitaba. Un buen baño caliente y absurdamente largo, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos, calmaría sus dudas, que por cierto eran demasiadas.

Levanto un pie y flexiono sus dedos, hizo lo mismo con el otro, abriendo y cerrando los pequeños dedos con tal banalidad propia de él. Se hundió más en la tina, apoderado por la somnolencia; el presagio de tener una buena noche de sueño era prometedor solo que, era demasiado pronto.

-Agunimon.

-Mmh -su distraída voz, provenientes del digivice sobre el lavamanos, no lejos de la tina, llego a sus oídos. Al menos, su digimon seguía despierto (si es que pudiese llegar a dormir, algún día le preguntaría)

-Oye -comenzó, con voz queda-, no quiero dar vueltas ni pretender cosas que no son, así que… ¿Por qué él me quería? Me refiero a ese tal "Klayndemon". Es decir, no iba ni detrás de ti ni de los demás, me quería a mí… ¿Qué significa eso?

No hubo respuesta al instante.

-Mira, se que intentas ocultar algo, así que-

-No intento ocultarte nada -irrumpió Agunimon-, estoy igual de blanco que tú en este tema, siéndote honesto. Y si crees que haya una razón por la cual yo deba ocultarte información sobre porque ese Klayndemon te quiere, pues deberías ordenar mejor tus pensamientos, Takuya. Un equipo con secretos solo lleva a la ruina. _Eso lo sé por experiencia._

Esas últimas palabras crearon intriga en el joven adolescente pero no lo hicieron olvidar su motivo de porque las preguntas.

-¿Qué hay de Lucemon? Dijeron que no regreso pero que había algo más poderoso que él.

-Es cierto.

-Oye, eso no es muy convincente -apunto Takuya, apoyándose sobre el borde de la tina, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

-Pues tú no hiciste la pregunta correcta -jugueteo Agunimon con su respuesta con la intención de hacer molestar a su compañero.

-¡Hombre! -Takuya se hundió de nuevo en el agua, molesto-, jamás creí que fueras tan enigmático y aficionado al juego de palabras, y luego te quejas de Mercurymon, que vaya a saber uno donde podría estar ahora mismo.

-No me compares con ese friki.

-Por cierto, ¿sucede algo entre tú y Ranamon?

-¿Con esa demente? ¿Es una broma? Nuestra relación es exclusivamente de odio mutuo.

-Mmh, como lo imagine -el adolescente medito antes de hacer burbujas con su boca, medio rostro sumergido en el agua.

A este punto, a Agunimon no le sorprendía la pregunta de Takuya, no era la primera vez que la oía y no sería la última vez (presentía) y al contrario no lo incomodaba, podía negarse sin duda por el resto de la eternidad (a pesar si existía la posibilidad de que se cansara de aclararlo); no era un digimon conocido por llevarse de forma amigable con el resto, le gustaba ser reservado sin llegar a un nivel que Lobomon, podía ser accesible algunas veces excepto que no tanto como Ranamon o Kumamon o Kazemon.

- _Genial, la digimon a quien menos necesitaba recordar._

Era conflictivo. No podía negarse a una cosa, a pesar de haber continuado con ese hábito por mayor tiempo del que pudiese recordar, no era lo mismo que con Ranamon a quien si detestaba en realidad; con Kazemon, la historia era muy diferente para su desgracia. Y temía que Takuya preguntase.

-¿Qué hay con Kazemon?

La mala suerte parecía perseguirlo incluso allí. Pero, ¿Quién decía que él sería el único afectado?

-¿Qué hay con Zoe?

Jaque Mate.

 ** _[...]_**

 _"Muchacho, no tengo mucho tiempo. Necesito tu ayuda. El destino de tu mundo y el mío dependen de tu determinación por descubrir quién eres realmente."_


	6. Hogar-Parte I

**_"—… ¿Por qué accedimos a tan ridículo pacto?_**

 ** _—No teníamos opción._**

 ** _—Sí, si teníamos. Esto será un gran efecto colateral con el tiempo, no debimos dejar que se marchara. Él no conoce este mundo, muy a pesar de haber nacido del mismo; la soledad lo matara._**

 ** _—Hay que tener fe en él, Seraphimon._**

 ** _—Juzgarlo es indigno, amigo mío, sino, intenta ponerte en su lugar. Imagínate que fuimos nosotros los caídos y tú fueras el sobreviviente, dime, ¿no habrías tomado la misma decisión que él? ¿No tendrías, tú también, el corazón roto?"_**

 ** _—…Aun así, Cherubimon. Temo por este mundo y por nuestro futuro, pero, por sobretodo, temo en que él se convierta en algo que…, nada de esto debía suceder"._**

 ** _[…]_**

La decisión había sido tomada. Había sido casi unánime y nadie más afuera del círculo de confianza de los Ángeles Protectores y de los fragmentos de los Guerreros Legendarios, se opuso.

Gran revuelo se armo tras conocerse la noticia, plegarias de agradecimiento se esparcieron por las tierras, tanto las afectadas como las que aun permanecían intactas de los ataques, pero los diez digimons descendientes de la legión de protectores originales no quisieron cantar victoria. Era todavía demasiado pronto y hasta que ellos no estuviesen reunidos con los diez niños humanos dignos de portar su poder, nadie estaría absolutamente a salvo.

No el Digimundo, ni el Mundo Real.

La cumbre del Consejo de Guerra llego a su fin tras mucho debate y el alivio que dejo no todos lo compartían, pues, si bien volver a llamar a los antiguos niños elegidos no sería imposible, pero tampoco del todo fácil. El mayor obstáculo seria reunir a los restantes guardianes con sus compañeros humanos; nadie quería recordar los viejos problemas causados por Kerpymon que por consiguiente llevaron a la corrupción de cinco de los diez espíritus digitales, sin embargo, ahora, esa ya perdonada traición les jugaban en contra y les quitaba tiempo valioso.

Aun así, Agunimon aseguro que no dejarían a nadie atrás, sea cual fuese el tiempo necesario.

Buscar a sus compañeros humanos no sería difícil, después de todo, algo de energía y huella digital (que finalmente fue considerado ADN al transferirse a parámetros biológicos) seguía en cada uno de los seis que combatieron contra Lucemon. El verdadero desafío aun recaía en encontrar humanos restantes que pudieran resonar y aceptar tal responsabilidad titánica de proteger un mundo que de seguro ellos desconocían y que no tenían ningún obligación que responder sobre este, la moral del grupo había caído ante la mención, pero eso no detuvo al digimon de fuego que con apoyo de Lobomon, lograron mantener la esperanza en alto.

 _—Debemos tener un poco de fe, a veces, el destino obra de formas que no imaginamos._

Aquellas palabras llegaron a Mercurymon que si bien se había estancado en su búsqueda, con el tiempo y por mera casualidad, el rastro del ADN del chico enérgico que alguna vez llego a considerar un enemigo en niveles personales, lo había conducido a un curioso final. Incapaz de comprender que significaba los resultados de su búsqueda prefirió mantener ese secreto y seguir la corazonada que dicha información lo hacía vibrar de emoción.

Mercurymon había decidido seguir su fe ciega por ese niño humano que al parecer se hallaba recluido lejos de su hogar.

Mayor paso el tiempo en que el digimon del metal se vio volcado en su investigación y con poco tiempo para la fecha de su partida, había recolectado datos más que necesarios para encontrar a su compañero humano. Pero, las conclusiones a la que había llegado contradecían al plan actual del grupo. Debía tomar medidas extraordinarias que de seguro sus compañeros no aprobarían.

Aquel día, Mercurymon tras llegar a su decisión final, no podía evitar de sentirse descorazonado por la simple idea de dejar a su equipo y embarcarse en un viaje que tal vez podría significar la victoria o la perdición.

Se sumió en la oscuridad del salón que Cherubimon le había cedido a los Guerreros Legendarios en su castillo como Centro de Recolección y Búsqueda, después de todo, era el guardián del Conocimiento, su amplia biblioteca sobrepasaba por creces a la de Ophanimon y eso era más que bienvenido. Rodeado de finares de estantes y libros, cuyo saber y contenido no solo del Digimundo y sus habitantes, sino también, de reciente información adquirida del Mundo Humano, era la única compañía que el digimon necesitaba en esos tensos momentos de duda. Llevaba ahí desde hace ya varias lunas y a pesar del pedido de sus compañeros, Mercurymon se había negado a salir de allí hasta no resolver este misterio alrededor de quien estaba seguro que era su niño elegido.

Observo el mapa plasmado sobre la superficie de la mesa circular, ubicada no lejos de la entrada de la Biblioteca pues por delante del digimon, se extendía de manera casi infinita estanterías tras estanterías repletas de libros, manuscritos y pergaminos; se dedico a examinarlo una vez mas y torció los labios carmesí que parecían pintarse sobre la superficie metálica que hacia una especie de rostro en sí, los puntos marcados (dos en este caso) le generaban inquietud y a la vez, curiosidad.

Uno de ellos, señalaba un lugar sobre la costa oeste de una apenas notable isla en un vasto océano, Japon. No cabía duda de que allí encontraría a la mayoría de los niños elegidos. Por otro lado, el punto restante, se posicionaba al otro lado de la gran masa de agua conocida como Océano Atlántico en un inmenso territorio terrestre que se extendía casi de punta en punta la longitud del planeta completo. Necesito invertir más tiempo para saber el nombre de este extraño lugar.

—Estados Unidos, es allí donde tendré que ir —se dijo tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no llego a notar una presencia acercándose detrás suyo. Pero, no le tomo mucho tiempo volver a concentrarse a su alrededor y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba solo, se puso en alerta.

Intento identificar la energía de su nuevo acompañante y se estremeció al no reconocerla como la de Lowemon, quien no podía controlar sus pasos silenciosos y por lo general, terminaba dándole un buen susto a cualquiera, mal intencionadamente. Esta vez, una poderosa energía e intensa, lo obligo a una confrontación. Preparando un ataque con uno de sus espejos, Mercurymon se dio la vuelta para el momento en que la presencia extraña estaba a solo pasos de él y se llevo una gran sorpresa de que le apuntaba directamente en el rostro a nada más ni a nada menos que a su líder.

—Agunimon —suspiro aliviado e intentando ocultar su nerviosismo tras una extraña sonrisa, bajo su brazo —, veo que ahora te dedicas a asustar a la gente, acaso ¿te cansaste de solo provocarles dolores de cabeza?

El digimon de fuego no dio respuesta inmediata y se dedico a lanzarle una tensa mirada a Mercurymon, sin siquiera dejar de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Mmh, publico difícil, lo entiendo —esta vez, Mercurymon suspiro con resignación y se volvió hacia el plano de mapas mundi humano.

—No he venido para escuchar tus tontos acertijos —espeto Agunimon —, he venido porque sé que ocultas algo.

El líder de los Guerreros Legendarios no se sorprendió al no recibir una respuesta de Mercurymon y supuso por la forma en que este esquivaba el verle a la cara, en que buscaría una forma de desligarse del problema y pasar a otro tema. Conocía bien esta táctica de persuasión, él mismo la había perfeccionado con los años.

—Me preocupas, Mercurymon. Te has obsesionado con ese niño humano cuya identidad desconozco…—

—Llamar obsesión a la simple perseverancia de una mente maestra significa que le faltas el respeto a su confianza —irrumpió el digimon elemental de acero, arrebatado —, por lo tanto, me decepcionas con que no confíes en mi naturaleza.

Para el final de su discurso, ya se había vuelto hacia Agunimon una vez más y este noto cierto tono de hostilidad y reproche en sus palabras, detalle que no paso de alto para el supremo digimon de fuego. Agunimon suspiro resignado y camino unos pasos hacia el asiento junto a Mercurymon, al sentarse, se cruzo de piernas y torció el eje hasta quedar de frente a su compañero. A todo esto, Mercurymon lo observaba en silencio, intentando comprender que podría estar cruzándose por la mente ávida de su líder.

—Lamento si malinterpretaste mis palabras —dijo el digimon de cabellera rubia, sus palabras fueron solemnes y firmes, a la vez que entrelazaba sus manos bajo su barbilla —, conozco a la perfección el tipo de ser que eres y esa es la razón de mis preocupaciones. Eres astuto y nadie puede superarte en un reto analítico, sin mencionar, que actúas con convicción cuando finalmente conoces a tu enemigo. Pero ahora, estas como simple espectador, intentas mantenerte al margen y rebuscas sobre tus propios pasos, tienes miedo y sea cual sea lo que te preocupa, nos concierne a todos.

Mercurymon no respondió debido a que todo lo que Agunimon decía, era cierto. Ese niño humano lo estaba desconcertando a tal punto de acobardarlo y era esa la mayor razón para tener que actuar ahora, lejos de sus compañeros. Comenzaba a desarrollar un sentimiento de inferioridad, un retorcido pensar de que sin haberse dado cuenta, estaba defraudando a todos, que sumado con las culpas anteriores de su traición hacia los Guerreros Legendarios, le quitaba peso a sus propios ideales.

Tal vez esto generaba en el digimon el insaciable deseo de no detenerse hasta estar seguro de que el camino que seguiría era el correcto y más seguro ante tanta situación desesperante ocurriendo en el Digimundo. Llevaba consigo una gran carga de responsabilidad en sus hombros y Agunimon, lo percibía. Y no lo permitiría.

—Estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo —se excuso con rabia Mercurymon.

—No me refiero a tus deberes con los Ángeles o el Digimundo —Agunimon sacudió la cabeza —, nos preocupas Mercurymon, a todos. Como amigos y compañeros. Deja de lado, por un momento, que estamos en una crisis y recuerda quienes somos para ti.

— ¡Con mayor razón no puedo defraudarlos! —exclamo tan exaltado el digimon de metal que no pudo controlarse y golpeo la mesa con sus puños. Agunimon lo observaba sin sobresaltarse, permitiendo que Mercurymon se desahogara —, se quienes son, ustedes…son mi familia y es por eso que no puedo permitirme fallarles.

Sus puños temblaban de impotencia y aun así hablo —Hice mucho mal en el pasado y se que a ustedes no les importa, ni a los Ángeles ni al maldito Digimundo, pero no puedes culparme por tener miedo, Agunimon.

 _Miedo._ Aquella palabra encerraba demasiados significados y era aterradora la manera en como los recuerdos regresan e intentan implantar mayor dolor que las últimas veces. Era un terreno que se cree es la tierra de los desesperanzados y los idealistas, Agunimon conocía en carne propia lo que el miedo causaba y provocaba en almas débiles. Se levanto de golpe al sentir que sus propios pensamientos se tornaban igual de oscuros que el ambiente del salón e hizo ademan de marcharse, pero no antes de dejar en claro las razones de su visita.

—No me importa cual camino debas seguir, viejo amigo. Así que, haz lo que debas hacer y nosotros te cuidaremos la espalda. No dejaremos a nadie atrás, _no esta vez._

Tal devoción y fe sobre él, le dio a Mercurymon las fuerzas necesarias para continuar y sin más, sin dejar rastro alguno, desapareció.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

 ** _Washington DC, Estados Unidos_**

 ** _Mediados de Enero_**

Takashi Hoshino odiaba a los caniches, y al helado de maracuyá y la música R&B y la mediocridad, pero al tope de la lista, lo que más odiaba en todo el universo eran: las fiestas de etiqueta.

Traje y corbata, camisa pulcra y zapatos brillantes era lo de menos pero la educación de clase alta exagerada que debías demostrar era lo que consideraba más absurdo. Sin mencionar, el saturado perfume de habanos cubanos y whisky a las rocas que el aire portaba; por un lado oía a los religiosos de Wall Street y por el otro, a las damiselas herederas de Black Cards. Ese no ere su ambiente.

El solo quería pasar esa noche leyendo un libro o viendo Netflix como todo buen adolescente que se respete. Dentro de los parámetros de la clase media, a pesar de no pertenecer a esta.

Tomo la primera copa de champagne que un mesero desprevenido ofrecía en una charola y le dio un sorbo largo, aborrecía el alcohol pero tanta idiosincrasia le revolvía el estomago, necesitaba un fuerte golpe en sus entrañas para continuar, todo fuera de la vista de sus padres. Podía oír el sermón de su madre en lo más escondido de su subconsciente.

—Soy todo un niño malo.

Se dijo a si mismo abriéndose paso entre la multitud, buscando libertad y espacio o juraba que se desplomaría allí, cualquiera que fuese la distracción necesaria para escapar de ese martirio de tertulia, él la emplearía.

Desde el segundo en que su padre le comunico de la fiesta, su respuesta fue un irrefutable no. Pero, Takashi no tenía autoridad para decidir por su vida aun, al menos para los ojos de sus padres amorosamente sobre protectores. Las desventajas de ser adoptado supuso él y allí, como siempre tras sobre analizarlo por horas o inclusive días, llegaba a la conclusión de que no podía culparlos por su control excesivo.

Al alcanzar el balcón del extravagante palacio, sede de la reciente embajada de Cuba tras reabrir las fronteras y establecer un cese de paz a antiguas y absurdas diferencias (nimiedades que a Takashi apenas llegaba a interesar), se sostuvo sobre el barandal y se prestó a observar la calle viva y transitada a esas altas horas de la noche; vehículos lujosos y blindados despachando a exuberantes e importantes invitados lo aburrió al cabo de pocos minutos.

Dejó abandonada su copa a un lado, en el suelo y se inclino sobre el borde, ahora interesado en ver si podía encontrar a uno de sus padres. No hubo resultado alguno y retomo a pensar en su vida.

Era buena, no había duda, tenía más que una excelente educación y no la desperdiciaba, apenas si tenía conocidos decentes pero si una mejor amiga que valía más que el petróleo de todo el Medio Oriente. A pesar de aquello, del lujo y la innocuidad de pensar en los problemas del mundo, ante ese mar de gente con bolsillos grandes y "virtuosas" mentes de negocios, se sentía solo. Solo en el mundo, incapaz de reconocerse en el espejo y con la duda de quienes eran los nombres ausentes en su acta de de nacimiento real, picándole el sueño por las noches. Poca cosa era él en esa fiesta; meramente, era un desconocido con suerte.

— ¡Hey, Takashi!

Takashi se volteo y evito girar los ojos al ver a Maximus O´Donnell con su sequito de niños mimamos por los dólares de papa siguiéndole los pasos. Se volvió a la calle y Maximus se le acerco de una zancada.

—El domingo hay torneo de polo en el club ¿vendrás? —pregunto y por detrás, una seguidilla de risitas se hizo oír, Takashi no tardo en saber que algo oculto estaba detrás de esa invitación. Pero decidió continuar el juego.

— ¿Quiénes irán? Oí que el príncipe de Dubai vendría pronto, bah, los príncipes. ¿Tienes interés por su hermana?

—No me tomes por tonto —Maximus lo codeo y una galante sonrisa se pinto en su rostro, haciendo realzar sus ojos azules como el más puro zafiro —, es mejor aprender desde ahora a como establecer amistosas relaciones publicas, o ¿acaso no seguirás el legado de tu padre?

Takashi le brindo una mirada rápida y luego se miro las manos, algo de impotencia clavándole en las costillas.

—Gracias por la invitación pero, tengo otros planes.

Sintiéndose como soldado derrotado que retorna de la guerra, se marcho hacia el salón, decidido a buscar otra copa de champagne que pudiese adormecer a sus demonios que en esa noche, se encontraban más inquietos de lo usual.

Las semanas siguientes pasaron de forma tan esporádica para que Takashi siquiera les prestara atención. Sin ningún sobresalto, más allá de su atareada agenda que incluida ir a la escuela, asistir a sus clases privadas e intentar no perder sus raíces japonesas, gracias a los esfuerzos de su madre en inculcarle caligrafía, meditación y mucha, extenuantemente agotadora, historia.

 _ **Mediados de Marzo**_

En ese día en particular en la cual tenía prácticamente la tarde libre luego de clases, el joven chico se veía sumergido en el sonido de las teclas de su computadora que bien alterada el incompleto silencio que invadía ese sector del anexo de la embajada de Japon. Alejada del acceso público, para su gusto, podía llamar hogar a ese lugar que a pesar de tener una arquitectura muy contemporánea con altos techos y pilares de estilos griegos dóricos, su espíritu y esencia transmitían tal paz al poner un pie allí similares al de un dojo o al mismísimo palacio imperial. Mucho se atribuía a la decoración y a los colores implantados en paredes, cortinas, pisos, los cuadros con antiguos retratos japoneses de periodos como el Heian, Muromachi entre otros más. Obviamente, todos siendo imitaciones pero que igual lograban su cometido.

Se pincho el puente de la nariz y cerro la laptop, aturdido por el creciente dolor de cabeza que lo atormentaba. Ya era suficiente historia mesopotámica por un día.

Lanzo la laptop al sofá y fue de inmediato a la cocina a buscar, aunque fuese, un vaso de jugo. Ni aun así, el email enviado desde el despacho de su padre, no lograba desaparecer de su cabeza.

 ** _Embajada de Japon, 2015, AV, Massachusset_**

 ** _Kurata Inue_**

 ** _Secretario General Administrativo._**

 _Querido Takashi_ _:_

 _Me dirijo a ti, desde el despacho de tu padre, por perdido del mismo para informarte que tras mucho tiempo meditándolo, él ha decidido dejar su cargo como Embajador y regresar a Japón por motivos tanto diplomáticos como personales. Sin más que agregar, me despido cordialmente._

 _PD: no seas muy duro con él. Hace lo mejor que puede._

Eso era lo que más detestaba de su padre, su enorme empatía a veces creaba una cadena de cadetes para que enviasen mensajes por él cuando se trataba de cosas tan personales como esta. No podía creer lo cobarde que era al ser incapaz de enfrentar situaciones relacionadas con dañar los sentimientos de alguien más con el simple hecho de contarles la verdad.

Pasó el tiempo y tras meditar en silencio de regreso en el sofá, aun sin decir palabra alguna que hiciera eco en la mansión, Takashi vio una luz entre tanta penumbra: volverían a Japón y eso significaba una sola cosa. Podría buscar sus orígenes sin que nadie lo detuviera.

Esa misma noche, una tormenta sin precedentes se desato.

La mansión tembló tras el portazo de la puerta de entrada. Takashi hervía más de coraje que de rabia y decepción.

— ¡Takashi, ¿pero qué haces?! ¡Regresa aquí!

Ignoro las suplicas de su madre y se metió de lleno en la camioneta, la encendió y sin medir velocidad, salió raudo de allí.

Se perdió en la noche y en las emociones palpables en sus venas, difusas y contonearte como la carretera, ahora solitaria y testigo de la furia de un chico de 15 años, confundido y traicionado. A todo momento se limpio las lagrimas en sus ojos, culpándose por ser tan sentimental y tonto por llorar, el era un chico mayor, los hombres no lloraban, aun si su corazón sangraba.

— _¡Idiota, maldito idiota!_ —se golpeaba el rostro y la cabeza para apaciguar sus pensamientos, mientras las luces de la autopista hacían brillar sus mejillas de dorado.

Los carteles pasaban y pasaban, el sin siquiera prestar atención.

Tras una hora, que parecía una eternidad y con la cabeza a punto de explotarle, levanto la mirada y noto las letras de una señal, brillar ante los faroles: **Baltimore a 1 milla.**

—Que maldito predecible soy.

Se reía de su propia estupidez adolescente. ¿A quién acudes cuando escapas de casa? A tus amigos, o, en este caso, a uno. Solo un amigo, pensó lo patético que eso era.

— ¡Mierda! —giro el volante con violencia al notar que en su escapada mental casi embiste un camión de frente y eso lo mando directo al costado de la carretera, cayendo a una fosa no muy profunda y matando el motor al instante. El sacudón no fue gran cosa pero le dejo una pequeña herida en la frente provocada por golpear el volante con la cabeza. Estuvo un poco desorientado al principio pero de a poco, comenzó a recuperar la vista y compostura, como así el dolor de cabeza —. Joder, mierda. Papa me matara.

Se verifico todo el asiento delantero y parecía normal hasta que el sistema de airbag se activo y una gran bolsa lo golpeo en el rostro. Poco duro el disgusto y empezó a buscar su teléfono, deshaciéndose de las bolsas en el proceso y noto que no estaba en su bolsillo, sino en el suelo, cerca de los pedales. Y noto que la pantalla brillaba intensamente.

Aturdido y con los oídos estallándoles de zumbidos, se encogió y manoteo hasta agarrarlo y lo acerco a su rostro, sacudió la cabeza y finalmente su visión se corrigió y entonces, finalmente, pudo ver la pantalla y el símbolo en ella.

Pero, antes de poder soltar aun siquiera una pequeña palabrota por tan extraña insignia, el coche se sacudió bajo el peso de algo en el techo, una abolladura casi tocaba la coronilla de Takashi quien ya ahora completamente despierto, reconoció el latido rápido de su corazón como terror.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —levanto la voz y enmudeció al ver una figura pasar desde el techo hacia el capot, era enorme y oscura. No dudo en salir del carro y sin mirar a cualquiera que fuese esa cosa, corrió hacia el bosque.

— _¡Que brillante plan, Takashi, vas a morir! —_ segundos después de su huida, recapacito su plan sin mucho éxito de abortarlo. El continuo corriendo, tropezando y lastimándose con cada ramilla y raíz que se cruzaba, aun no se animaba a ver por sobre su hombro si alguien le seguía el rastro, sin embargo, sus pulmones quemaban y sus rodillas sangraban y sin pensar, se recompuso de la persecución junto a un árbol. Se encogió tras sentir punzadas en sus costillas y ni quería imaginarse el mal aspecto que llevaba; atrás quedaba la discusión con sus padres, ahora, se sentía dentro de una pesadilla que parecía no tener fin.

El bosque sobre su cabeza callaba de una forma que era preocupante y mayor escalofrío subía por su espalda. Entonces, el frio entumeció el aire. Y al final, la voz mas aterradora y calma que haya oído en su vida, termino por congelarlo en su sitio.

—No sigas huyendo guerrero, sin un digi-spirit no eres más que presa fácil.

— ¿¡Quien está ahí!? —Takashi miro a todas sus direcciones pero esa voz grave y amenazante como el cascabel de una serpiente no tenía forma, el miedo aumento y no creía a su corazón soportar por mucho más.

—Soy la sombra de la muerte y no te preocupes, tratare de ser… misericordioso.

Un intenso vendaval se levanto y esa fue señal para que Takashi corriera, aun omitiendo cada dolor de su cuerpo. La carrera continúo pero tropezó por última vez en un claro, al resguardo del mundo exterior por espesa vegetación, donde supo que la luna sería la única testigo de su deceso.

— _¿Realmente…realmente esto está pasando? ¿Realmente moriré o es solo un delirio, un muy vivaz y terrenal delirio?_

Respiró tierra húmeda y levanto la mirada, encontrándose con una sombra descomunal con brillantes ojos escarlata, fijos en él.

— _Esto es un sueño, debo estar inconsciente tras el choque, esto es solo una pesadilla…—_ se consoló y cerró los ojos, comenzó a repetir esta frase entre dientes como si de alguna manera eso lo despertaría.

La figura, quien en silencio lo oía repetir palabras sin conexión, soltó una risita con aires de burla. Las historias que él conocía sobre el gran y valiente guerrero del fuego que combatió legiones de digimons y hasta al mismísimo Lucemon no le hacían honor al mocoso en el suelo, temblando y plegando por ayuda. Todo parecía un mal chiste. O, una trampa.

—Tu, ¿Quién eres? —la figura pregunto en tono muy severo. Takashi se sobresalto y lo observo, anonadado —, ¡dime, quien eres!

A grandes pasos, tomo a Takashi del cuello y lo observo con detenimiento; las memorias que Daemon le entrego, el rostro del niño humano que era elegido estaba frente a él pero el parecía no saber nada. Era ridículo, otra vez la teoría de que fuese una trampa se le pasó por la cabeza. Aun así no dejo ir a Takashi quien luchaba por soltarse y escapar pues se estaba quedando sin aire, el fin parecía cercano.

Excepto que tras toda la persecución, el miedo y la duda, el jamás soltó su teléfono.

—Dime, ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres o no el guerrero del fuego?

— ¡N-no se dé que de-demonios hablas!

Esa respuesta enfureció a la figura y por ende, lanzo a Takashi a un lado y su cabeza comenzó a maquinar en que esto era un error, pero, ¿Cómo podía serlo? Tenía todas las señales, pruebas y un plan perfectamente ideado.

— ¡Esto no tiene sentido! —una flameante espada apareció en sus manos y corto un par de arboles tras un azote de la misma, en una descarga de rabia. Takashi miraba la escena, una vez más desde el suelo, aturdido.

De pronto, su alrededor estaba cubierto de flamas y el humo comenzó a pesar en sus pulmones, todo era un mar de llamas, literalmente un infierno y Takashi no se veía en la posibilidad de salir de allí pues su cuerpo ya se encontraba débil y se hallaba en la brecha de la realidad y la inconsciencia. Las fuerzas por comprender y luchar en esta situación se iban desvaneciendo, al igual que el espíritu en su cuerpo.

—Bien, no es costumbre mía, pero…debo eliminar las pistas falsas.

Eso llego creer oír Takashi pero de una forma u otra, fuese cual fuese el mensaje, significaba que allí acababa su vida.

Esto era bizarro. El iba a morir tras una discusión y enigmático encuentro con esa criatura, parecia como si su vida hubiese salido directamente de un comic independiente, pero no, estaba ocurriendo allí mismo, ahora, en el presente.

Mientras, el intentaba encontrarle lógica a su dilema, la figura atacante, que con determinación, alzo en alto su espada, preludio a una estocada mortal. El brillante final para un drama melodramático y con giros inesperados, pero poco complaciente al final.

 _"—Mmmh, cuando el público quiere más, debes darle mas"_

Una voz carnavalesca e intrigante perfumo el aire y eso detuvo al extraño ser de realizar su ataque, pues bien, reconocía aquella voz. Por su parte, Takashi agradecía mas segundos de vida pero desconcertado por el giro de eventos, aguardaba a no encontrarse con mas criaturas extrañas que deseasen verlo muerto. Pero las chances de que eso pasara disminuyeron a cero cuando noto finalmente a su teléfono, brillando como el sol y claramente receptor de esa voz.

—Finalmente, alguien muestra la cara —dijo la imponente figura —, comenzaba a dudar de la valentía de Los Guerreros Legendarios.

—Pero no es a mí a quien buscas —respondió la voz, seguido de una risita —, buscas al elegido del fuego y yo no te dejare llegar a él, o a lastimar a mi compañero.

Takashi no comprendía nada pero su teléfono, que continuaba lanzando un resplandor extraño, decidió estallar en luces por unos segundos, claramente dejándolo ciego por ese tiempo; cuando la luz se apago vio algo extraño en su mano, un artefacto desconocido con tonalidades de verde y gris adornándolo y una pequeña pantalla destellante, reemplazo a su teléfono e impresionantes bucles de luces y barras brotaron y se convergieron en una imagen.

Primero, cegado por esas luces que lo obligaron a cubrir su rostro con su brazo, desconcertó a Takashi pero al final, cuando estas estallaron y el resplandor acabo, una figura humanoide se reveló. Una larga y estilizada figura cubierta de pies a cabeza de armadura esmeralda y de detalles grises y rojos lo sorprendió, su cabeza terminaba en pico y lo que parecían ser espejos empotrados en ambos brazos, le dieron un aire similar a un arlequín.

—Mercurymon, guerrero del metal. Dijeron que eres una caja llena de sorpresas —indago la figura oscura con cierto interés, que dejo curioso a Takashi. Supuso que se conocían por el hábito al hablarse y eso lo hizo tragar con dificultad.

—Y tú eres Klayndemon. De ti he oído que eres un excelente genocida.

—No me sorprende que me engañaras con una simple copia del chico de fuego —se adelanto Klayndemon, espada en mano —, te encanta jugar con las ilusiones.

—Es cierto pero no permitiré que llames a mi compañero una "copia" porque claramente, él no lo es. Solo desconoce su verdadero valor. ¿No es así, Takashi?

Mercurymon miro por sobre el hombro al joven, aun aturdido en el suelo, sin obtener una respuesta de él más que una expresión de terror. No lo culpaba, esperaba que su primer encuentro fuese menos… agitado. Algo haría para compensarlo una vez que terminase con esta pelea.

—Con que… ¿guerrero del metal, eh? Es un buen comienzo.

Y antes de que Mercurymon pudiese responder o hacer algo, tenía a Klayndemon lanzándose hacia él, espada apuntándolo directo al pecho, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; pudo ser un golpe directo de no ser porque él, como bien dijo su enemigo, era una caja de sorpresas; un chasquido de sus dedos hizo lo necesario para que un escudo de espejos lo protegiese del impacto pero tal era la potencia de la estocada, que tuvo que aferrar sus talones al suelo o saldría volando.

Ambos resistieron con la mayor de sus fuerzas. Ambos increíblemente igual de potentes pero fue Klayndemon quien retrocedió y volvió a apuntar a Mercurymon con su espada, este a la guarda de otro posible ataque, quizás diferente.

—Puedo estar aquí toda la noche —advirtió Klayndemon, esta vez, cambiando la dirección de la espada hacia Takashi —, o puedo terminarlo ahora mismo. Es tu decisión, no tienes el apoyo para utilizar ataques directos, solo puedes jugar con tus espejos. El niño no cree en ti.

Mercurymon prefirió el silencio pues Klayndemon estaba en lo cierto, sin digievolucionar estaba en las de perder y dudaba que Takashi tuviese las agallas para entregarse a tal compromiso. De pronto, la imagen de Takuya le vino a la mente, eran completamente diferentes.

Solo había una cosa que hacer si es que quería a ambos salir ilesos y despistar a Klayndemon mientras aun iba en la búsqueda de sus compañeros: abandonar la batalla.

—Me parece una brillante idea lo de terminarlo ahora—dijo torciendo los labios en una confusa sonrisa pomposa —. Takashi, lamento por lo que ocurrirá.

— ¿De qué hablas…?

—De esto.

Apunto con uno de sus espejos a Takashi y este se lo engullo en un segundo, enviándolo a otro lugar donde estuviese a salvo. Luego se volvió a Klayndemon y su sonrisa se agrando.

—Listo, podemos jugar toda la noche si quieres. No hay más interrupciones.

 **[…]**

El hombro le estallaba de dolor, la caída a través de ese extraño portal no solo lo dejo con el cuerpo adolorido y atontado, sino con la mente completamente un desastre, con piezas que no encajaban entre sí, casi como las piezas de un espejo roto; simples retazos de imágenes aquí y allá.

Gimió de dolor al intentar levantarse en medio de la oscuridad hasta que un par de pequeñas luces se alzaba en el horizonte, por un instante él creyó haber muerto y que este era el túnel del que todo el mundo hablaba cuando caían en coma; se visualizo, sin embargo a medida que sus ojos intentaban reconocerla que esta se acercaba mas y mas, fue entonces que reconoció el par de faroles de un automóvil aproximándose a él a gran velocidad.

Grito y retrocedió un poco y cerró los ojos, esperando por el golpe que jamás llego. Sintió las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas cuando abrió los ojos y vio aquel automóvil a solo centímetros de él, la marca de los neumáticos en el asfalto sugirió que apenas y si pudo pisar el freno. El conductor se quedo a medio salir en la puerta del conductor, impactado y sin habla. Ambos se miraron entre sí, ninguno con la claridad de que acababa de ocurrir.

Una cosa llevo a la otra y al final, ambos se encontraban en el coche, recorriendo la interestatal. El hombre que lo acogió se presento como Conrad Williams que volvía a Washington desde casa de unos amigos, Takashi lo observaba cada tanto y por su rostro de tez morena y arrugas entre los ojos, no parecía mayor de 40.

En cuanto a él, mucho no dijo pues su cabeza continuaba reconstruyendo los eventos anteriores a aparecer en medio de la carretera, solo en la oscuridad. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos de raspones y moretones, como lo supondría de sus piernas, su rostro estaba lleno de cortaduras pequeñas y rastros de tierra por donde habían caído sus lágrimas. Conrad se ofreció en observar su herida en la frente pero como ya la sangre se había secado Takashi dijo que estaría bien. Pero no lo estaba, el dolor persistía y las imágenes saltaban como flashes dejando manchas blancas por detrás de sus ojos.

Condujeron por un rato mas, con intenciones de llevar al joven adolescente a un hospital cercano y…seguir con su vida, supuso Conrad, pues siendo honesto consigo mismo el joven lleno de heridas y aferrado a un aparato extraño en sus manos le hacía erizar el cabello de la nuca.

Pero a no más de 3 millas de Washington, el automóvil se detuvo y noto un embotellamiento seguido de señalizaciones de precaución y de policías. Todas las pistas sobre un presunto accidente.

—Oficial, disculpe —exclamo Conrad asomándose por la ventana y un policía cerca del vehículo se volvió —, ¿ha sucedido algo?

—Un accidente, parece que una camioneta perdió el control y cayó en uno de los canales, pero no hay rastros del conductor. Pronto liberaremos el área.

—Gracias, que tenga una buena noche.

El policía se alejó y por un momento miro de reojo a Takashi y una bizarra idea se le cruzo por la mente…pero la descarto. Al poco tiempo, incomodo por el silencio y la extraña actitud lejana de su acompañante, Conrad quiso dar conversación.

—Estaremos aquí un rato compañero, al parecer alguien tuvo un accidente y no logran encontrarlo, dijeron que cayó a una zanja tras perder el control, aquí —señalo— no muy lejos de Baltimore. Yo digo que iba borracho, ¿tú qué crees?

—…Puede ser —respondió Takashi, poco presente en la conversación. El conductor sin más opciones, resopló y se paso la mano por el cabello cubierto de ciertas canas.

Poco sabría él que en la mente de Takashi algo maquinaba, algo quería reconectarse, una fina línea de imágenes tomaba forma en la ruta de conexiones entre sus neuronas y brillaban, gritaban, reescribían su historia personal.

—…—suspiro Takashi, con todo el aire frio saliendo de sus pulmones.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —noto Conrad al verlo con sus agitadas manos buscar la manija del auto — ¡Alto!

Fue demasiado tarde, Takashi corría con la poca energía que su débil y quebradizo cuerpo poseía porque lo había recordado todo: la pelea, el coraje, la traición, las hirientes palabras de su padre, la camioneta, las llamas y Mercurymon.

Y por sobre todo, el terror.

— ¡Hey, joven, no puede cruzar! —le grito un oficial cuando traspaso las cintas de contención pero antes de llegar al auto un par de cuerpos lo retuvieron de los brazos.

— ¡Suéltenme, es mío, es mío, yo conducía el auto! —entonces los policías lo soltaron y lo observaron expectantes y estupefactos como sus ojos se abrían a más no poder —. El auto es de mi padre, Shigeru Hoshino, es embajador ¿por favor díganme que esto no lo afectara? ¡Oh dios!

Ambas manos sirvieron de protección a su cabeza y a sus contantes escenarios catastróficos de lo que podría ocurrir tras esto, el deshonor en su familia, el despido de su padre, desgracia y dolores inimaginados; todo era posible en su cabeza.

Paramédicos y policías se miraron las caras, alguno en busca de qué hacer con este chico hundido en un ataque de histeria.

— ¡Takashi! —una voz sonó por sobre el resto y todos vieron a una mujer de origen asiático, cabello miel corto corriendo hacia el joven y enfundándolo en un asfixiante abrazo —. Oh mi bebe, por dios, ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso jamás!

Dijo tomándolo de los hombros antes de devolverlo a sus brazos y estallar en llanto, por su parte, Takashi se veía perplejo, su mente vacilante y aturdido por ruido blanco. La noche no termino allí, duro casi hasta el alba, pero siempre él, aferrado al aparato que cambio su vida esa noche.

~ **0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

La pregunta de la terapeuta le comenzó a dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza a Takashi.

—No estoy deprimido, ¡solo fue una mala noche!, ¿ok? Todos tenemos malos días.

Rachel Swanson miro con suspicacia al joven y frunció los labios antes de escribir algo en su libreta.

Habían transcurrido dos días desde el accidente y Takashi estaba en una condición mental más aceptable pero aun indignado con ciertas cosas ¿todo aquello que vio, toda esa lucha, inclusive su salvador Mercurymon, eran reales o solo producto de su estrés? El aparato que antes era su teléfono era más que una prueba reacia a que sí, pero se negaba a decírselo a alguien más, especialmente a una mujer con más títulos colgados en su pared que moretones en su propio cuerpo.

—Necesito que aclaremos algo —propuso ella, metódica y Takashi asintió —, quiero que quede claro que tú sepas que eres adoptado.

Takashi lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió exasperado, mentalmente alabándose por acertar en que su psicóloga no tardaría mucho en sacar EL Tema a conversación.

— ¡Si, soy consciente de que soy adoptado! ¿Cuántas sesiones de niño tuve para poder finalmente entenderlo? ¡Una más traumática que la anterior, pero no me quejo! —suspiro e intento relajarse tras el arrebato de palabras —. Sé el significado que cada palabra y situación dentro del contexto en mi vida. Soy adoptado y no guardo rencor por ello. No tendría sentido seguir preguntándome porque mis padres me abandonaron o si realmente murieron, dejándome con una alegría de que realmente me querían y solo fue un desliz del destino. Tampoco guardo rencor a los Hoshino por cuidarme y darme la vida envidiable que muchos niños solos y abandonados en mis mismas condiciones morirían por tener alrededor del mundo—

—Takashi—

—…Es solo que… —de pronto algo lo hizo callar y contemplar sus manos, que ahora temblaban —, no me culpe por querer respuestas sobre quién soy. Sobre quien pude haber sido si nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.

Más tarde, ya fuera del edificio cubierto de cristales donde tuvo su sesión de precaución (así lo llamo su padre) Takashi aun no estaba listo para ir a casa a pesar de haber dejado su corazón y alma en un diván.

Chequeo la hora en su nuevo teléfono y se dio cuenta que no faltaría mucho para que sea media tarde, su única opción fue ir al parque donde estaba El roble más antiguo del estado (o algo así) y ver la gente pasar e imaginar sus vidas.

—Menuda vida, —se dijo ya plantado en una banca —, necesito un hobby.

Y así se dedico a observar, en silencio. Un mensaje de su madre seguía sin leer y seguiría así por un tiempo más, Takashi aun no podía quitarse el peso del pecho que esa noche dejo en él. Sin embargo, de su otro bolsillo obtuvo el aparato extraño que obtuvo esa velada y que no había dado señales de vida estos últimos dos días. Había pensado en arrojarlo a la basura en un par de ocasiones, pero algo, muy profundo en él, le decía que era lo incorrecto y seguía conservándolo por más delirante que fuese.

No había manera de quitarse a Mercurymon de su cabeza, algunos bocetos nacieron de esa obsesionante idea, todos bastante pésimos en su criterio; su madre pintaba y su padre era aficionado a la cerámica antigua además de amante de las obras de Van Gogh, era obvio que él era el adoptado, agraciado con cero talentos artísticos.

— _H-hola de n-nuevo, Ta-Takashi…—_

Asustado y sorprendido, casi cae de la banca, siendo el punto de miradas de muchos y aun ignorando las fugitivas miradas, Takashi no sabía de dónde provenía tal voz, hasta, que miro su mano, la misma en donde sostenía el extraño aparato cuya pantalla ahora brillaba con un símbolo irreconocible.

— ¿Hola? —se atrevió a responder tras recomponerse y pudo oír cierta interferencia provenir del aparato.

—M-Muchacho, que bueno es oír tu voz.

— ¿…Mercurymon? —se animo a preguntar el joven. Era imposible que fuera él ¿o sí?

—Recuerdas mi nombre, eso ahorra mucha historia —apremio la voz dentro del aparato —. Lo que significa que recuerdas lo que sucedió esa noche, también, agradezco que no te deshicieras de este digivice.

—Espera, espera, espera; si, recuerdo lo del otro día ¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?! —exclamo agitado Takashi —. Y segundo ¿Qué diablos es un digig,digi….? ¡Eso que dijiste!

Mercurymon dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones con pesadez —Chico, hay mucho que tengo que explicarte.

* * *

 **¡He vuelto, wiiiii! *falso entusiasmo***

 **Sip, otro capitulo un pelin largo y que costo realizar porque las primeras versiones no terminaban de convencerme y bueno, tuve que reescribirlo un par de veces. Sin embargo, no me deje vencer y ¡aca esta!**

 **Espero lo disfruten y no se olviden de dejar review ;), nos vemos!**


	7. Hogar-Parte II

**_Un nuevo capitulo, ¡yuju!_**

 ** _Primero que nada, me disculpo de antemano por mi falta de tecnisismos a la hora de explicar cosas, soy...bastante tonta a decir verdad y no es la mejor excusa que tengo pero, es la verdad._**

 ** _Sin mas, espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar un review ;)_**

* * *

 _Errar es humano._ Es por ello que en aquel castillo, donde el ojo crítico de su amo y señor era la última palabra y la suprema Ley, no se aceptaban las equivocaciones; ellos no eran humanos, ellos, eran _Digimons._

Fallar era inaceptable.

Bien lo sabía Klayndemon desde el instante en que sus datos fueron agrupados y creados de tal forma para llegar a ser lo que era hoy en día: un Caballero fiel y el General del Ejercito de las Pesadillas.

Se esperaba muchos meritos de él. El era un ser perfecto, de oscuridad pura y de poder indiscutible para quien se cruzara con su espada. Entonces, ¿Por qué se equivoco de objetivo? ¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado? No sabía responder a sus propias fallas y eso lo desconcertaba. Sin embargo, no era a si mismo quien debía rendirse cuentas, sino, al digimon quien le había concedido la vida con un solo propósito y que ahora, desde su trono en el salón mayor del Castillo, sede de la base de operaciones del Ejercito del Grupo de los Señores Demonios, lo observaba en un silencio más tenebroso que las palabras fervientes de un iracundo terrateniente que castiga a su siervo.

No se atrevía a levantar la cabeza y sus hombros se hundían más, continuaba con una rodilla hincada al suelo intentando que al menos su muestra de respeto por su Señor causara un cambio en este. Pero, Daemon no era alguien de complacer fácilmente. Tampoco lo era el convencer al pequeño grupo a sus espaldas, que tras las sombras parecían regocijarse con su infortunio.

—Es una vergüenza —dijo Barbamon con voz seca y firme, alzando la mirada hacia Daemon. El Señor demonio de la Codicia se había encontrado maravillado una vez que el Caballero, recién llegado de su última misión, relatase los hechos ocurridos, abriéndole un camino de grandes inquietudes que su vieja existencia encontraba casualmente refrescante. También, era cierto que deseaba ver como aquel sirviente inútil recibía un castigo digno de su equivocación, pero, su curiosidad podía más. De entre todos sus aliados, Barbamon era el que más disfrutaba de estas aberrantes y pequeñas sorpresas.

— ¡Deberíamos devorarnos su data, si! —a su lado, Beelzemon rugió con éxtasis de tan solo pensar el festín que podría darse con Klayndemon, después de todo, desde el primer día que esperaba por este momento. Podía sentir las comisuras de sus labios humedecerse de saliva. Klayndemon contuvo la respiración al oír la sugerencia pero no se movió de su lugar —. ¡Vamos, Daemon, acéptalo! ¡Tu niño prodigio solo es una peste inútil que debería volver del foso del que salió!

Sin pensar, Beelzemon dio unos pasos pero un latigazo de la cola de Leviamon pasar frente a él lo detuvo, se volvió a devolverle una mirada fiera que el susodicho supo retrucar con una sonrisa desafiante, decorada de la centena de dientes afilados en sus fauces.

Al otro lado de la comitiva, Lilithmon que aun se ceñía en silencio, se contuvo de chistar la lengua.

— ¿Con que quieres pelear, lagartija subdesarrollada? —instigo Beelzemon al extender su mano donde se materializo su pistola que luego apunto hacia el digimon bestia.

— ¿Pelear? —Chillo Leviamon antes de estallar en risas burlescas —. Ni en un millón de años perdería mi tiempo peleando con alguien tan poca cosa como tú, Beelzemon. Prefiero reservar mis energías para alguien más poderoso.

—…Canalla—

Beelzemon, que ya no podía contener la inminente llama de ira ante la provocación, estaba más que dispuesto a presionar el gatillo pero, un segundo antes, un lazo morado se enrosco en su muñeca y cuando el tiro salió, la trayectoria fue desviada por un simple tirón cortesía de Lilithmon.

— ¡Lilithmon…!—

—Guárdate tus excusas, Beelzemon —sentencio la Digimon demonio de la Lujuria —. Tenemos problemas entre manos y no necesitamos que tus caprichos nos retrasen más, así que si deseas pelear, ve al Mar Oscuro y diviértete con las almas perdidas de allí. Tal vez un poco de paz nos sirva para encontrar al sacrificio.

Frías y aplastantes fueron las palabras de Lilithmon que sorpresivamente, lograron que Beelzemon no dijese nada. Sin embargo, no evito que este le lanzara la peor de sus miradas, reservada para unos pocos.

Daemon observaba toda la confrontación en silencio y Klayndemon lo imitaba.

Entonces, el Señor del castillo dio un paso al frente que ahora invadido en total calma, parecía estallar como un relámpago en el cielo en medio de una espantosa tormenta. Mayor silencio continuo, ahora, todos a la expectativa de que sucedería después; algunos esperaban una sentencia de muerte, otros, clemencia. Y la última palabra era la más ansiada.

—Klayndemon, mi más fiel guerrero —dijo Daemon en algo parecido a un suspiro, tan calmo y sereno que sorprendió a más de uno, y se cruzo de manos tras su espalda. Su imagen se veía más alta y autoritaria, afilada contra las largas sombras del Salón —, has traído contigo una gran decepción este día. Y sabes las consecuencias que conlleva el haberme fallado. ¿O quieres que te recuerde el destino de tus hermanos y hermanas?

La sola mención de un pasado más allá de él, hizo que Klayndemon, finalmente, levantara la mirada que brillaba de terror, enmudeciéndolo e incluso, haciéndole olvidar que eran las palabras.

Los relatos sobre las creaciones anteriores de Daemon que habían seguido por igual un infortunito camino de fallas e insubordinación, calaba en los huesos de cualquiera que lo oyese. Muchos incluso, suponían que la razón por la cual él tuviese ojos tan espesos como la sangre se debía a que, en efecto, Klayndemon era una creación a base de esos desdichados digimons.

Todo era un plan mayor diseñado a partir de ensayo y error, de muerte y barbarie. No debía sorprenderse de aquello, pero, en momentos como este, conocer los detalles de su mera existencia causaba profunda inquietud, por no decir, _repugnancia._ A estas alturas, esperaba lo peor.

—…Pero, he de admitir que tus errores, trajeron oportunidad a nuestra causa.

La antes expectativa se torno en agravante sorpresa en cara de todos los presentes, tanto los Demon Lords como el General no comprendía el cambio de actitud en Daemon.

— ¿¡O sea, que le perdonaras la vida a este miserable?! —no tardo en protestar Beelzemon, dando varios pasos, tal vez con la idea de confrontar con puños a Daemon.

— ¿Y qué con que lo hiciera? Después de todo, él es mi sirviente y mi propiedad, yo tengo autoridad y hago lo que se me plazca con él —expuso el segundo más poderoso de la comitiva demoniaca con cierta irritación en su voz —. Y es por esa razón, que de ahora en mas, ambos trabajaran en conjunto.

— ¡Me niego!

Daemon afino la mirada —No tienes poder para decidir por ti mismo, Beelzemon. Ya hemos tenido esa conversación.

— ¡Pues al diablo tu y Lucemon…!—

Una vez más, desenfundo a Berenjena y en un arranque de ira, apunto hacia Daemon, prácticamente dejando la sala sin oxigeno. Pero, Klayndemon era más rápido, quien a pesar de encontrarse ante un inminente castigo (a pesar de los "halagos"), jamás dudaría en proteger a su Señor.

Así, en un segundo se puso de pie y tomo su espada, el filo rozaba peligrosamente la garganta del Demon Lord. Beelzemon parecía no estar sorprendido por su accionar e inclusive, lo miro de reojo, con pistola aun en mano.

—En verdad, eres un dolor en el trasero —mascullo entre dientes y reprimió una mueca al sentir la espada presionarse contra su piel, por lo que levanto la barbilla sin quitar la vista a Klayndemon.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

Ambos se miraron intensamente.

—Baja el arma, Klayndemon, no necesitamos un motín ahora mismo —ordeno con calma Daemon y de inmediato el General obedeció —. Lo mismo te sugiero a ti Beelzemon, después de todo, tu decidiste unirte a nuestra causa y por voluntad propia seguiste los pasos de Lucemon en tiempos ancestrales ¿debo recordártelo?

—No, no debes. Se bien lo que hice y me hago cargo de ello —disparo el digimon de los tres ojos, bajando la pistola —. Pero, creo que Lucemon debería saber cuándo quedarse muerto. Además, al final, si todo esto sale como él prometió, terminara llevándose la gloria y ¡¿nosotros que seremos?! ¡Los idiotas que manipulo con promesas de riquezas! ¡Con poder y tierras! Debes recordar, Daemon, que ya una vez, él traiciono a quienes le había prometido aquellas cosas.

— ¿Cómo osas a compararnos con esos ingenuos Caballeros Reales? —Salto Lilithmon, indignada —, ellos solo obtuvieron lo que buscaban, muerte y perdición.

—Sin embargo —añadió Barbamon —, les dio una brillante idea a nuestro amigo ángel.

— ¡La posibilidad de conquistar otros mundos, otras dimensiones! —bramo Leviamon con ánimo.

—Y es por eso, mi querido Beelzemon, que nosotros los Demon Lords ¡iremos tras La Puerta que abre a mundos más poderosos que el nuestro y al Mundo real, más misterioso que esta nefasta Área Oscura donde los poderes de esos mundos aguardan por alguien que los amaestre! ¡Nosotros seremos invencibles! —El discurso de Daemon no terminaba por convencerlo, pero Beelzemon decidió oír que tenía por decir —. Y por eso, te lo repetiré de nuevo: necesitamos al sacrificio y detener a esos Guardianes en el camino.

—Aun sigo sin comprender porque un humano.

—Esa fue la petición de Lucemon y nosotros, la respetaremos.

 ** _"…Solo los siete, seremos capaces de abrir la Puerta y tal como dicta la profecía, cantada el día en que el ángel de luz fue aprisionado y su oscuridad fue revertida:_**

 _ **…Un inocente morirá, por culpa del amor. El sacrificio cerrara el círculo y yo, regresaré."**_

 **[…]**

—Ten y no olvides, no puedes fallar.

Dictamino Daemon y Barbamon a su lado, extendió su bastón, una espesa bruma oscura se reunió en torno a la esfera incrustada en la boca de la calavera y de a poco, pixel por pixel, un pequeño frasco de cristal con simbolos tallados sobre el mismo e irreconocibles para el General, se formo. Pero, este frunció el ceño al notar que estaba vacío.

— ¿Para qué es esto, Señor? —pregunto al tomar el objeto en su mano.

—Ya lo veras.

Y dicho esto, Daemon llevo una mano al pecho y de él broto una pequeña esfera con pinchos, oscura. Guiándola en la palma de su mano la acerco hacia el frasco y esta atravesó el cristal y se recluyo dentro. Klayndemon no tuvo que pensar mucho para suponer de qué se trataba aquello, aun para su sorpresa.

—Esta es…—

—Así es. Es la Semilla de la Oscuridad. Úsala en el Sacrifico, ¡pero solo en él! Es demasiado peligrosa para caer en manos equivocadas, tuve que hacer mucho para recuperarla de manos de ese tonto Emperador.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Apenas era marzo pero el calor agobiaba la vida normal en Washington, las tomas de agua derrochaban liquido para entretención y satisfacción de niños y adultos, estos primeros jugando a carreras o guerras de agua. El verano se anunciaba a ser más terrible que de costumbre, pero eso no preocupaba a Takashi.

-Gracias al cielo nos iremos pronto.

Soltó un comentario al aire, pensaría cualquiera, pero, en realidad, iba dirigido a cierto ser, oculto a la vista pública dentro de un pequeño aparato verde y gris sobre la mesa del comedor, mientras el adolescente se esmeraba en poner toda su atención al jardín de afuera, procrastinando sobre sus deberes. Mirar por la ventana era más tentador que leer sobre historia europea del siglo XIV.

-¿No deberías estar estudiando? -Dijo su aparentemente invisible acompañante.

-¿Con que propósito? Nos iremos a Japón, estoy seguro que ellos no leen sobre historia europea.

-Aun así. El conocimiento jamás está de más.

Takashi ignoro las palabras de su nuevo y misterioso "amigo" Mercurymon, que se auto proclamaba "digimon", una criatura digital proveniente de un lugar llamado Digimundo, con la misión de venir aquí a encontrar a un chico que fuese su compañero y así poder detener al mal que había cruzado el lumbral entre los mundos; historia que aun hallaba hilarante y absurda, pero viéndose en una posición de que este año su estadía en Japón se visualizaba como tortuosa, sin mencionar al ataque de hacia un par de días atrás, decidió seguirle el juego a Mercurymon, al menos por ahora.

Especialmente, porque, además de este ser extraño, él también tenía una misión en dicho país asiático.

 _-_ _Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Finalmente, sabré la verdad._

La tarde se mantuvo calma y silenciosa, no había otra alma además de las suyas paseándose por la casa, sorprendiendo a Mercurymon lo solitario que era Takashi. No era que el no apreciase la soledad pues, tras convivir mucho tiempo con compañeros tan bulliciosos y llenos de energía como lo eran los suyos, un poco de silencio y paz era más que bienvenido. Sin embargo, había un límite para todo.

 _-_ _Veo que no te agradan mucho las personas._

Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Takashi al cuarto día de comenzar a compartir su vida con la del muchacho. Para este punto, había aprendido muchas cosas de su compañero humano.

 _-_ _No es que no me agraden, es difícil encontrar alguien con quien amoldarte y acostumbrarte, sin perder quien eres._

 _-_ _Pues, eso será un problema._

 _-_ _…_ _-_ Takashi frunció los labios antes de hablar- _, ¿Por qué sería un problema?_

 _-_ _Para el equipo. ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste lo que te dije?_

 _-_ _La verdad aun no sé si creerte del todo y hasta eso, lo que digas no es de mi importancia._

 _-_ _Vaya que eres un dolor de cabeza andante; me recuerdas a alguien, sin embargo._

 _-_ _¿Igual a mí? Deberías presentármelo algún día; una persona parecida a mi seria una bendición entre tanta gente insulsa._

 _-_ _Más bien, él te disgustaría. Pero, ese es el chiste ¿no? Después de todo, ustedes son iguales y tan diferentes a la vez._

Estas ciertas palabras no dejaron de darle vueltas en la cabeza pero Takashi sabia por experiencia propia que darle importancia a comentarios ligeros solo era perdida de energía. Aunque eso alimentara con ferviente irracionalismo a sus pesadillas.

 _"No hay nada que puedas hacer, él ya se ha ido. Y es tu culpa"_

Necesitaba refrescar su cabeza.

Tomo las llaves de la camioneta "extra" del consulado, el digivice y dinero, con una sola idea en mente: Malteadas heladas.

-Charlie, ¿estás ocupada? -Dijo con su teléfono en la oreja a la vez que maniobraba la reversa para evitar matar algún niño en la calle-, si, te veo en Rusttie´s en 15 minutos; no, no pagare yo, es tu turno…Bien, adiós.

-Olvide a la dulce Charlotte -comento Mercurymon, con picardía, digivice descansando en la guantera-, ¿Qué sucederá cuando finalmente sepa lo que quieres saber?

-Nada, ¿Por qué tendría que suceder algo? -Respondió a la defensiva el conductor del vehículo, y añadió-, eres un tipo obstinado, y perturbador a veces.

-Y eso porque aun no conoces a Arbormon.

Con la idea de que definitivamente no quería conocer a este tal "Arbormon", condujo en silencio hasta el centro de la ciudad, agradecido de que el tráfico estuviese calmado a esas horas del día entre semana.

 **[…]**

-Así que, ¿emocionado por tu viaje? Porque yo lo estoy más que tu y eso es irónico porque eres tu el que ira, no yo y… ¡ya sabes!

-Se que debería sentir al menos jubilo pero…meh, ¿Quién necesita emociones? -Declaro lo más parecido a una blasfemia por la reacción de ofensa de Charlotte, antes de sorber su batido de arándanos.

-¡Dios, que eres raro! Lo que yo daría de irme de aquí, aunque fuese una semana-Charlotte dibujo círculos imaginarios sobre la madera de la mesa, sonando desanimada-, y ¿sabes? Te extrañare.

Sorprendido por el comentario (más bien, confundido), solo mantuvo el silencio y bebió de su bebida oyendo en su cabeza los pesados comentarios próximos de Mercurymon sobre ellos dos.

No podía negarse que extrañaría a Charlotte y sus interminables conversaciones sobre torneos o tardes enteras de sábado ayudándola a elegir la combinación perfecta para su próximo traje de competencia. Ella era parte indispensable en su vida y muy dentro de él temía que si encontraba el origen de las piezas sueltas de su vida, él cambiaria y en ese cambio, dejaría de lado a Charlotte Jones. Al final de cuentas, ella era la única amiga que realmente tenía en ese lugar y tiempo.

Sin embargo, la risa se acabo cuando gritos y el estallar de pisadas asustadas contra el pavimento llamo su atención, pero antes de que pudieran seguir a las masas, una explosión sacudió el suelo bajo sus pies y gritos escaparon de sus bocas. Takashi podía sentir el vidrio de las ventanas estallar y golpear su espalda, nada serio pero la ceguera de la reacción primero del susto lo abatió por unos segundos escasos. Lo siguiente que supo, es que estaba en el suelo.

-¡Con que aquí estas guerrero del metal!

No hubo tiempo para que siguiera viera a su atacante debido a que algo obstruyo su visión, que era borrosa a estas alturas, por lo que se valió de sus otros sentidos.

-Un Gargomon, interesante -oyó decir al digimon de los espejos-. ¿Cómo es que me encontraste?

La siguiente voz resulto un tanto infantil para Takashi, casi "descolocada" para la situación:

-Las sombras saben hacer su trabajo, incluso las puedes oír murmurar si guardas silencio.

-Esas son puras habladurías.

Las figuras se movían rápido, primero estaban a solo pasos de Takashi, luego aquí y luego mas allá. Parecieran saltar de un lado al otro cual conejos, acompañados de disparos y el sonido de metal siendo golpeado. Todo era confuso y la cabeza le palpitaba de dolor. Gemidos humanos llegaban a sus oídos, miro no lejos de él y vio la figura de Charlotte en el suelo intentando moverse, poco a poco su vista volvió a centrarse y el zumbido impertinente comenzaba a desaparecer.

-¿Charlotte…? -Takashi podía sentir el polvillo pegado en su garganta y la rasposa sensación de ahogamiento lo hizo encogerse y en definitiva la cabeza estaba por estallarle de dolor-, de-debemos irnos.

Aun así, lucho para alcanzar a su amiga, más confundida y abatida que él y levantarse, intentado encontrar un lugar donde esconderse entre tanto desastre alrededor.

La calle estaba desierta, sirenas de patrullas y ambulancias eran los canticos de esa tarde y las luces parpadeantes de la policía eran el oasis en el desierto en ese momento. Pero, no podía dejar atrás a Mercurymon. Sin embargo, ya recuperada su vista pudo presenciar la pelea que pronto descubrió que el no podría llevar, sin contar que Charlotte se encontraba herida y débil.

- _Confió en ti, Mercurymon, lo siento._

Su misión era alejar lo más lejos posible a Gargomon del ojo público, nadie debía salir herido en esa guerra a la que no pertenecían y mucho menos era su intención involucrar a Takashi quien aun no comprendía la magnitud de la situación. Mercurymon engañaba al gran digimon con sus movimientos rápidos, de vez en cuando devolviéndole sus ataques y sin embargo, nada podía hacerlo desaparecer. Poco a poco, se vio acorralado a la orillas de un canal y vio una chance para ganar.

-¡Por aquí, pequeño conejito!

-¡Oye, ¿a quién llamas conejito, pedazo de espejo?!

Con un Gargomon enfadado y concentrado en el, Mercurymon avanzo hacia el canal agradecido de no ver presencias humanas cercanas y se dirigió al centro, sus pies apenas tocando la superficie liquida y aguardo por su atacante.

-Eso no es justo -se quejo Gargomon al notar al digimon de metal flotando sobre el agua y el a orillas del canal-, ¡ven y pelea conmigo, así tendré el gusto de tomar tus datos yo mismo!

-¿A qué has venido y como me encontraste?

-Primero pelea y posiblemente te responda -devolvió el cazador, cargando sus cañones-, claro, solo si sobrevives.

Disparo tras disparo salió de sus armas en cuestión de segundos, pero Mercurymon era más rápido; desplego uno de sus espejos que absorbieron los ataques llegando a sorprender a Gargomon. Entonces, cuatro espejos rodearon a dicho digimon y de ellos, los mismos disparos salieron con la misma potencia, dando de lleno al atacante.

Gargomon grito de dolor y no paso mucho para que el anillo de datos alrededor de su cuerpo apareciera y Mercurymon hiciera desaparecer los espejos con un simple chasquido de sus dedos. Su agresor cayó de rodillas al suelo, cubierto de heridas y con la respiración agitada.

-Bien, ya no te queda mucho tiempo -dijo Mercurymon de brazos cruzados-, así que, habla; ¿Quién te envió y como lograste encontrarme?

Gargomon rio apenas -Ya te dije, las sombras susurran.

Viendo que las posibilidades de encontrar respuestas eran nulas, Mercurymon supo que ya era momento de acabar con su enemigo.

Volvió a repetir su ataque reflector y tomo los datos de Gargomon dentro de su espejo antes de que él mismo desapareciera de allí en búsqueda de Takashi.

Había demasiados heridos pero ninguna vida que lamentar por ahora, considerando el furioso ataque de ese extraño ser, que no le tomo mucho tiempo a Takashi suponer que se trataba de un digimon. Y solo entonces, tuvo que aceptar la realidad que lo rodeaba; todo lo que Mercurymon le había dicho era cierto y no podía darse el lujo de negarlo más.

-¿Quieres llamar a tus padres? -Pregunto una de los paramédicos tras revisarlo y corroborar que no había heridas graves en su cuerpo.

-Ya deben estar en camino, gracias -informo y la mujer se marcho, dejándolo solo en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, con una manta sobre sus hombros y una bebida caliente en sus manos, pensativo y con una decisión que tomar.

No paso mucho para que algo en su bolsillo sonara. No recordaba llevar su digivice consigo pero no podía ignorar el llamado de Mercurymon que le sorprendía luego de verlo frente a él, luchar contra esa criatura en forma de conejo con esteroides.

-¿Cómo demonios…?

-Eso no importa ¿estás bien? -Irrumpió el digimon, apurado.

-Si, solo tengo unos rasguños.

-Bien, ¿Qué hay de Charlotte?

-Sobrevivirá.

-…, nada de esto debía suceder. Jamás creí que me encontrarían aquí, procure borrar mis huellas -mascullo Mercurymon, enfadado.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué era esa cosa? -Pregunto Takashi, procurando no levantar la voz ni dejar que nadie lo viese hablar con el digimon dentro del aparato para que no creyeran que estaba loco.

-Era Gargomon, un digimon cazador, no pude sacarle mucha información, lo cual nos deja en la nada.

Mercurymon hablaba con cierto tono áspero, como si estuviese enfadado y Takashi podía percibir que era consigo mismo tras no poder interrogar a ese tal Gargomon y no podía culparlo, él mismo se sentía culpable de permitir que Charlotte quedara herida en esto y ni siquiera comprendía la mitad de las cosas que pasaban. Pero, una parte de él quería involucrarse y averiguarlo, quería evitar que más gente resultara lastimada.

-Mercurymon, te creo -dijo tras un breve silencio-, y todo lo que digas ahora es de mi importancia.

Sorprendido por el comentario, el digimon no evito soltar una risita. Sabia que iba a ser difícil convencer a Takashi de aceptar, desde el principio lo supo pero jamás creyó que lo hiciera con tal convicción, debía darle crédito por la confianza ciega, digna de un niño elegido.

-Esta bien, muchacho. Entonces, creo que será un buen momento para hablarte del equipo.

-¿Del grupo de escandalosos?

-Esos mismos y créeme, te caerán bien, luego de un tiempo.

Ahora, todo era un caos dentro de su cabeza.

¿Qué esperar de los relatos de Mercurymon? Ciertamente, nada bueno. Pero, ya no podía lamentarse, él mismo decidió involucrarse en todo este baile que conforme la música avanzaba, más extraño se tornaba.

Historias de Diez Antiguos guerreros nacidos de copias de seguridad de un mundo digital, a modo de defensa propia contra una entidad maligna que se reveló de sus tareas originales y había caído en un espiral de codicia y corrupción, eran cosas que podía comprender; ser hijo de un político tenía sus ventajas pero de allí, a intentar comprender como cinco niños humanos fueron llamados para controlar los espíritus digitales, producto del sacrificio de estos guerreros, y combatir a un gobernante corrompida por la misma fuerza que ya una vez había tratado de destruir todo, era otra.

Creía no llegar a confundirse más, hasta, que Mercurymon llego a la parte de los guerreros corruptos, allí, pudo despedirse de la lógica humana.

Sin embargo, para este punto, se veía atrapado en la historia y se había dedicado mucho de su tiempo en analizarla, en especial, un detalle que el digimon había mencionado y que era la razón por la que lo necesitaba.

 _—…Acá, es donde tu entras, muchacho. Nosotros no somos del todo digimons completos, somos fragmentos de los Guerreros Legendarios originales, espíritus digitales para ser más precisos o digi-spirits, si bien podemos materializarnos y vivir como cualquier otro ser digital, somos en verdad muy limitados en nuestros poderes. Corremos el peligro de sobrescribir con mayor facilidad nuestra escritura, lo que causaría un colapso y posterior, deceso. Una de las desventajas de convertirte en un digimon de cuarta generación, mientras más vidas vives, más errores pueden aparecer. Es por eso que, requerimos de un compañero de unión. Para mantener estable la digievolucion._

El concepto de digievolucion no fue complicado de entender pero, ¿compañero de unión? ¿Qué significaba del todo?

 _—… fusionar, esa es tu función. Mi código digital se fusiona con tu información biológica, con tu cuerpo humano y, prácticamente, te conviertes en mí. Pero, la primera vez es complicada, necesitas un motivo para activar la digievolucion, una vez que lo hagas, te explicare sobre el espíritu digital humano y bestia. Tal vez, después, de la doble digievolucion._

—Por dios santo, ¿en qué lío me metí?

Takashi estrello su cabeza contra la puerta de su casillero, abierta en este caso, interrumpiendo su tarea de guardar algunos libros que no necesitaba por el momento.

Era final de periodo y Takashi estaba más que listo de volver a casa, quería arrancarse de una vez ese incomodo uniforme que la escuela privada le obligaba a usar. Deseaba poder ir a una escuela pública, solo por este motivo. Sin embargo, lo recapacito al recordar que estando en una, sería una víctima segura de bullying indiscriminado. Eso no era tentador.

Suspiro cansado y continuo guardando sus libros, pero, no paso mucho para que Charlotte apareciera con su bolso de deportes colgando de su hombro, y se apoyara sobre el casillero a su lado.

—Luces demacrado —remarco la chica de cabello anaranjado, arrugando la nariz y ocultando las pechas que adornaban su piel tras observar los movimientos casi robóticos de Takashi, sin necesidad de agregar, las manchas negras bajo sus ojos.

—No he dormido bien —fue el único comentario que Takashi dio.

— ¿Es por lo ocurrido el otro día?

Aquel comentario lo hizo detenerse y pensar, con agravantes conclusiones de que no le gustaba ver a su mejor amiga con puntos de sutura en su frente. Cerró el casillero de un golpe y se colgó al hombro su bolso.

—Ha pasado mucho últimamente —dijo, las ojeras bajo sus ojos se hicieron más evidentes mientras se volteaba hacia Charlotte —, tal vez irme sea lo mejor, aunque no quiera admitirlo.

—Deberías relajarte —sonrió Charlotte, apretando su brazo con afecto —, tuviste un accidente no hace mucho y con el ataque del otro día, estoy sorprendida que no te hayas vuelto loco y matado a alguien.

—Yo también estoy un poco sorprendido —confeso él, mordiéndose el labio.

Miro hacia el suelo, con profunda incertidumbre en sus ojos. Charlotte se limito a observarlo, llegándose a preocupar por el persistente bajo ánimo que su mejor amigo cargaba en sus hombros, haciéndole ver más pequeño.

—Oye —Takashi salió de su línea de pensamientos al sentir el golpe en su hombro —, ¿tienes que hacer algo ahora? Tengo que volver como en dos horas y la verdad, estoy que muero del hambre. Abrieron un Burger King a cuantas calles de aquí, tal vez una doble whooper te levante el ánimo. ¡Yo invito!

Aseguro tras ver el atisbo de una protesta de Takashi, pero, este quedo al parecer, contentado.

—Bien —dijo resignado el chico —, creo que un poco de comida me levantara el ánimo, así que, agrega aros de cebolla a la lista, y tenemos un trato.

— ¡Así se habla!

Pocos minutos después, ambos salían del edificio con sus brazos entrelazados, inmersos en una conversación poco relevante y que de apoco, había aumentado el estado anímico del chico japoneses. Igual, seguía intacta la propuesta de Charlotte de conseguir algo que almorzar.

 **[…]**

—Si, se están alejando, junto a Charlotte Jones…se lo ve bien, no creo que deba preocuparse por seguir pagando terapeutas, Shigeru Hoshino.

Dio una breve señal al conductor del vehículo para que subiera la ventanilla. El hombre al otro lado de esa línea telefónica, suspiro y su interlocutor no supo interpretarla en su complejidad, pero prefería darle el beneficio de la duda.

—Agente Thompson —hablo Shigeru Hoshino, con algo de torpeza —, espero que su gente sepa lo que está haciendo.

El hombre de traje y anteojos oscuros, miro hacia afuera un segundo, sonriendo con cierta diversión.

—Ese es mi trabajo, señor embajador —aseguro, con resolución —, no tiene de que preocuparse, lo que sea que sucede alrededor de su hijo, debe ser pura casualidad. Es solo una víctima infortunada, podría ocurrirle a cualquiera.

—Exacto, podría ocurrirle a cualquiera —rectifico el embajador japonés, con palabras tensas y seseantes —, ¿Por qué mi hijo?

—Preocúpese por pasar tiempo de calidad de vuelta en Japon, ya no necesitara atar su vida a una profesión. Nuestro Bureau se encargara de las anormalidades y ataques y mantendremos un ojo sobre su hijo.

—Eso espero, después de todo —Shigeru anticipo con desconfianza —, ustedes me aconsejaron volver a Japon.

—Las Naciones Unidas jamás rompen sus promesas.

Tras un breve silencio, Ethan Thompson dio por finalizada la llamada. Sostuvo su brazo contra la puerta del pasajero detrás del asiento del conductor, retorciendo el teléfono en su mano, sumiso en sus propios pensamientos.

Sabía que ese chico de apenas 15 años encerraba muchos misterios.

 ** _Tres días después:_**

Oficialmente, había pasado semana y media desde que Mercurymon apareció en su vida de una forma descabellada y la diera vuelta cual trompo, sino fuera porque ya mudarse a otro país era de locos y empacar caja tras cajas con sus pertenecías no era muy entretenido que digamos.

-Y esta es la ultima -dijo tras sellar la ultima caja con sus libros dentro, contento de que ya había acabado y examino su cuarto con paredes desnudas y falto de vida. Una inesperada sensación de nostalgia lo invadió ás creí que extrañaría este lugar, es raro.

-Se le llama añoranza y es normal, al menos que seas un insensible -comento Mercurymon, el digivice sobre una pila de cajas ya ocupadas-, ah no espera, olvide que lo eres.

-Que gracioso -respondió Takashi con sarcasmo.

-La verdad duele a veces.

-¿Quién es el insensible ahora, eh? -Retruco el chico.

Pero antes de que el digimon devolviera un comentario, la puerta de la habitación fue tocada y segundo después, una cabeza se asomo por allí, junto a una charola con sándwiches y un vaso de jugo. Takashi de inmediato creyó que su madre había oído su conversación con Mercurymon e intento actuar con normalidad.

-¡Mama, ¿Qué haces aquí?! -Se froto la nuca sin darse cuenta y dio zancadas hasta su madre-, creí que estarías en la embajada.

-Ah no, hoy regrese temprano, quería dejar todo listo para cuando llegasen los camiones de mudanza -respondió su madre, despreocupada a la vez que depositaba la charola sobre la pila de cajas, junto al digivice y a Takashi se le paro el corazón unos cuantos latidos hasta que ella regreso su atención a él-, y pensé en pasar a ver cómo te iba con tus cosas, veo que te está yendo bien.

Dio un vistazo a las cajas selladas y asintió complacida. Por su parte, Takashi se alegraba de ver a su madre fuera del trabajo temprano, aunque eso significara andar cuchicheando con Mercurymon con su presencia alrededor pero aun eso no quitaba su alegría.

-Entonces, ¿papa vendrá temprano? -Él se digno en preguntar, aun nervioso de ver rondando a su madre cerca del digivice, rogando a que Mercurymon no metiera la pata.

-Tardara un poco, pero si -sonrió la mujer de cabello rubio y pequeños pero resplandecientes ojos café-. Tal vez esta noche debamos salir a cenar, los tres ¿Qué dices?

-¿Los tres? S-si, si, eso sería genial -Takashi no podía ocultar su felicidad, pocas eran las veces que su familia cenaba junta en la misma habitación (las cenas vía skype no eran tan geniales en cierto punto).

 **[…]**

La cena, en sí, había sido un fiasco.

Solo pedía una noche normal con su familia, solo una noche pero al parecer los incompetentes de los funcionarios que trabajaban con su padre no podían hacer nada por su cuenta sin la supervisión del mismo y no causar una crisis diplomática por accidente; Takashi permanecía en perpetuo silencio en la parte trasera del vehículo y a pesar de los chistes y decenas de disculpas que su padre daba, no podía dejar de estar enfadado. Sin mencionar, con el estomago prácticamente vacío.

-Al menos disfrutamos la entrada de canapés -dijo su padre al volante con intenciones de aminorar la tensa escena dentro del vehículo que su optimista carácter no podía soportar. Takashi no hizo más que levantar una ceja y mirar hacia la ventana. El embajador japonés, un hombre de personalidad simple y agradable cuyo cabello oscuro y ojos avellana hacían honor a su herencia asiática, intercambio una mirada rápida y preocupante con su esposa, comenzando a desarrollar cierto sentimiento de culpa por haber dejado que su trabajo arruinase una velada con su familia. Era por razones como estas que renunciaba a su cargo y regresaba a Japón.

-¿Los McDonalds abren las 24 horas no? -Inquirió su esposa en un intento de recuperar la situación-, podríamos ir a uno y pedir todas las alitas de pollo que tú quieras, cariño.

Un vistazo por el retrovisor no aliviano la preocupación de Nikki hacia su hijo. Este seguía igual, muy ausente de la realidad.

Más días pasaron con nada relevante que sobresaltar. Para el ese momento, Takashi volvía cansado de una práctica del equipo juvenil de gimnasias rítmicas al que Charlotte pertenecía y que ese día, había invitado a presenciar.

—Definitivamente, esto no extrañare.

Se desplomo en la cama sobre su estomago, intentando ignorar las paredes desnudas de su cuarto. Dejo que un poco de somnolencia lo invadiera antes de recordar que aun debía ducharse y cenar. La noche estaba pronta, bien podía observarse por la ventana no lejos de él, Takashi gruño al levantarse con pereza, quitándose los zapatos en el camino hacia el baño. Allí, se salpico el rostro y procedió a mirarse en el espejo, en busca de alguna casual erupción, que últimamente, eran muy recurrentes.

La adolescencia no era como la pintaban en las películas, que eran muy sobreexplotadas en este lado del mundo como una etapa de total rebeldía y locuras. Si, era cierto que había hecho una que otra cosa loca en estos años pero nada comparado a las abominaciones creadas en Hollywood.

Pronto dejo esos pensamientos de lado y predispuso que ahora lo más conveniente sería tomar una ducha.

Tiempo después y bajo el chorro de agua fría, Takashi tuvo momento para pensar en la ceremonia que ocurriría en dos días y que sería el cambio de fase en su vida, lento y seguro como las fases de la luna. Sería la Ceremonia de traspaso de poderes hacia el nuevo Embajador que ocuparía el lugar vacante de su padre, y en esa misma tarde, estarían partiendo hacia Japon en un vuelo privado. De vuelta en su país natal, su padre continuaría trabajando con el gobierno, como de otra forma no podía ser.

— _¿Qué me deparara el futuro ahí…? —_ se hizo esta pregunta, recibiendo el golpe del agua en su nuca.

Media hora más tarde, cerraba con llave la puerta de su habitación y se dirigió a su cama donde su laptop y el digivice lo aguardaban. Se cruzo de piernas frente a la computadora y conecto el aparato que le había otorgado Mercurymon a través de un cable usb al mismo. Takashi respiro hondo e intento calmar sus ansias.

— ¿Estás listo? —pregunto Mercurymon, notándose preocupado por el chico humano.

—Si, creo que sí.

—Entonces, hagámoslo, no podemos hacer esperar mucho más a los demás.


	8. Azul de envidia

**...Y luego de una eternidad, he regresado. Mas cansada que nunca.**

 **Este capitulo ha sido un desafio y lo sigue siendo, es muy flojo en mi opinion pero, ni modo, asi tiene que avanzar la historia. Espero lo disfruten y ya saben, dejen un review con sus comentarios, ¡adiosito!**

* * *

Quedaba más de media hora para que Chihiro, su mejor amiga terminara de editar una nota para el Club del Periódico Escolar y Miyu deseaba, muy dentro suyo, que la computadora que utilizaba dejara de funcionar por arte de magia, lo que sea necesario para que ella ya no se vea encerrada en ese sala sin nada que combatir su aburrimiento. Sentada desde el sofá verde musgo, comenzando a creer que el color no era el original sino más bien por otras cuestiones de limpieza, Miyu miro con impaciencia el reloj de gato sobre la puerta. Las manecillas parecían avanzar en un paso ralentizado, casi invisible para el ojo humano que combinado con los ojos saltones de dicho gato, parecían observarla fijamente, fríos y aterradores. Esto le recordaba a Miyu porque los gatos no eran sus animales predilectos.

Suspiro derrotada y se recostó en el sofá. El sonido de las teclas siendo golpeadas ininterrumpidamente comenzó a calmarla y al poco tiempo, Miyu se vio batallando por permanecer despierta.

—No puedo creer que te metieras en esto —renegó y se reincorporo, tallándose los ojos y evitando bostezar. La chica centrada frente al computador, sonrió divertida.

—No tardare mucho, así que intenta no dormirte —dijo Chihiro y Miyu levanto los brazos, estirándose cual gato tras una larga siesta.

—Lo sé, lo sé, prometiste llevarme a Akihabara a probar tartas.

—Solo si me hablabas más de Koji.

La chica de cabello rojizo pestañeo un par de veces al sentir un gran ardor en sus ojos, se los froto con ambos puños y añadió, en un tono de fastidio:

— ¿Sabes? Sería más barato para ti si decidieras armarte de valor e ir y hablarle, es una sugerencia —se apresuro a decir al no sentir las teclas sonar y supuso que su amiga estaría estática y ruborizada cual tomate de solo pensar en hacer aquello.

— ¡S-sabes que no puedo hacer aquello!

—Lo cual es irónico, considerando que eres tú la que se enamora de cada chico lindo que ve por más de cinco segundos.

De inmediato, Chihiro, una chica de cabello miel que siempre lo llevaba recogido en una trenza lateral y grandes ojos cafés escondidos tras un par de cristales, se dio vuelta en su asiento y su ceño fruncido y mejillas infladas desconcertaron a Miyu. Había hecho enfadar a su mejor amiga, lo cual, no era muy difícil.

—No tienes derecho a mirarme así —advirtió esta.

— ¡Claro que lo tengo! Después de todo, eres tu quien va sola a buscar a los chicos para hablar de "cosas" —Chihiro gesticulo con las manos, alborotada —, y luego vienes y dices que no era nada importante, para yo luego enterarme que te sales con ellos después de clases.

La joven guerrera del agua (aun sin experiencia) no supo que decir al principio, sorprendida en parte de que Chihiro supiera de su encuentro con los restantes "guerreros legendarios" del día anterior, supuso que no era del todo secreto considerando el pequeño espectáculo que había dado al ir a buscarlos a su salón horas antes.

Pero, volviendo al presente, Miyu chillo exasperada y se llevo una mano a la cara, incapaz de comprender porque siendo su mejor amiga la interesada en el menor de los gemelos, ella misma debía comportarse como mensajera. Siempre sucedía este tipo discusiones.

—Tengo derecho a hablar con cualquier persona, y si la verdad te molesta tanto que me acerque a tu "amado Koji", ¡pues ve y háblale! Tienes una lengua y una boca y un par de pies sanos que pueden llevarte hasta él y decirle "Hola, Koji, Soy Chihiro, ¿Cómo estás? Me gusta tu pañuelo"!

Acabada la frase, su voz había aumentado de volumen y sin darse cuenta, su sarcasmo provoco cierto sentimiento de pudor y enojo en Chihiro. Pero, a Miyu no le importaba si eso llegaba a lastimarla, pues a ella comenzaba a serle escasa la paciencia.

—Necesito tomar aire.

Anuncio su partida aun a sabiendas de que Chihiro no la estaría escuchando y, una vez más, no le importo.

Cerró la puerta de la pequeña sala del club y camino por el pasillo ausente de estudiantes, los salones gritaban del silencio a pesar de poder oírse voces y mesas y sillas ser arrastradas no lejos de allí, supuso que los de segundo año debían quedarse a limpiar.

Finalmente y casi sin notar, salió del edificio, ya era media tarde y el sol todavía reinaba en lo alto del cielo. Las cigarras se oían a lo lejos, cantando serenatas eternas de verano. Ese pensamiento le hizo desear un té helado a Miyu. Decidió ir hacia la máquina expendedora al otro lado del edificio, ya que era la más cercana y en el camino el aparato que había obtenido, su digivice, comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Qué sucede Ranamon? —pregunto, una vez en sus manos.

Al igual que los salones, la escuela estaba casi vacía a diferencia de los estudiantes que se quedaban ya sea por los clubes o por que debían terminar deberes, no lejos de ella, la cancha de futbol se erguía. Miyu no debía pensar mucho para saber que Takuya y Koichi de seguro estarían ahí.

—Tu amiga, eso sucede —se quejo la digimon, provocando que su compañera humana se riera apenas —. ¿Cómo es posible que soportes a alguien así?

—Porque es mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Esas son patrañas! —la digimon protesto.

—Ranamon, no la conoces, no deberías juzgarla de antemano —dijo Miyu en un tono de represión. La digimon soltó algo parecido a una queja.

—Solo digo que si realmente fuese tu amiga, no tendría porque sacarte a relucir sus propios fallos como si fueran tuyos. Tu misma lo dijiste, ella es una cobarde.

Miyu vacilo ante el discurso de su digimon —Yo no dije eso.

—Pues, deberías empezar a leer entre líneas.

—Entonces…. —comenzó la chica, con un halo de misterio pero se detuvo pues al dar vuelta la esquina de la galería, vio la máquina expendedora no lejos de ella y apresuro el paso, mientras buscaba algunas monedas en sus bolsillos —, entonces, ¿tú y Agunimon…?

Quiso dejar esa frase al aire solo para dar a entender su punto. Aguardo por una respuesta mientras insertaba las monedas por la ranura para luego ingresar los datos del número de sección donde se encontraba la bebida que deseaba.

Un sonido de traqueteo broto de la maquina y la hizo sobresaltar y que fácilmente hizo pasar desapercibido el resoplido que Ranamon soltó, casi adrede. Miyu observo con detenimiento al bloque de metal frente suyo y comenzó a golpearlo en los lados.

— ¡Maldita sea…se trago mis monedas!

—…Como decía —Ranamon se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió —, quiero que quede claro para que no haya futuras confusiones y/o situaciones incomodas para tu anfitriona, así que escucha claramente, Miyu…—

— ¡Estúpida chatarra, quiero mis monedas o mínimo, mi té helado! —ella imploraba en suma de mas golpes contra la máquina expendedora, ignorando completamente lo que Ranamon tenía para decir.

—…Se que te sonara algo decepcionante, considerando que soy una de las más bellas digimons con una legión de fans allá en el Digimundo, pero, si…detesto a Agunimon y él me detesta de la misma forma.

Sus palabras iban acompañadas de solemne dedicación.

En cambio, la chica humana acompañaba sus golpes con graznidos frustrados.

— ¡No me estas escuchando! —finalmente, cansada de ser ignorada, Ranamon levanto la voz, indignada.

—…La maquina, se trago…mis monedas…—

Y así, Miyu se vio derrotada por aquella ordinaria máquina expendedora. Frustrada y cansada, golpeo al aparatejo con su cabeza y gruño. No había forma en que su día pudiese empeorar.

Sin embargo, se sobresalto al oír algo caer en la bandeja frente a sus narices. Confundida levanto la mirada y se sorprendió de ver a Koji apoyado sobre la maquina, manos en sus bolsillos y con una menguante sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Koji, eres mi héroe! —no pudo contener un chillido de alegría mientras saltaba hacia este y dejaba caer sus manos en los hombros del chico. Koji se froto la nuca, intentando encontrar las palabras.

—Solo es una máquina, suelen hacer eso.

Minutos después, Koji y Miyu estaban sentados en las gradas junto a la cancha de futbol, observaban casi sin prestar mucha atención el partido de práctica del equipo en el que estaban sus amigos, pues, se habían ensimismado en una conversación demasiado seria para la locación.

— ¿Has visto las noticias? —comenzó Koji, serio como de costumbre.

—Si, algo —respondió Miyu, haciendo girar el líquido dentro de la botella entre sus manos —. Sabes, el Departamento de Estado ha declarado una situación de emergencia naranja y ordeno a la policía estatal de que si volviese a haber algún ataque de esos monstruos, que simplemente evacuasen a la gente. Parece que los peces gordos del gobierno planean algo.

Koji se volvió para mirar a la chica con el ceño fruncido, desconcertado por esa información que los medios de comunicación no habían dado a conocer y que ella las decía como estuviese diciendo la hora.

— ¿…tu como sabes eso?

— ¿Ah? —una vez más, Miyu se vio sorprendida por Koji y al reconocer que hablaba de mas, se rio apenada —, lo siento, debí ser mas especifica, mi papa es detective y mi madre trabaja para la Secretaria de Defensa Civil.

—Entonces, sabes que es lo que planea el gobierno acerca de los ataques.

—Por desgracia no del todo, se están manejando con secretismo. Solo afirman que podrían ser ataques terroristas, solo para dar cierto "alivio" a las masas.

—Claro, es más creíble que nos atacan unos fanáticos religiosos suicidas que criaturas digitales de otro mundo —murmuro Koji, hundiéndose en su lugar y retomando su atención al partido. Miyu no supo que responder para aliviar la tensión en el chico y solo siguió su ejemplo, ambos observaron en silencio el partido, mientras la media tarde continuaba avanzando.

La suave brisa de la tarde lograba acariciar gentilmente el rostro de Koji que al cabo de unos minutos, nuevamente, se hallaba relajado. Busco con su mano la lata de soda que había dejado de lado y al corroborar que se había acabado su contenido, la aplasto con su pie y la dejo de lado, prometiendo arrojarla a la basura cuando tuviese oportunidad.

—Por cierto —dijo Miyu de repente, tomando desprevenido a Koji. Este levanto las cejas —, ¿oíste esa noticia sobre ese ataque en Estados Unidos?

Koji abrió la boca pero de inmediato la cerró, intento rebuscar en su cabeza algo relacionado sobre aquello, pues, algo le sonaba la noticia. Al final, el recuerdo lo golpeo y jadeo de sorpresa.

— ¿El sucedido en Washington? —Miyu asintió, aun sin mirarlo —, si…tengo que admitir que es extraño. Tuve una sensación de familiaridad al leer los detalles.

Apenas había ocurrido el día anterior pero sin duda que había dejado gran impresión en él. Según lo reportaban, como de interés común no era debido en si al ataque, descripto como un caso aislado por parte de personas sin identificar, sino porque había un implicado de lo más curioso: el hijo del embajador japonés en aquel país, quien a la vez fue protagonista de un accidente automovilístico un par de semanas antes en donde testigos visuales declararon haber visto y oído explosiones y un incendio cerca del lugar de lo ocurrido. Algo similar a lo sucedido en ese café en la zona urbana de Washington donde él estaba presente.

Cualquiera lo pasaría por alto, sin embargo, desde el ataque de Klayndemon, ya nada podía pasar por desapercibido. La inquietud sobre el aun desaparecido Mercurymon despertaba paranoia en el grupo y tras intentos fallidos de establecer un canal de comunicación por los digivices con este, decidieron estar alertas, en caso de que él hiciera contacto primero.

— ¿En que estaba pensando Mercurymon al desaparecer? —se quejo Lobomon, proveniente del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Koji y de inmediato, este tuvo su digivice en su mano.

—Calma, estoy seguro que él está bien —aconsejo el chico de largo cabello, con calma —. Después de todo, Agunimon cree en el.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Koji quedo perplejo con esa respuesta y estuvo a punto de protestar cuando la imagen de Lobomon en la pantalla comenzó a distorsionarse y su voz al hablar, se entrecortaba.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando…?! —Koji se puso de pie de inmediato, Miyu se puso alerta también, ahora devolviéndole una mirada de explicación al chico.

—No lo sé…creo…una señal…de —las palabras de Lobomon llegaban interceptadas y eran difíciles de comprender.

— ¡Lobomon, que pasa! —la chica humana no pudo contener su preocupación e intento asomarse por sobre el hombro de Koji — ¿Qué está sucediendo?

—Yo…. no lo sé —fue la única respuesta de Koji.

Ambos observaron con asombro y terror los últimos segundos de la proyección del digimon lobo antes de que por completo la pantalla se tornara blanca y un símbolo de líneas verdes hiciera aparición. No le tomo ni una milésima de segundo a Koji reconocer aquel dibujo como el símbolo del Guerrero del Metal. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente ante el asombro.

—…no puede ser, es Mercurymon—

— ¿¡Que!?

— ¿Es Mercurymon? —cuestiono Ranamon desde el aparato, y se oía aliviada, al igual que tensa.

El ruido de la estática y lluvia solo generaba mas ansiedad en los jóvenes y digimons, debían saber si era realmente un llamado de Mercurymon. Había mucho en juego.

El corazón de Koji se detuvo al oír sonidos parecidos a balbuceos. Podía ser una voz, no estaba seguro pues la distorsión de la señal no se lo permitía, pero, parecía una voz, una muy conocida.

— _… —_ los primeros segundos, fueron eternos, hasta que una voz, hizo la claridad en ese mar de tinieblas que el misterio creaba — _…Hola…gu-guerreros…—_

Un velo de aturdidos pensamientos y apresuradas conclusiones se creó y agolpo en tan jóvenes mentes como las de Koji y Miyu.

—… ¿Mercurymon? —hablo Koji, a pesar del inexplicable nudo en su garganta. Una clara risa jocosa se escucho al otro lado de esa llamada.

— _¡Koji Minamoto! ¡Tu voz puede haber cambiado pero aun sigo reconociéndola! ¿Cuántos años humanos ha pasado desde la última vez? ¿Uno, cinco, diez? La verdad no he tenido tiempo para sacar las cuentas._

Un lamento casi imperceptible se escucho. Koji prefirió ignorar aquello junto con la charla poco elocuente que sostenía Mercurymon, especialmente, por el hecho de que estaban en apuros.

—Ehm, si ¿hola? Muy linda charla y todo eso pero, ¿eres Mercurymon, el digimon del metal? —Miyu aprovecho la breve pausa de Kouji para sumarse a la conversación que por poco se estaba perdiendo. Ella era un manojo de nervios pero, hizo lo mejo que pudo para cubrirlos.

— _Mmh, esta voz no reconozco —_ reflexiono Mercurymon — _, pero, me gusta. Eres confiable._

—Bien por mí —

— _He de suponer que eres elegida por uno de los elementos, mi querida así que, dime, ¿Cuál eres tú?_

Una respuestas espero y sin embargo, no obtuvo nada por parte de la chica humana (era obvio) pero si, de una vieja voz muy conocida para Mercurymon.

— ¡Que es esa indecencia de actuar todo relajado, eh! ¡Nos tienes a todos muertos de preocupación, sabes, eres un desconsiderado y…!—

— _Oh, Ranamon, debí suponerlo_ —podía oírse la sonrisa en su voz —, _me sorprende que pudieras estar tanto tiempo sin decir palabra alguna. Hasta comenzaba a asustarme de que también te hubieras perdido._

— ¡Mendigo, maldito….! —la digimon soltó un grito ahogado.

— _Mercurymon, ve al grano, no sabemos cuánto tiempo podrás mantener esta conexión._

Una nueva voz se unió a la conversación y ninguno de los dos adolescentes podía decir a ciencia cierta que significaba y por eso, prefirieron oír más.

— _Oh, lamento haber sido tan descortés —_ se disculpo Mercurymon, aclarándose la garganta — _, guerreros, les presento a Takashi Hoshino, mi compañero humano._

— ¿Compañero humano, dices? —exclamo Lobomon, atónito.

— _Ni más ni menos, te daré los detalles luego así que, escuchen bien: nos tomo mucho tiempo y esfuerzo poder lograr esta conexión y estoy seguro que no todos están reunidos por lo tanto, volveré a llamar en un par de horas, luego de que Takashi duerma un poco —_ el digimon de metal rio animado — _, esto del cambio horario no es bueno para su humor._

 _—Cállate idiota —_ Mascullo Takashi.

— _Como decía, llamare de nuevo en tres horas a tu digivice Kouji; por favor, ten al resto reunido para ese tiempo, no sé cuando podre volver a contactarme antes de nuestro viaje._

—Si, lo hare, lo prometo —asintió el muchacho.

 _—Siempre tan confiable, Kouji, gracias. Los veo en tres horas._

 _ **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

Mercurymon sonrio una vez finalizada esa llamada y se volvió hacia Takashi y casi se cae por la gracia que el rostro del joven le provocaba.

—Deja de reírte, idiota —ordeno este, entornando los ojos y clavándole la mirada casi cual dagas.

—Realmente te pareces a él —reía con fuerzas Mercurymon. Takashi pestañeo sin comprender las palabras del digimon que una vez más lo confundían con la mención de "él".

—Aun no se a que te refieres con "el", pero, algún día lo averiguare y si resulta ser un mal chiste ¡te las veras conmigo! —lo señalo y Mercurymon estallo en más risas.

No podía imaginarse peleando al lado de este digimon extraño y tampoco, se imaginaba ya su vida sin este.

 **[…]**

—… ¡A este paso, jamás podre lograrlo! —exclamo Katsuharu en potente frustración. Apretó con fuerza el digivice en su mano. Sus amigos, solo pudieron observar en silencio como descargaba su enfado a modo de insultos.

— ¿Deberíamos decirle que puede tomar un tiempo tratar de transformarse por primera vez? —comento Jp al resto de sus acompañantes de pie a su lado.

 **—** Shhh —Grumblemon lo callo, presionando un dedo en su boca —, déjalo, es divertido ver como pierde la paciencia, la cual, no es mucha.

—No creo que sea buena idea alterarlo más de la cuenta —Kazemon, cruzada de brazos, le aconsejo y señalo —, temo que pueda desmayarse.

— ¿Eso no es un poco exagerado? —Jp comento, escéptico.

—Mira y aprende.

Zoe rio para sí al oír las palabras de su compañera digimon, les hacia recordar a las de su madre, que siempre de forma estricta pero cariñosa, intentaba darle una lección, incluso, cuando ella se armaba en plan de obstinada, propio de su personalidad. Se hizo muchas preguntas respecto a Kazemon que con el tiempo, esperaba poder resolver por lo que, ahora, dejaría de enredarse en sus propios pensamientos para enfocarse en un tema mas urgente que era ayudar a sus nuevos compañeros a lograr la digievolucion.

Katsuharu, aun sintiendo sus venas palpar de enfado, observo el digivice en su posesión y suspiro, una ola de fatiga relajo sus músculos e hizo a sus parpados tan pesados como una montaña, se reprimió de bostezar pues, aun tenía mucho que practicar antes de dejar abierta la opción de rendirse. No, aun no, el Digimundo le había dado tanto y era su turno de devolver algo a cambio.

Esa había sido su motivación días atrás cuando recibió aquel artefacto en mano en compañía de un mensaje de, ambos, auxilio y agradecimiento que supuso, como de manera no podía ser, habría sido de Ophanimon. Fue en aquel mismo día en que dos digimons desconocidos atacaron en Shibuya.

Si bien desconocía por completo la verdadera razón para que los antiguos guerreros legendarios se embarcaran a cruzar la barrera que ellos mismos establecieron era una prohibición, prefirió seguirles la corriente y no indagar de mas, ya todos estaban muy estresados con el tema de tener a uno de sus camaradas desaparecido, él no crearía más problemas al menos por ahora, pero eso no significaba que no tuviese dudas al respecto.

—Grumblemon, intentémoslo una vez más.

El digimon obedeció y se dejo absorber por el aparato y Katsuharu le dio la espalda a sus acompañantes y casi por obra del destino, un suave viento se levanto y el silencio afloro; esa vieja bodega abandonada por una empresa constructiva hace ya varios años, desapareció para el joven chico y dejo que la oscuridad en la que ahora se hallaba (a causa de haber cerrado los ojos) lo guiara por la dirección correcta. Escucho el latir de su corazón y en lo profunda que su respiración se había transformado, era difícil confiar en sus instintos en los años de adolescencia y más ahora, que la presión los ameritaba. Podia sentir el peso del digivice en su mano y en la otra un pequeño cumulo de chispas, quizás era la emoción o los nervios pero, sentía algo. Presiono los parpados y se concentro aun mas, el silencio persistió y nadie se atrevió en romperlo.

 **[…]**

Katsuharu gimió y abrió los ojos. Sintió gran confusión cuando su vista no pudo enfocarse para distinguir mejor la figura de sus amigos, prácticamente, encima de él. Necesitaba una explicación pues, no recordaba mucho luego de ver un destellante aro en su mano.

—… ¿Qué, diablos paso? —pregunto al sentarse. Una punzada le atravesó la frente.

—Te desmayaste justo antes de que pudieras hacerlo —explico Zoe con una leve sonrisa en su rostro —. Ten, bebe un poco, tal vez el calor te afecto.

Katsuharu vio la botella que la chica le ofrecía y lo tomo, le dio un sorbo con gusto. Cerro y abrió sus ojos un par de veces intenta acostumbrarlos a la nueva luz. El grupo solo podía observarlo con alivio tras el susto que les había dado al desplomarse sobre el suelo, un tanto pálido y con la respiración agitada.

— ¡Casi lo logramos, demonios! —Grumblemon lanzo un puño al aire —, ¡estuvimos cerca de lograrlo!

—Tal vez para la próxima puedan lograrlo —dijo Jp, un tanto optimista, demasiado para el gusto Katsuharu que sacudió la cabeza tras su comentario.

—"Tal vez" no es suficiente —declaro, tensando los músculos de la mandíbula —, debemos hacerlo, no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder.

Katsuharu intento levantarse pero las fuertes manos de Jp sobre sus hombros lo detuvo — ¡Nada de intentar hacernos los héroes antes de tiempo! ¡Debes descansar! Te acabas de desmayar, ¡por dios, la juventud de ahora!

— ¿La juventud de ahora? —Katsuharu rio, levantando una ceja —, Jp, solo tienes dos años más que nosotros.

—Aun así —se llevo las manos a las caderas y enderezo la espalda, su pecho se inflo de orgullo —. Katsuharu, se que sientes mucha presión con este tema de la digievolucion ahora que tienes un digivice, pero, presionándote solo te lastimaras a ti mismo y, te necesitamos en una pieza para patearles el trasero a los malos.

—Es por eso que debemos lograrlo —renegó Katsuharu.

Kazemon sintió simpatía por la frustración mal intencionada del muchacho, por lo que se acerca y le toco el hombro, en gesto cariñoso.

—Tus intenciones son nobles pero los muchachos tienen razón, lo más importante, es el bienestar de ambos —miro a Grumblemon y les sonrió, ampliamente a ambos guerreros —, por favor, piensen mas en ustedes. Después de todo, somos un equipo, no deberíamos dejar a uno de los nuestros solo.

—Pff, díganselo a Takuya y Koji —se mofo Jp, fingiendo enfado.

—Ahora, ellos ya no se llevaran toda la diversión —aseguro Beetlemon, lleno de confianza —, ¡esos tontos de Agunimon y Lobomon no sabrán que los golpeo cuando consigamos de una vez la doble evolución! Tal vez, hasta tengamos que hablar con Seraphimon.

Beetlemon adopto una postura pensante que género gracia en sus compañeros, inclusive en Katsuharu que ahora, podía sentirse más relajado, pero, que no lo hacía olvidar por completo su dilema. Al contrario, lo hacía recapacitar y replantearse algunas cosas, con mayor claridad de juicio.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron irrumpidos abruptamente cuando un pitido se oyó, proveniente del digivice de Zoe, quien al ver la pantalla se extraño de ver el símbolo de Lowemon brillando, como si fuese un apuro.

— ¿Koichi? ¿Sucede algo? —pregunto, un poco nerviosa.

— ¡Zoe, gracias al cielo! —Koichi sonaba agitado y con la respiración rápida —, ¡dime, en donde estas!

—E-estoy con los chicos, dime, ¿sucede algo? ¿Estás bien, que hay de los demás?

Ella intercambio miradas con sus compañeros, humanos y digimons por igual, aguardando por lo peor.

— ¡Es Mercurymon, recibimos una llamada suya!

—Espera —se adelanto Jp a reaccionar — ¿Mercurymon? ¿C-como? ¿Es verdad?

—Si, pero fue breve, quiere que nos reunamos, el volverá a contactarse en 3 horas —explico el mayor de los gemelos, tropezando con sus propias palabras —, dijo algo del cambio horario y que la recepción no es buena—

Koichi comenzó a desvariar y esas palabras sueltas generaron dudas y sorpresa en sus amigos.

— ¡Olviden eso! ¿Dónde estás? Debemos reunirnos lo antes posible.

—Estamos en el distrito de Senkawa, estoy con Katsuharu y Jp.

— ¡Porque demonios están en Toshima! —Podía oírse a Takuya chistar molesto — ¡esa mierda está lejos, y el metro debe estar un caos a esta hora!

—No exageres, ni siquiera es hora pico —Koji lo reprimió.

— ¿Ustedes en donde están? —pregunto Jp, ignorando su pleito.

—Todavía en la escuela —suspiro Koichi, oyéndose cansado.

—Bien, haremos esto, nos encontraremos en un punto intermedio —propuso Katsuharu y todos lo oyeron en silencio —, será en el parque Ueno.

—Nos queda más cerca el edificio Metropolitano —se opuso Takuya.

—Necesitamos un lugar más tranquilo y dudo que frente a un edificio gubernamental sea lo más adecuado, si es queremos mantenernos en secreto. No se ustedes, pero, sería bueno que nos manejemos con mayor cuidado de ahora en más.

Se pudo oír a alguien gemir exasperado, no era muy seguro decir si era Koji o Koichi pues, a veces, sus voces eran muy similares.

—Bien —accedió Takuya —, será el parque Ueno, intenten contactar a Teppei, nosotros iremos por Tomy.

—De acuerdo —asintió Zoe —, nos vemos ahí, ¡suerte!

 **[…]**

Koichi bajo su digivice, dada por finalizada esa llamada.

—Ahora, a por Tomy.

Prosiguió por llamar a su amigo en ese instante, alejándose unos pasos porque la inquietud que desprendía su hermano lo estaba preocupando a él también y ni que hablar de la impaciencia de Takuya al comenzar a notar lo mucho que Miyu se estaba tardando en regresar.

—Dijo que iba y volvía —farfullo entre dientes —, demonios, ¿Por qué se tarda tanto?

—Por lo que tengo entendido —dijo Koji, en un intento de despabilase de sus propios malestares al entablar conversación —, debía ir al club de Periodismo, eso está en la otra ala de la escuela.

Una extraña sonrisa curvo a medias los labios de Takuya —Vaya, ya te tienes bien fichada la escuela.

—Eso es porque yo al menos si uso la cabeza para algo y no ando matando mis neuronas dándole cabezazos a pelotas —se le escapo ese comentario mordaz que no hizo otra cosa más que aumentar la sonrisa en su compañero de clase y de armas.

—A mi me parece que es por otra razón.

—Oigan, par de volados, tenemos algo que hacer —la voz de Agunimon rompió la conversación a modo de recordatorio.

—Hasta que Miyu regrese, ¡déjame divertirme, hombre! —se quejo este, prestando atención a su digivice.

—No encuentro lo divertido en sacar conclusiones estúpidas —expuso Koji.

—Además, si no me fijo, te distraerás —añadió Agunimon, en tono áspero.

—Y ¿eso qué tiene de malo? —exigió Takuya, un tanto ofendido por las posturas de sus compañeros humano y digimon.

—Digamos que eres más útil si no te dejas llevar tanto por…lo que sea que esté pasando por tu cabeza ahora mismo.

— ¿Ah?

Antes de que Takuya pudiera agrega algo mas, Miyu apareció por el pasillo, agitando una mano. Paso corriendo por su lado, sin detenerse, ganándose una mirada confusa por parte de los tres muchachos.

— ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!

Sin demora ni pronta, Miyu se adelanto. Koichi se reunió con los restantes del grupo con un brillo de comitiva en sus ojos.

—Hable con Tomy —informo a la vez que tomaba su bolso y se lo cruzaba sobre los hombros —, dijo que nos alcanzara allá, sería bueno que también nos movamos.

Finalmente, el grupo de cuatro guerreros se encaminaba hacia el encuentro con sus demás compañeros.

 _ **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

Por millonésima vez en el día (eso presumía), Klayndemon suspiro. Evito lanzar una mirada a su lado y continúo concentrado en el mapa del Digimundo desplegado frente a él, grandes sectores estaban marcados en rojo, otros en azul y muy pocos en gris pero, la mayor parte del territorio de su mundo estaba limpio, señal de no haber sido tocado aun con la fuerza destructiva de la guerra. Eso era algo bueno porque significaba que sin el empleo de tácticas repetitivas, aun así, había captado con éxito la atención de no solo los Ángeles Protectores, sino también, de los Guerreros Legendarios que por ende, lo habían conducido hacia los Niños Elegidos. Estaba tan cerca de tomar posesión del sacrificio, solo debía esperar un poco más para dar el golpe correcto.

Por su parte, Beelzemon, frustrado a más no poder, barrio con su parte de la mesa, volaron mapas y libros y un gruñido escapo de sus labios. Noto que el general a su lado ni se percato de su reacción o, supuso, que pretendió no hacerlo, la verdad no importaba, él solo tenía tiempo para preocuparse por un problema a la vez.

— ¡Nada, absolutamente nada! —camino con inquietud por la sala, lanzando maldiciones. Klayndemon continuo ignorando al Señor Demonio, caso contrario al del par de Gazimons que resguardaban la entrada del salón de guerra e intercambiaban miradas de incomodidad cada tanto, temerosos de que las reacciones de Beelzemon se saliesen de control, otra vez.

La incertidumbre se esparció por la habitación y a Klayndemon no podía importarle menos pero, a medida que los minutos corrían y la ansiedad sacaba lo peor de Beelzemon, volaron mas objetos por el aire y otros se destrozaban contra las paredes, patadas fueron dadas y hasta algunas balas fueron disparadas; la paciencia era una virtud que debía ser bien sembrada, sin embargo, si no se hallaba en un buen suelo, era un desperdicio de siembra.

— ¿Podrías parar? —demando Klayndemon, con una voz rasposa y firme. Era veneno transformado en palabras. Pero, sus palabras fueron ignoradas, pues, Beelzemon continuo arrasando con furia la habitación y esta vez, tomo una silla y la lanzo contra la ventana que, eventualmente, cedió y voló fuera del castillo con estruendo y después, un sorpresivo silencio se extendió, la pesada respiración del digimon demonio se podía oír con claridad. Los Gazimons se petrificaron en sus lugares y Klayndemon podía al fin, respirar aliviado.

—Gracias.

— ¡Ni creas que he terminado! —Beelzemon se volteo y disparo, alborotado —, ¡ustedes, traigan más!

— ¡S-si señor! —ambos Gazimons saludaron y salieron corriendo de la habitación. El general dejo caer la cabeza y se sostuvo sobre la mesa con sus manos, dejando salir un penoso suspiro de su parte.

—Esto es ridículo —mascullo por lo bajo —, jamás llegaremos a ningún termino si actúas de esa forma, mi Lord.

Beelzemon miro a Klayndemon, una mano en su cadera y chasqueo la lengua, en molestia —Guárdate tu cortesía, recuerda: quisiste despellejarme solo para validar las alucinaciones de Daemon. Tú y yo sabemos cuanta fuerza de voluntad estoy empeñando para no tener que volarte la cabeza.

Una breve pausa paso en Klayndemon, ahora, observando con ojos cautelosos y por decir palabras capaces de cortar la carne —Realmente ¿te crees tan especial? No eres el único aquí que controla sus pasos, Beelzemon.

—Si, me creo así de especial —aseguro Beelzemon y una sonrisa cómplice se torció en sus labios —, mientras tu juegas con tu pequeño mapa del Digimundo, yo, debo encargarme de asuntos más importantes, redes más grandes y complejas.

—Que no tienen que ver con el plan mayor de mi señor —retruco Klayndemon y Beelzemon le dedico una mirada fiera, al tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula —, es tu búsqueda personal, así que, sería bueno que dejaras de quejarte.

—Aun así, es importante —le lanzo una última mirada de soslayo, una mezquina, antes de caminar hacia la mesa y tomar los mapas en posesión del general. Los examino en alto con un gran interés, para asombro de Klayndemon pero, lo dejo ser sin añadir palabra alguna que reanimara la disputa.

Un par de miradas aquí y allá lograron formar que el digimon demonio frunciera los labios en descontento —Esta todo mal.

— ¿Mal? —Klayndemon dijo, una vena palpando en su frente.

—Si, todo está mal —continúo Beelzemon en su sermón —. Sé que intentas ganar la atención de papi poniendo todo tu empeño en esto, pero la verdad, intentas demasiado. Y antes de que digas algo, te explicare porque —menciono ante el próximo reprocho pintado en boca del general.

—No necesito que alguien quien no puede arreglar sus propios problemas, intente darme consejos —determino Klayndemon, cruzándose de brazos.

—Con esa actitud, no es ninguna sorpresa que te deteste —reconoció Beelzemon, arqueando una ceja —, pero… —se mantuvo pensativo por unos instantes, conflictivo con sus propios pensamientos —, tengo que proponerte algo.

Klayndemon no dijo nada al principio, principalmente, intrigado por esta súbita propuesta —Eres una caja llena de sorpresas —se concedió a decir y Beelzemon le agradeció con una sonrisa complaciente.

—Me conmueves, pero ya, enserio —su típica cara de fastidio volvió y explico —, al ver tu mapa y tus…intentos de causar revuelo, no estás viendo lo más importante.

—Y, ¿eso qué sería?

Beelzemon enrollo el mapa y lo sacudió —No pienses solo en el presente del Digimundo.

Klayndemon ladeo la cabeza, en señal de incomprensión. A esto, el digimon demonio suspiro disgustado — ¿Acaso, no sabes la historia de este Digimundo?

—Claro que la sé —afirmo, un tanto inseguro.

—Esto me da a entender que no —una vez más, sacudió el mapa —, tienes que alejarte de aquí, al menos por un tiempo y yo, tengo el lugar perfecto para ti.

—Eso que propones no tiene sentido —dijo Klayndemon, un cierto deje de condescendencia teñía su voz y tensaba sus hombros —. No tenemos tiempo para acertijos. Debo encargarme del sacrificio.

—Ya lo sé y créeme, todo a su tiempo —dijo Beelzemon, dejando caer sus manos sobre los hombros del general, sonriendo confiado — pero, para eso, necesitas aprender a quienes realmente debes fastidiar y yo, soy un experto en aquello.

—Eso no me cabe duda.

—Hare de cuenta que no dijiste eso —una torcida mueca entre molestia y una cínica sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del Demon Lord. Se dio la vuelta para darse tiempo de cerrar los ojos y practicar un par de ejercicios de respiración que hacia un tiempo atrás, Barbamon le aconsejo usar en casos como este, pero que jamás llegaba a utilizar por, bueno, olvido. Mientras tanto, Klayndemon analizo las palabras de Beelzemon con cuidado. Temía que todo fuese una jugarreta para dejarlo mal parado o, peor, una trampa. Bajar la guardia no era una opción y tampoco desacatar ordenes de Daemon. Debía jugar bajo las reglas de Beelzemon, al menos, por ahora.

—Bien —Beelzemon se dio la vuelta, sonando más relajado y refrescado y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida —, ¡andando, no hay tiempo que perder, debemos movernos si queremos causar un efecto en nuestros enemigos!

Klayndemon iba a dar un paso, pero, la duda lo punzo en la mente —Puedo saber, ¿de quién estás hablando?

Sus palabras hicieron detener al Demon Lord, quien le dio la espalda los primeros segundos, permaneciendo en silencio. Beelzemon se volvió, finalmente, con una sonrisa tan penumbrosa como el salón mismo y su tercer ojo se movía por todos lados, frenético, como si estuviese extasiado.

—Klayn, vamos a tener que visitar a nuestros buenos amigos, _Los Caballeros Reales._


End file.
